Lover Wild
by RazzMcazz
Summary: Inspired by J.R. Ward's Black Dagger Brotherhood. Mayhem, son of Wrath has always wanted just to be like the other males, a member of the Brotherhood, but when he meets the wolfen Luna, he will have to make choices and answer the one question everyone wants to know. Can true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**This partakes after Lover Reborn in the series the Black Dagger Brotherhood, I own none of these characters from J. except my own. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Wrath, I think it's time" he heard his _shellan_ say from the doorway of his office. Wrath son of Wrath looked up into the darkness since his eyes were blind to her, but he smelled her beautiful scent, and it was coated in fear. "Are you sure?" he said quickly as he got up from his seat. George his dog and best friend stood up from his place beside the desk and came over quickly as he sensed something was wrong.

"I'm sure" Beth said from the doorway. In this moment she was glad Wrath was blind because she looked like hell. She felt the sweat soaking her hair and her breathing was ragged as she held her swollen belly like it was a sacred relic. Her contractions started an hour ago, but she had let it slide thinking it was just another cramp and it would soon pass as it had in the past. But the pain was worse now, and she knew it was time. Her son was coming. How she knew it was a boy was beyond her, but the moment she felt the young move inside her stomach she knew exactly what it was. Wrath and her were going to be parents, they were going to have a boy, who would become the prince of their race if she and him survived.

God she didn't want to think about that. She had heard stories of shellans and young dying on the birthing bed, it was one of the main reasons Wrath didn't want to have young. But damn her, she had wanted one, with Bella and Zsadist having little Nalla, and Quinn and Layla having their young Iris, she had felt it pressing on her. She had been happy with Wrath, but she had wanted more, and now with her contractions killing her every breath she took, Beth felt she was paying the price for it.

Wrath got on the phone and called for Doc Jane and quickly went to his shellan. "Come her leelan let me help sit you down" he said taking her hand. Beth grabbed on her husbands massive hand and he let out a hiss as he felt her squeeze. "Leelan you are about to rip my hand off, why did you wait this long?" he said as he placed her slowly on the rug. "Thought...it was...just a cramp" she said through deep breathes trying to keep the pain at bay.

Wrath suddenly regretted every choice he had made with his decision to have young. Here was his shellan, his life, and he could smell the pain dripping from her pores. Every warrior instinct in him wanted to tear down the walls and find out what had caused his shellans pain but he knew the culprit was himself and the young inside her. As Beth hunkered down on the carpet breathing heavily Wrath placed his hand over her swollen stomach. It had grown so big from life, he had loved laying beside her at night and feeling the young stir under his hand. "He's calmed down" she said her breathing getting easier "When you put your hand there, he stopped moving around."

"He?" Wrath said. Beth looked at him with a far off stare and evenly said "Yes, it's a boy, I can feel it." Wrath suddenly was panicking internally but he would be damned if he let his shellan know that. "We haven't thought of a name" he suddenly said. It was true, they had been so worked up about her pregnancy they hadn't even thought of a name. They had somehow missed out on the good of her becoming pregnant and had focused on keeping all the bad out.

Doc Jane suddenly whipped around the door with med bag in hand. "How far are contractions?" she asked as she place a stethoscope to Beth's chest. "They were about two minutes apart until Wrath placed his hand on my stomach" Beth said looking wide eyed at Vishous's shellan. Doc Jane just nodded her head at the queen, knowing how scared she was. "Wrath, please lift your hand from her stomach for a moment" the doctor asked the king. "Like hell, she was in pain before, I'll not put her in any more" he growled at the woman.

"Wrath, please" Beth said "She needs to know what's going on." The king muttered something under his breath and took his hand from her stomach to run it wildly through his long dark hair. She had loved that he had grown it out so much, she only hoped her son would look like him. Suddenly a shooting pain shot through her and she gritted her teeth just to keep from screaming. The nightgown she was wearing was soaked from where her water broke but the doctor did not seem to mind and she felt under the skirt.

"Your dilated, so I'm going to ask you now to start pushing" Doc Jane said very evenly. Beth did as she asked and kept up on her breathing while she pushed. "Wrath help hold her up from behind just in case she gets tired." The mighty king sat behind his queen and held her close against him as she struggled to give birth to their young.

Suddenly Dr. Manny came in, his tan face and built body almost blocking the entrance to the door. "How's it going Jane?" he said almost out of breath, like he ran up all the way from the training center. "The queen is heavily dilated and contractions are getting worse, I've started her trying to push, I'll need oxygen up here if it becomes too much" she said never taking her eyes from the queen. "Right" the surgeon said behind her "The Brothers are waiting outside wondering what's going on, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them the queen is in labor" Wrath growled at the surgeon. He knew he should be thankful the doctor had come to help, but he had a severe problem with him having a look at his shellans most private parts. "Alright then" the surgeon said as he turned around and walked out. Beth couldn't hold in in any longer and suddenly cried out as the pain whipped through her once again. She could hear Wrath nearly growling behind her and she barely panted out "I'm..fine...it's...okay" when suddenly she felt a tremor rise through her and she knew it push with all her might.

"I see the head!" Doc Jane suddenly said and she screamed for Manny to get back in here with hot water and a towel. Beth pushed and pushed till sweat dripped down into her eyes and she had to close them to get through the pain. Manny rushed in with the items and sat beside Doc Jane as she kept telling the queen to push. In one giant breathe Beth pushed with everything she had and felt her young slide out of her. She collapsed back into Wrath, her beautiful husband as she heard her young cry out into the world for the very first time.

It seemed like forever, laying down in Wrath's arms as she stared up into his face. He was looking down at her when he suddenly whipped off his dark glasses and she saw those beautiful pale green eyes that now had tears in them. "Leelan?" he suddenly gasped. "I'm here" she whispered "I'm okay."

Then Doc Jane said something she couldn't hear but when she looked to meet the doctor she saw the young in her arms. Beth reached out without knowing it and took the beautiful bundle into her arms. This was her son. She saw his dark hair plastered to his tiny head and his wails suddenly stopped as he felt her warmth beside him. "My God.."she whispered "He's beautiful."

Doc Jane fixed Beth up quick, but the queen wouldn't let go of her newborn. She knew she had so much time with this young one, but for the moment she didn't want him to leave her side. Wrath didn't leave Beth's side either until they moved her safely to the couch in the office where they wrapped a robe around the queen along with a blanket, then he sat right beside her and listened to both of them breathing. His queen was at utter peace, along with himself. His shellan had survived the birth, along with his son. He thanked the Scribe Virgin over and over in his head.

"Would you like to hold him?" Beth suddenly asked. He held out his hands as the bundle was placed in them gently. He heard a loud cooing and just knew his son knew who held him. Suddenly his vision became a bit hazy, like the darkness became a bit lighter. It grew and grew until he suddenly saw the room and it became so clear he could make out every detail that came to him. He looked down quickly and saw his son for the very first time. He had Wrath's nose, and his chin, but the rest looked like Beth to him. "I see him" Wrath whispered quietly just in case the fates decided to take back this gift "I actually see him." He looked over to his queen and she knew he was telling the truth.

God it had been so long since he had seen her, her beauty shining even through the mess they had struggled just now. Her dark hair was smoothed away from her face and her eyes were filled with happy tears as she smiled at him. She bent over and kissed him deeply as he looked back down at his son. The young's eyes suddenly opened and he breathed in sharply as he saw the color. It was his own, only more jaded, a deep emerald that sparkled and shimmered like pure magic.

"We should give him a name" Beth said thinking about her young "Should we name him after you?" Wrath thought about his father and his father before him, it almost didn't seem right to name his son after such a long tradition of a name. After all, he had changed the traditions of his people, he had let the Chosen go and make their own choices, he had changed everything. It was only right to change this as well. "No, I think we should name him something else" he said "There is an old tale of our people of a great vampire, he changed a lot about the way we live, and for it they named him Mayhem. I think that is a good name for our son, because in the end he will changed everything as I have."

Beth looked at her husband and thought about the name. It was true, their son would change the future, and perhaps even make it better for their people. Mayhem, it was a warriors name, a name worthy of a prince. "I like it" she said looking down at her precious young "Mayhem" she whispered. The babe cooed at his parents as if the name suited him just fine and wiggled about in his father's arms to get closer to him.

A soft knock made both parents look from their young to the door. "Who is it?' Wrath rumbled. Doc Jane put her head in as her short blonde hair whipped around her glasses "Just checking in, is everything okay?" Beth gave the doctor a warm smile "Yes everything is fine, just giving him a name is all. You can come in if you like." The doctor squeezed in and shut the door quietly to not disturb the little one. As she looked down Doc Jane gasped at the little one's eyes. "Oh, his eyes are beautiful" she whispered "He's perfectly healthy by the way, Manny took his vitals while I stitched you up."

"That's good to know" Wrath said snuggling the babe close to him and then handing little Mayhem back to Beth "Are the others out there?"

"Yes, the whole Brotherhood is outside waiting to hear what happened" she said still looking down at the baby.

"Go ahead and bring them in, but the moment one of them so much as makes my son get fussy they are all out of here" the king said.

Doc Jane just nodded her head and went for the door. Wrath heard the woman whisper to the Brothers and a sound agreement came murmuring back. His eyes never left his shellan and his young, he wouldn't let them out of his sigh for a while he supposed now that his vision was restored. He would have to make a personal visit to the Scribe Virgin, even if she didn't cause his blindness, he still would thank her for the gift and for the birth of his son.

Huge bodies suddenly began cramming into the room as the Black Dagger Brotherhood and their shellans came to see the king, queen, and now little prince. Rhage, Mary, Zsadist and Bella along with Nalla in their arms, Butch, Marissa, Vishous, Doc Jane, Phury and Cormia, Rehvenge along with Ehlena, Torhment and Autumn, John and Xhex with Qhuinn and Blaylock along with Layla and little Iris, and Manny and Payne all entered the great room to stare at the newborn prince.

Wrath watched as they placed the beautiful wraith they had made for the young prince beside the queen. Each of their colorful ribbons wrapped beautifully together to symbolize that they were more than just a Brotherhood, but a family to the prince. The baby cooed loudly and the group suddenly softened together as the baby wriggled in his mother's arms.

"What's his name?" Vishous asked suddenly.

"Mayhem, his name is Mayhem" the queen said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The steel shutters of the windows began rising loudly to show that it was now safe to go outside as Mayhem rolled over in his bed. It was his birthday, he was now twenty-one and no closer to his transition. He opened his eyes and moaned as he rolled over back into his pillow. It was his birthday right? He didn't have to get up if he really didn't want to, he was after all the prince. Now his mind began racing with all the things a prince _couldn't _do.

He couldn't fight, he couldn't train with the others, he couldn't go out without an escort, he couldn't do anything without someone holding his hand. Mayhem took a deep frustrated breathe. If he could ask only one thing, he wanted to be like other pre-trans guys, he wanted to be back down in the training center, and he wanted to be learning how to kill his enemies.

The prince rolled back over and decided he just better get up since there was no use to sitting around. He sat up with a groan and looked down at his skinny body. He envied the Brothers, he envied his father, but he knew they all probably felt just as he did now, skinny, useless, and weak. Mayhem stood up and looked into the mirror that was placed in his room some time ago when Fritz thought the prince might want to start courting the glymera females and look nice. Fat chance of that, he was so nervous he barely made it out of the house before turning around and calling the whole thing off. Females and him were not something he could think about, ever.

He just got too nervous and when he did actually talked to them he could just see that they weren't really paying attention to him, just thinking about if they wed him they would become queen. Mayhem looked into the mirror once more. "Yea right like who would ever wed you, who would even bed you?" he said to himself. He suddenly wanted to giggle like a girl. He had made a rhyme and should probably wright it down in his notebook where he kept all his song lyrics.

Mayhem didn't look like much, he was skinny as a twig, lanky like one as well even though pre-trans weren't supposed to be tall. He had some soft features from his mother and dark hair like his father that feathered away from his ears in little wisps. He liked keeping it short, but not military short like his Uncle John. It was just shaggy and a dark mess and that's the way he liked it.

He pulled on a blue T-shirt and stepped into some nice jeans Fritz had picked out for him and headed down to the kitchen for some eats. He passed by the rooms with casual speed, knowing each and every nook and cranny he had explored as a child. He could remember playing sword fights with Wahr his cousin and being the knights when Nalla and Iris wanted to play princess. He had never asked either one of them if he could be the prince, not once.

Thinking of his cousin, Wahr suddenly appeared with a massive sandwich filled with more meat than anything. "What's up cuz?" Wahr said slapping Mayhem on the side. Wahr was Uncle Butch and Aunt Marissa's son, and Mayhem's best friend since before he could remember. His face was all his father's but his short hair was blonde like Marissa's and he had just gone through his transition even though he was a tad bit younger than Mayhem, which only depressed him more.

"Nothing, just getting some eats" Mayhem said hurrying past him to the kitchen. Wahr knew his cousin better than that and followed still munching on the sandwich. "Happy Birthday dude, what you gunna do now that you are legally a human adult?" Mayhem looked into the fridge rolling his eyes "Your a human adult when you turn eighteen dumbass, you can drink when you are twenty-one."

"Well then let's go! Let's hit the clubs with the boys!" Wahr said loudly and happy as a clam. "The Boys" were the other trainees that had been recruited along with Wahr. There was Bruhtal,who was a massive powerhouse, Hhate who was half asian and deadly with a sword, and Fhear who was a Moor but the son of a chosen. Mayhem always thought one of the Moors who hung out with Aunt Xhex was his father but he never asked Fhear. He was the only one besides Wahr that was his friend and he respected his wishes when he didn't want to talk about his parents.

"I don't know dude, my father will have a cow if he knows I'm going around partying, they don't even like me riding my motorcycle without someone following behind in a car" he said. It was true, his parents didn't let him go anywhere without an escort of some kind. Sure he could play his music as loud as he wanted, run screaming through the halls and even smash the precious china plates but the moment he wanted to leave the compound his parents went completely over protective. His father was king, his word was law.

"Come one, I'll be your escort, hell all of us will, we are all past our transitions, we can handle ourselv..." Wahr suddenly stopped as he put his foot in his mouth.

"Yea, because I haven't transitioned so I can't handle _myself_" Mayhem said with bitterness in his mouth. It was always going to be this way, the others would go off and fight, he had to stay at home, just because of his title. He had warriors blood in him too, hell his father was the last pure vampire along with his mother who was born from a warrior. He was born to fight, yet he was caged like a bird here. Suddenly Mayhem stormed off wanting nothing more to do with his cousin, his parents, or the mansion.

He headed out the double doors leading to the beautiful gardens that cascaded around the back of the compound. He moved fast, ignoring the smells of the flowers or the summer air catching around his hair. He needed to be out, to be away from this place, to just be free for only a moment. Mayhem hit the wall that surrounded the compound and found the entrance to the back of the woods. It was a steel door with many bolts and locks but with a great pull of a switch it opened to the dense woods and the sounds of nature.

He had only done this once before, back when he was about ten he had gotten into a fight with Wahr about who was allowed to play with a new boxing toy his father had gotten him. Wahr made the excuse that Mayhem was prince and he wasn't allowed to fight, which Mayhem in return popped Wahr in the nose hard enough to make him bleed. Mayhem got a stern talking to by his father which sent Mayhem right to where he was now.

Mayhem walked slowly, hearing the crunch of his feet hit the wild grass. The pines and great tree tops shot towards the night sky, the only sky he had ever really known. His parents were too afraid to let him out in the daylight, though Fhear said it wasn't anything special to begin with. But he longed to see sunrise, just once.

Taking deep breathes he felt peace envelope him in the wilderness, sensing that there were no restraints here. The grass grew where it pleased, the moss surrounded whatever it chose, even the trees had a choice and where the would fall and where they would rise. Mayhem felt trapped and never would have thought he would envy a tree. Suddenly he heard his name being called from the compound and knew he should head back even though he had barely walked into the forest. Closing the steel door tightly with the switch he trudged back to the mansion knowing somehow things were going to change tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She remembered there was a fire, and a deep guttural howling, the likes of which she had never heard before in all her pack. She remembered her father, the Great Wolf, grabbing her as a young pup from her back, and the whipping of the weeds and grass as he ran with all his might away from the blaze and the horrible creatures. She was so young, but the image of her family getting torn to shreds by the dark shadows still haunted her. She remembered her father placing her in the tall grass and looking over his shoulder and then back at her. She remembered how white his fur was, with streaks of gray at the end, his eyes the same blaze of the sunset as hers. He had nuzzled her right before he did it, that's how she had known it was out of love..nothing more. Then the horrible ripping of her flesh was all she could hea..._

"Where is he? He should have been here by now" Luna heard her pack member Bane say as she shook herself from her memories. The new wolfen pack was waiting for their Alpha to come and join them to make boundaries for the new arrival of the other packs that had arrived in Caldwell, New York. Luna stood at the edge of the alley way looking in all directions for Fenris, their Alpha. _"Yea right"_ she thought to herself _"If anyone should be Alpha it should be me."_ But with wolfen only males could be Alpha's, because that's just the way it had always been. Females were there to mate, fight, and have children, but never anything more.

"Luna what is taking your pack brother so long?" Lupe, Bane's twin said from behind her. She looked to the twins, both had brown auburn hair with gold eyes much like her amber ones, both were the same height, same width, same everything. The only difference was Lupe had a tear in his ear where Bane did not. Behind them was Bardolf, her pack father, his wise eyes watching over everyone as he rested against the brick building, Rafe, Fenris's second in command besides herself, Lowell, the young wolfen who had recently just joined their pack, and Chandra with the young pups Artemis, her little sister Selene, and the youngest Faolan in her arms.

She looked lovingly at the little pups that had gathered around Chandra for comfort against the spring night that still held a chill in it's wind. All of them orphans, each and every one of them if it hadn't been for Bardolf and his mate Bader who was now gone to the Grandmother Moon Nokomis.

"Luna? You still haven't answered us" Bane said now getting in front of her vision.

"I don't know, he could still be in a meeting with Ulf, you know how these things get. You move to a new place, you must set territories and that takes negotiations" she said evenly. Male wolfen could get hostile within seconds, you had to keep calm around them especially when pups and females were around. Protective instincts were a major part of the wolfen hormones.

"All right, but I'm giving it ten more minutes and then we take Chandra and the pups back to the motel" he said looking around and then up to the night sky. The motel was nothing more than a shed with carpet, but it housed them for now until they found more protection. The elk and deer had moved here, they were permanently migrating to this location for some reason, and for the wolfen, the deer and beasts of the forest were sacred and vital for their survival. If the wolfen did not have deer, humans were next on the list. And they had enough Two-Foots running around all ready in the private wildlife compound.

Suddenly all eyes went to the entrance of the alley way and a huge figure blocked out the streetlights.

"Fenris! What took so long?" Chandra squealed from the back as the pups hid their faces in her long skirt.

"I'm sorry all, but negotiations with Ulf and Basset were tough tonight. They wanted to mark half the territory off to themselves, leaving us with barely anywhere to hunt. But Basset wants to meet for drinks later at this club later" Fenris said running his strong fingers through his thick long hair. It had grown over the years to where it now hung in random braids and strands down to his back. Luna thought he looked even more wild than she did, with her deep red hair in wavy strands all over the place.

"Chandra, please take the young ones back to the motel, Bardolf and Lowell, escort them and then try to find some food. The rest of us will head to the club for the rest of negotiations" Fenris said like the Alpha he was. Luna blew her bangs from her face and proceeded to tighten up her boots she always wore. She dressed light, as she always did just in case she needed to change, she was after all the powerhouse of the group and could defend them all if she had to.

Her tattered shorts clung to her thighs as her cut off shirt skidded her belly. The sports bra she wore held tightly against her curvy body as she stretched her arms high. She was not model material, not by far. She didn't have spindly legs, but more short and powerful ones, her body did not look lean and thin as a twig, but more curvy and bold like an hourglass. She didn't mind that she didn't look like the girls in magazines when she had seen them, instead she had simply thought that they well couldn't protect and provide for their pack with that kind of body.

She moved gracefully to Fenris's side and looked over at his profile. She had known this man since she was a pup, barely older than Selene who was about five if she thought about it. He had grown from a small boy into this massive force of a man. His dark scruff was now turning into a substantial goatee and his eyes still blazed yellow as a flame. All wolfen had yellow eyes, they varied in color and brightness, the only ones that were any different were those of a Great Wolf, the most massive wolfen and legend to be demigods. Their eyes were that of amber, yellow, orange, and red like the sun, the same color Luna's carried now.

Her father, she had been thinking of him a lot lately. The last Great Wolf was nowhere to be found, not since the night he had given her the scar on her back. Luna scratched the top of her shoulder where it began. She had never liked taking her shirt off because of it, not even to bathe with her pack siblings. It started at her shoulder, three indents in her skin, but soon it wrapped around her body, getting deeper and deeper towards the middle. Three huge scars that looked like cracks in the earth cascaded down Luna's back, wrapping around till they became shallow by the end of her hip. The scar was a reminder on why the Two-Foots were kept segregated, it was a reminder on the absence of their Prime Alpha, the Great Wolf.

"What's the club called?" Rafe asked from the other side of Fenris. Luna shook her head away from the memories once more and looked to her pack brother.

"It's called Stravaganza, it sounds kinda fruity, but it's supposedly a meeting place for current wolfen who live here. We'll check it out, meet Basset, and then we head back to the motel and start looking for another place to live" Fenris said turning another corner on the empty sidewalk.

"Sounds good to me, I think we deserve a little fun" Lupe said getting a nice fist bump from his brother. Luna rolled her eyes at the two of them, they had been inseparable since they had arrived in the pack, she could only imagine how they had been as children.

"Luna you've been quiet this whole time" Fenris said as he looked her way.

"Just a little homesick is all" she said giving him a fake smile "Can't wait for us to settle down for a while."

"I know it's been hard, we've been nomads for a long time" he said "But I promise, now that the deer have moved here for good, this will be our new home. After all, we are the only supernatural things here. Now just relax _sispa_, tonight I just want you to have fun."

Luna leaned into her pack brother's embrace and let out a sigh. Yes, tonight she would have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please my king it's only for one night" Wahr said behind Mayhem who was dressed as ridiculously as he felt. His father Wrath looked at both of them, his eyes darting between the two looking for any hint of mischief. He would get none from Mayhem, probably from Wahr, but definitely not from him.

"I swear on my honor we'll watch him like a hawk" Wahr said over dramatically putting his hand over his heart. Mayhem took a deep sigh and looked down at his get up. Wahr had insisted on a suit, had insisted he look "classy." Instead what he got was some skinny kid in dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a suit jacked with rolled up sleeves and a loose tie. Mayhem did not want to look dressed up, no tonight of all nights when he could possibly be going out.

His father still stared at the two, mostly focusing on Mayhem and then darting back to Wahr as the doofus kept yammering his mouth away.

"Can it Wahr" the king finally said "Leave us be for a minute." Wahr quickly gave Mayhem a wink and strut out the door like he totally won the king over.

"Your cousin is something else" Wrath finally said as he leaned back in his chair. George was down below him, the old hound snuggled into a big comfy dog pillow. His father had no need for an eye seeing dog anymore, but George had never left his father's side since he was born, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"He's quite the moron" Mayhem muttered looking down at his sneakers. Dear God did he really put those one with this suit? He must look like a nightmare.

"So be straight with me, do you really want to go out tonight? You don't want a party or anything like that?" his father said leaning back in.

"Dad, the last thing I fucking need is some glymera party with females up my ass" Mayhem said before he snapped his trap right up. He had never really swore in front of his father before. Wrath suddenly started chuckling as he looked at the boy.

"Well, if that didn't cut straight to the point" his father said with another chuckle "Alright, if you want to go out tonight, I'm fine with it, but the moment you get left alone, all those boy's heads will roll."

Mayhem looked up quickly "Really? Your letting me out?"

"Did I stutter? Listen May" he said getting up and coming to him "I know how you've been feeling. I felt the same way, your pent up, you are going stir crazy around here, and it's because you are about to hit your transition. It won't be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it's coming soon. So best for you to get out and enjoy yourself some before all hell breaks loose."

Mayhem looked at his father and bowed his head "I've just been so restless, I don't mean to worry you and mom."

Wrath put his huge hang on Mayhem's tiny shoulder "I know son, so just enjoy tonight. Have a little fun, and please for the love of God don't let Wahr get into trouble."

The music was beating loud as a drum as Luna and the pack entered the building. It was easy access getting in. The wolfen at the door had smelled their scent and knew their reasoning for coming. All around the club LED lights flashed different colors while the bar sported crystals popping out of the ground and around the back like out of some kind of fantasy cave thing. Luna looked at the spectacle with a little bit of awe. It had been forever since they stood somewhere that was close to normal.

The music played while bodies bounced and swayed back and forth on the lit up dance floor. A small round platform with dancers rose above the floor while people danced around. Luna started tapping her foot and actually got excited that she was allowed to have some fun and off of pack duty. She felt the twins behind her also get excited as they looked at the human females around them. She quickly tugged both of their ears down "Don't even think about it, the last thing we need is Two-Foots running around here." They both gave her the same sour look but eventually nodded heads at her.

Fenris looked about the place till he spotted Basset high above in the balcony rafters that over looked the dance floor. Fenris grabbed Luna's shoulder and pointed to where Basset stood. She merely just nodded her head at him, knowing he could take care of himself in this situation. Basset was an ally, the leader of the Long Ear clan, and had been gracious when their pack had arrived.

Luna headed straight for the dance floor, ignoring the stares that were immediately directed her way. She could tell some wolfen were in the crowd, she knew that there was a possibility some could want to advance on her, but fat chance of that. She had beaten any male that had come close when the mating moon season had appeared. Luna prided herself on never having someone she didn't choose to have sex with. To her there was a difference, sex was one thing, mating was a whole different story, and with wolfen males, mating was for life.

Luna moved to the beat of the music, freeing her body so that she embraced every breathe the room had to offer and every step her body wanted to make. It was just like running wild in the woods, naked and free as she did every night the moon was full. The moon! She had totally forgot to check what status it was in.

As Luna stopped dead among the dancing crowd she envisioned the moon high above in the sky and the picture thankfully showed it was only half tonight. She let out a small sigh and began dancing again. She could still change if she wanted to, but her body was not calling just yet for the transformation it needed every full moon.

People began noticing her moves and eying her body as only lust filled people do. She didn't care at the moment, let them look all the want. Tonight was all about her.

Mayhem walked up with the others towards the door to Stravaganza's, watching as the rainbow lights moved back and forth between the club's sign.

"Man this place looks like rave city" Hhate murmured behind Wahr.

"Come on man, it's like the most hopping thing around right now. Iron Mask is full of goth chicks and I'm not really down with that kind of meal tonight" Wahr said with a devilish grin.

"Yea, your taste comes with a side of glow stick" Mayhem laughed as he nudged his cousin. Bruhtal actually let out a big bellow, his huge shoulders shaking up and down while his brown buzz cut shook back and forth.

"That's a good one my man" he said giving Mayhem a fist bump. May could totally get used to the big hulk of a vampire. Outside he looked like someone you definitely didn't want to fuck with, but on the inside he acted like a furry kitten. Not that Mayhem would ever tell that to the guys face, or he just might lose it.

"Whatever, least I get something with a taste" Wahr spit out as he leaned against the wall as they waited at the entrance.

Hhate made a pshhh noise and shook his head while Fhear stood by May's side and just looked at him with a sarcastic smirk. They knew Wahr was just spouting off steam, he had only been laid once, and that was right after his transition. All the rest of them must have had some personal thing going on, but Mayhem was too polite to ask.

As the bouncer let the boys in Mayhem took in all the color and lights of the club. It was definitely meant to dazzle the public while also giving them a good time. They all walked up to the bar and ordered a plate of shots.

"I.D.'s please" the bartender asked as he whipped out a couple of martini's to some blondes down the way. All the boys took out their I.D.'s but of course the bartender took a second look at Mayhem's.

"Mayhew Robinson?" the bartender asked looking up and down at the boy.

"Old family name" Mayhem said flashing his pearly whites "They call me May for short."

"All right then May" the bartender said handing back the I.D. "It says you turn twenty-one tonight, looks like you get the Birthday Blast."

"Hit me with whatever you got" Mayhem said with a wicked grin.

As they sat down at a booth with sparkling vinyl they each took a shot glass and banged them together before downing the whole lot. Then a waitress with what looked like a glow in the dark bikini walked over with Mayhem's special drink. The human ducked down and whispered in Mayhem's ear "Something special for the birthday boy" and then gave May a wink and a nod to the others before disappearing into the crowd.

"Whoa, did you check her out?" Wahr said eyeing the crowd for the waitress.

Mayhem looked at his concoction which fizzed and sparkled a neon blue.

"Down it dude, it's your birthday, live it up" Wahr said holding a shot glass to May. The birthday boy took one look at his cousin and downed the whole blue potion in one gulp.

That's when things suddenly got really crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You boys wanna dance?" a scantily dressed female asked the group as they took another round of shots. The blonde bimbo was chewing loudly on a piece of gum and popping bubbles every couple of minutes as her friends twirled and played with their hair. Mayhem looked at the female and felt the buzz of all the alcohol go straight to his head.

"Sounds good to us" Mayhem said all perky as the others gave him a wide eyed look.

"Awesome" the blonde said giving Wahr a wink. The group stood up in unison as Mayhem headed for the dance floor. Fhear headed straight for Mayhem and pulled him back by the arm.

"You sure this is a good idea my man?" Fhear asked over the music.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Mayhem said giving Fhear a sloppy grin. The Moor just shook his head and let his friend go into the crowd with the girls as the others followed suit.

The music pumped up Mayhem and he soon started to move to the beat. The girls started to cheer him on as he busted out moves you would only see in Hollywood dance movies. "You go my man!" Wahr yelled over the music as he grabbed one of the girls and started to move against her. The crowd started enveloping the group and Mayhem soon became lost in the dancing bodies. He kept up the dancing though, letting all his worries go and not giving a damn if he was looking like a fool or not.

It must have been a not though, because soon a circle was formed around him as people started cheering him on and whooping their approval as he twisted his arms and moved his hips in unison with the upbeat music. He even snagged a fedora from some guys head and whipped it around on his skull with a cool slide of his hand. All the girls whooped and whistled at him before some big bouncer came over to his and pointed to the platform where people had been dancing earlier. Up there he saw what had to be the most beautiful creature he couldn't have even dreamed of.

Her bright red hair whipped around in the spot lights as she danced and moved her body around just as he had. Her beige skin glowed and moved above her curvy body. The bouncer shook him and pointed to the stage again and Mayhem suddenly realized they wanted the two to dance together. Straightening his disheveled suit jacket he hopped onto the platform and braced himself for whatever came next.

* * *

Luna had been dancing when he had come onto the platform with her. She strutted her stuff and flung her hair around as people cheered and watched. She turned around and there was a boy no older than her staring at her with wide beautiful green eyes that she could spot even in the haze of the lights. She gave him a big grin and motioned up to him as he returned the gesture. As they moved their bodies together with the music they suddenly began to pick up on each others dance pattern.

When the boy moved his hips she did the same and when she took some dance steps around the platform, so did he. Soon they had the whole dance floor watching them as they moved to the music doing a improvised dance routine like they had been doing it for years. Luna gave a girlish laugh as the boy took her hand and spun her around in a twirl before dipping her down like they were ballroom dancing.

Soon the crowd became wild, loving the entertainment. The boy didn't let go of Luna's hand as they took a bow to everyone. Then with a nod they both leaped from the platform as the song ended and the crowd went back to dancing. Luna got excited hugs from strangers and high fives from others as she melted into the crowd once more as Fun song "We Are Young" played above the crowd.

She then realized her hand was clasped tightly to the boys still and she turned to face him. He looked over at her and gave her another bright smile. Luna thought he really did look handsome, he was pretty skinny and lanky, but she liked that about him. He looked real, not like the muscular wolfen males she dealt with on a day to day basis. He looked normal, and that's what she wanted right now.

* * *

Mayhem couldn't believe his luck as he held onto the girls hand. She looked dazzling in the dance lights as the different shades of color hit her skin and her eyes almost glowed as she looked at him. He realized her eyes were not a normal color, but a beautiful amber. It gave him hope that she might be a pre-trans female like him, and he could maybe even see her later if he got her name.

Whoa. Was he really thinking like this? She could just be a human with some fake contacts or something. Even if she was a female its not like she would see him anyways, hell she was probably just being nice right now and would soon leave him for a much larger male that she had come with. Mayhem let go of the girls hand and watched as people started getting out lighters and swaying to the music.

He looked down again and the girl was still there staring at him in concern. Suddenly Mayhem felt some kind of stirring in him and a dark spicy scent lifted into the air around him. The girl must have picked up on it because suddenly her eyes became wide and then squinted as she tried to pick up on where the scent was coming from. He quickly stopped looking at her and tried to calm himself down. He had a feeling what the smell meant, and it made no sense since he hadn't transitioned yet, or better yet hadn't even really known this girl.

Suddenly the sprinklers flared up and the fire alarm sounded as the blaze from the lighters set them off. The dark spicy scent was drenched away and soon both of them were soaked as they looked at each other and started to laugh. The music changed suddenly to a slow pretty song and Mayhem felt the moment was only right.

He took the girls hand and pulled her close to him as he started to slow dance with her as the water came raining down around him. Mayhem moved around and looked quickly to see where his friends had gone but found the crowd almost doing what he had planned. Others started moving together as he had with nobody breaking for the exits or trying to get out. No, they were living in the moment as he was.

He looked down at the girl and she was smiling so brightly it reminded him of what the sun would look like as it crested over the hills and lit up the earth. The moved together slowly for what seemed like an eternity but even that wouldn't have been long enough for them.

Luna sighed as she rested her soaked head against the boys chest. She had wanted to have fun tonight, and had gotten more than she asked for. This boy fit perfectly against her, his head resting on hers, his hands finding the right spot to place against her. So this is what love at first sight felt like, this is what those fairy tales were talking about when she had heard them as a child. Luna looked up again at the boy, she didn't even know his name, but staring at those emerald green eyes that glowed under his wavy black hair that dripped from the water, she felt she had known him for a thousand years.

Suddenly the doors to the club busted open as the fire department and police ran in. The boy let go of Luna as he whipped around in a panic looking for something. The crowd then became hysterical with people running and pushing around to try to get out of the club. Luna became separated from the boy as she desperately looked around for him. She would have called out to him, but she hadn't gotten his name.

The wolf in her suddenly became instinctive as she weaved her way around the crowd, ignoring the stench of peoples sweat or the sharp after effects of the drugs people had been smoking. "Luna!" she heard Lupe call from a emergency exit door. She quickly made her way over to him and found herself outside on the street corner. To her left was an alleyway were she recognized Bane and Rafe waiting for her.

"Where's Fenris?" she asked looking each of them in the eye as wolfen do.

"Still with Basset I suppose" Rafe said looking around. The male was good at his job, but without a leader Rafe was a bit lost. His short brown hair was a bit tousled and his sandy eyes looked around to the twins and then herself. Luna knew she was next in line for command and quickly did an assessment of the pack.

"Rafe, I want you to go and track Fenris down, if you haven't found him by sunrise, head back to the motel and maybe he will find us then. Lupe, I want you to help him out, Bane and I will head back to the others and make sure they have been fed tonight" Luna said in her Alpha voice. She swore to herself that she was made for this.

The others nodded then Lupe and Rafe were off. Lupe was an amazing tracker like his brother, and Rafe was going to need all the help he could.

"Lead the way Bane, I really haven't figured out this city yet" Luna gave him a smile as she motioned for the alleyway.

"Yes Alpha" Bane nodded. Luna suddenly took Bane's hand in her own.

"Don't call me that Bane, you could get the silver for doing that" she said in a whisper.

"But you are Luna, if Fenris were a true Alpha he would have been here. You give the commands when he isn't around or when he goes on one of his little hunting trips" Bane said giving her an even look "You are my Alpha, despite you being a female."

Luna felt like hugging the big oaf but knew time was short and they only had a little moon left to change. She gave him a smile and a nod then headed with him towards the alley way. She watched as Bane discarded his two dollar shoes and tied them around his waist as he had always done. Then a shimmer surrounded the wolfen and his once human looking feet began shifting around till they morphed into something all together animal. His heel had lifted up and his toes now sported thick claws that dug into the ground. His hands had also shifted as his fingers became deadly weapons and thick with brute strength.

Bane leaped high and dug his hands and feet into the brick wall and began climbing it towards the roof. Luna began unlacing her boots and felt her hands begin the change as well. Unlike Banes, hers were delicate but packed a punch greater than any male. She remembered her father, his deep voice humming in her ears as he had told her why she was stronger than the other young ones.

_"You are a young born of a Great Wolf and the granddaughter of the moon, you will always be strong like me, and always carry light in your heart, that is why you are special little one, that is why you must lead."_

Luna suddenly stopped as she felt her hands shaking against her shoes. She had loved her father so much...

"Luna! You comin?" Bane called from the top of the building.

"Yes" she croaked "I'll be there in a sec, just go ahead without me I'll catch up!"

"Alright!" Bane called back.

Luna hastily climbed the wall, trying not to think of the past. She tried not to think of Bardolf finding her in that field, tried not to think about her pack mother dying, tried not to think about if Fenris didn't return, but like with everything, she failed. Luna stopped on a fire escape below the alley way to take a breather so she would not cry. She did not mean to think of the past, it had happened and now it was done with. She would love Bardolf always for taking her in as his pack daughter, she would always remember her pack mother Bader, but she was now with Grandmother Moon and in peace. Fenris would return, all would be well.

She would never see the boy again. Luna bent her head as the thought sunk into her mind.

It was the one thought she regretted the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mayhem had tried to follow the girl through the crowd. He had tried finding that beautiful red hair whipping around everyone else. But he couldn't, he hadn't been able to find her. Mayhem busted through one of the exits into a empty alley way. Somehow he felt she had been here, he wished he could have gotten her scent in the club, but with all the people it was hard to tell who was who.

He looked down the alley way as nothing special came into his view. The ground was damp from the rain the other night, and the dumpsters stood silently against the buildings. A fenced gate split the alley in half as barbed wires twirled at the top. Jesus this city was getting bad.

Suddenly a breeze fluttered around Mayhem's soaked clothes and he caught the horrid stench of baby powder. His entire body froze at the smell, knowing for years how the Brothers had described it, knowing what they smell meant and who it came from. He also knew what happened to pre-trans caught in their grips.

Lessers.

Mayhem turned around and saw the group of them in the entrance of the alley way. Two still had dark hair, so they must have just been turned. But the others all had pasty white skin and hair, and they stunk to high heaven of rotten eggs and that acidly baby powder.

"Looks like we found us a keeper boys" the middle one said flipping out a knife. The others chuckled as they started to advance towards Mayhem.

See, this is why he should get some training. He held up his hands in a boxing stance, ready for them to come and get him. Too bad his bravery was bigger than his body, these guys had at least fifty pounds on him. As they got closer Mayhem made his body loosen at will, if he would get hit, his body would hurt less if it was calm.

The first punch thankfully whizzed by Mayhem's head as he bent and ducked out of the way, but the second hit right on target. The prince saw stars as his body hit the pavement, but he quickly got up ready for the second round.

Suddenly a door flew open and kid no bigger than Mayhem stumbled out in a panic. Mayhem realized it was another vampire, a pre-trans like him. The kid was blonde and dressed in cargo pants and a muscle shirt, but he looked skinny and scared as the lessers turned towards him.

"Look at this!" one of them snickered "Two for the price of one!"

Mayhem suddenly gave a high kick to the lessers head and pulled the other pre-trans behind him. "Keep behind me!" he said giving another punch to a lesser.

"Mm-m-my prince!" the pre-trans stammered.

"Prince?" one lesser said "Holy shit, he's the prince you guys!"

"Shit" Mayhem sneered and pushed the pre-trans against the fence "Stay here, try to call for help, I won't let anyone get you." The kid just nodded his head and tried to find his cell phone. Mayhem heard the whiz of another punch headed his way and he blocked it before it hit contact. Suddenly Mayhem was enveloped in punches and kicks from the lessers, all the while trying to avoid the one with the knife who flung it around like a punk.

* * *

Luna heard the tussle beneath her and looked down steadily. Five men with white and dark hair were surrounding two males against the wired fence. She smelled the horrible stench and plugged her nose wondering what the hell could make that smell. She watched as the five men tried one at a time to get the male in front, but he was holding them back effectively.

As she looked closer to the male she realized it was the boy from the club! Luna bent on the railing of the fire escape, ready to pounce in if it got too heavy for him. She heard the other male almost crying into the phone he was holding onto, the poor guy was scared out of his mind.

The five guys must have gotten smart because they soon all were upon the boy, nailing him one by one with punches and kicks to the gut. He suddenly fell back on his ass, wiping the blood from his nose as the five guys backed off laughing. Luna felt her grip tighten in anger as the men mocked the boy.

"Just give up little prince" one of them sneered as the others laughed "You really think he's worth getting killed over?"

Prince? Did she hear that right?

The boy stood up, trying to look as tall and brave as he could.

"Yea I do" he said holding up his fists "Bring it on."

Luna felt her heart swell ten times it size, bravery like that didn't just come from any male. She knew what she had to do as she leaped off the fire escape and down into the alley.

Mayhem didn't even hear her coming until she was down on the ground crouched for attack. Her red hair was wild around her as she looked up at the lessers in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" one of them said.

The girl got up slowly, intimidating them with her essence she gave off in every direction. Even Mayhem felt the power radiating from the girl. He turned around to the pre-trans behind him "Get out of here my man, try to get home as fast as you can." The male nodded and scaled the fence, not really caring when his shirt and pants got ripped by the barbed wire.

"You okay?" he heard the girl say, not taking her eyes off the lessers.

"Yea, I'm fine" he got out in breathes.

"You just take a breather here and let me handle these assholes" she said tightening her fists. Mayhem didn't want to argue that a female shouldn't fight, but he got the impression she could handle herself.

"This is going to be fun" one of the younger lessers chuckled as he snapped his knuckles together.

The instantly a lesser flew at the girl but she was ready for it as her shitkicker of a boot flew off her foot and nailed the guy in the face. Another came running for her and she did the same thing as they both smacked into the garbage bin. That's when Mayhem saw her feet.

This girl, whoever she was, was not human. Her feet looked like something from an animal, though in Mayhem's disbelief he couldn't think of what. Sharp nails pointed out from her toes and her sole was shaped for running...or something worse.

Another lesser came for the girl and she tore into him, pounding his head against the edge of the garbage can and flinging him into the brick wall. The lesser with the knife now came at her but she was ready with knives of her own. Her hands formed just as her feet had done and now she was fully equipped with weapons. Her hand tore into the lessers face as her body avoided the knife. She ripped him from nose to naval, black oily blood spilling out everywhere on her. The girl clearly didn't mind as she went for the last one that was making a run for the street.

Mayhem watched as she pounded her feet against the pavement and her clothes began ripping away from her. She was faster than the lesser as she whipped naked around him with a deadly look in her eye. The lesser cried out in a panic but the girl got a hold on his shoulders and lifted him like he was nothing. Then a horrible shredding echoed down the alley as he watched the girl rip the lesser literally in half.

His mouth must have been open as he felt it close as the girl began walking towards him. The lessers that had been hit with the boots began to stir but she was right on it. Her animal foot came crashing down on the lessers heads, smashing them like they were just leaves on the ground.

The girl was coated in lesser blood as she tried to wipe some of it from her face. The black oily mess covered her naked body and Mayhem quickly took off his suit jacket and handed it over to her. The girl looked down as if she hadn't even noticed her clothing was gone and took the suit jacket carefully.

"I don't really want to mess it up" she said giving him an apologetic look.

"It's okay really" he said "You saved my life."

Luna tried to tuck her hair behind her ear. She had never been really embarrassed at being naked, with wolfen it was natural, especially after a hunt. But now with this boy she felt very, very naked and dirty. It was then she picked up on his scent, it was unnatural, not human at all. He smelt like incense, a deep woody incense with a blend of night blooming roses. It was a beautiful scent she could lay in forever, but she had to get back to what was going on.

"You are not human" she said evenly looking at him.

"You aren't either" he said.

She laughed "Gee how could you tell?"

"I don't know, maybe the whole you ripping the undead in half thing gave it away" he chuckled.

"Is that what that was?" she asked now serious.

"Yea, my people call them lessers, their main goal is to capture and kill as many of us they can. They are creatures of the Omega, which is basically the entity of evil" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Huh" she said wrapping the suit jacket around her tightly "And what are your people?"

"We've been called many things" he said "But the most common term is vampire."

Luna sucked in her breathe tightly. She had heard stories of the wolfen fighting the vampires, had heard they had almost wiped them out in the Old Country entirely.

"So what are you?" he asked.

"Your people used to fight my kind" she said not wanting to play around "We are known as wolfen, or by human standards werewolves."

"Well I'm not going to fight you" he said holding up his hands "Specially after tonight."

Luna had to smile at him, it was hard not to. "They called you prince, is that true?"

Suddenly Mayhem looked down. He really didn't want to let her know he was, he was too afraid of how she would react. But he knew he couldn't lie to her, he had a feeling she would know.

"Yea" he said "I'm the prince. Not that it matters or anything. Listen, you saved me tonight, I really don't know how to thank you."

"Well you could first start off by telling me your name" she said "And then we'll just say you owe me a favor."

"Only if you tell me yours" he said giving her a smirk.

Luna held out her hand to him as the other gripped the folds of the jacket.

"Luna" she said smiling at him.

"Mayhem" he said taking her hand.

"Hmmm Prince Mayhem" she said taking her hand away "I'll be sure to call on you for that favor."

"Looking forward to it" he said as he watched her walk away with now normal bare feet. Luna turned to him as she reached the entrance to the open street.

"Good night, sweet prince" she said giving him a wink.

Mayhem looked up at the sky and the stars that shimmered around the bright moon.

"Goodnight Luna."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What the hell happened here?" Wahr called from the entrance of the alley. Fhear, Bruhtal, and Hhate stood behind him looking in awe at the spectacle of dead lessers everywhere.

"Hhate my man, throw up a _mhis_ for us until my dad comes and fixes this mess" Wahr said flipping out his cell phone and talking to his dad. Fhear came over to Mayhem and placed his big dark hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he said looking Mayhem over.

"Just fine" Mayhem said still staring ahead.

"I'm not going to assume you did this" the Moor said.

"Good because I didn't" he said.

"Then you should tell me what did, true?" Fhear said now trying to sit Mayhem down on the ground but Mayhem just waved him off.

"It wasn't an it, but a who. You ever hear of the term wolfen?" Mayhem said as his Uncle John and Quinn showed up with the others.

"Only in old stories. People said they were giant wolves that hunted on humans till our kind wiped them out. Is that what happened? Did something like that show up?"

"I'm going to have to talk to my father" Mayhem said not really wanting to give Luna away "He's going to want to know what happened."

"He already does" Quinn said behind Mayhem. The prince turned around and looked at his Uncle John's protector.

"And?" the prince asked.

"He's pissed and your all in deep shit" Quinn said giving Mayhem's back a good pat.

"Fuck" Fhear hissed as they headed towards the entrance where Butch was now parked.

Luna made it back to the motel thankfully unnoticed by humans and shut the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb the young ones. She quietly crossed the room and cleaned herself off in the dirty shower to get rid of the mess of black oily gunk that coated her. When she was done she slipped into a sports bra and spandex shorts before slipping on a black T-shirt two sizes too big. When you lived like a nomad, you couldn't be picky about your clothes.

Chandra laid on the bed with little Faolan on her chest sleeping soundly while Selene and Artemis curled around her on the side. Luna loved the little ones, she had been so excited when Bader, her pack mother, had brought them home. Selene was now seven while Artemis was six, both had long jet black hair and cream colored eyes. Little Faolan though, was still just a babe, barely even two he had pretty blonde hair, apricot eyes, and tan skin.

Chandra slept, her shoulder length blonde hair fanning around her as she breathed peacefully. Chandra had come from a very abusive pack, the scars on her legs proved how they punished their members, but Bardolf had taken her in with open arms and she had become the full nanny to the young ones. Lowell slept on the other bed, his sandy brown hair was growing fast as his skinny body slept in a curl. He had just turned fifteen and would soon be initiated as a mature wolfen male. He still hadn't told the pack where he had come from, but in his eyes Luna saw a lot of sadness as most orphans carried around.

"You watch over them as I watched over you" her pack father said softly from the corner. The old man barely looked out of his forties even though he was well over a hundred years old. His salt and pepper hair was short while his face held gray scruff, but his goldenrod eyes were full of kindness.

"You taught me well _paka_" she whispered.

"You seem troubled, come, let us talk outside" he said going for the door. Luna knew better not to argue with her pack father. She slowly slipped out behind him, closing the door softly behind her.

"Human police showed up and the club, Fenris did not meet us outside" she said now turning to her _paka_.

"He must have been with Basset" Bardolf said crossing his arms. He was a hulk of a male, his big arms massive. Luna could remember him picking her up and tossing her in the air as if she weighed nothing.

"I sent Lupe and Rafe for him" she said "Bane came back with me but he must have gone to hunt. Have you fed tonight?"

"Do not worry about me _dapa_" he said "The others had eaten well, a small buck crossed our paths as we hunted in the far woods."

Luna sighed and knew she must hunt tomorrow for him. He was getting up in age for a wolfen, he must eat fresh meat to stay strong.

"I have been thinking a lot of my _faoir_" Luna said "I keep thinking of the past, like my heart cannot stop but yearn for him."

Bardolf came over and hugged Luna like she was still a child.

"I know you miss him my young, as do I, he was my greatest friend. He could have survived the attack, but his first and main concern was keeping you safe" he said feeling the scar on Luna's back "He kept you safe, the Two Foots thought you dead."

"And then you found me" she said closing her eyes as she remembered Bardolf picking her up gently from that blood stained field.

"I found you, Bader and I loved you like our own. Now looked at you" he said as he gently pulled her away and stared into her eyes "You've grown like rare flower, starting off so small and now blooming into this incredible creature. Your father would have been so proud."

Luna got tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Then like a scream in the night, Luna heard Rafe's howl from a distance. Instantly Luna was ready as she whipped around and ran for the call. Bardolf was right behind her, knowing Chandra would kill anything that entered the motel room if they meant harm. Luna pounded fast against the parking lot pavement till she turned a corner leading down a busy street. She passed by humans, not caring if she pushed them around. She had to get to Rafe.

As Luna and Bardolf bounded across another street they came upon Bane and Rafe holding up Lupe at a park bench. Luna skidded to a halt as she bent down and looked into the males eyes. Both were almost swollen shut and his mouth bled on to his chin.

Bane was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do for his twin. Bardolf steadied him and whispered some words Luna could not hear.

"What did this?" she asked Rafe who looked just as shaken as Bane.

"Things, I don't know how to describe them.." Rafe started "They took Fenris and Basset, we tried to track them but the smell..."

Luna looked down and suddenly saw the black oily blood covering Lupe's hands. It was the same that had been all over her earlier.

"Lessers" she whispered.

Suddenly Luna felt the presence of another and quickly stood up ready for a fight. Out of the shadows of the park came other wolfen. About ten young male and female wolfen looked about just as distraught as Rafe looked now.

"What pack are you from?" Bardolf bellowed behind her.

"We are from the Long Paw pack" a tiny male said "My name is Rolf, Basset is our Alpha."

"We are the Half Moon pack" Luna said "Our Alpha is Fenris, both our Alpha's have been taken from a enemy greater than we have known."

"We have come for your help" Rolf said shaking his long mane of hair "We do not know this city, we are without protection. We have heard rumors of a descendant of the Great Wolf being in your pack. We have come to ask if we may join until Basset is returned to us."

"I am that descendant" Luna said loudly so all would hear. Man, talk about be careful what you wish for, now Luna was in charge of over twenty wolfen "You may join this pack, but here me now, I am your Alpha from this night on until Basset and Fenris have returned to us. Pledge your allegiance now or walk away."

All of the Long Paw clan suddenly knelt down to her, as did Bane, Lupe, Rafe, and her pack father. Then together in unison they howled up to Grandmother Moon swearing their fealty to her and Luna.

As they got up together the pack came and helped Lupe up from the park bench. Bane looked towards Luna with a heavy stare.

"So where are we to go Alpha?" he said.

"I have an idea" Luna said "Someone owes me a favor anyways."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Irresponsible. That was a word Mayhem was hearing a lot coming from his father right now. "Are you listening to me son?" his father said pacing around the king's office. Mayhem had planted himself on one of the couches, ready for his father to blow up, which he did..several times.

"Father listen to me" Mayhem started.

"Not a chance" Wrath said rubbing his eyes "I let you go out, you get stupid drunk, you got separated from the others, and then got attacked by lessers. I've heard enough to last me a lifetime."

Beth, Mayhem's mother, stood across from him with her arms crossed. "Wrath I think you should hear him out, we don't even know what happened with the lessers" she said evenly. Mayhem could tell she was upset, but she was trying to keep his father from busting down the mansion.

Wrath looked at his shellan and gave a deep sigh before turning to his son. "All right, let's hear it, if you bullshit me though, your ass is grounded for three hundred years."

Mayhem took a deep breathe and stood up. He was so much smaller than his father, he still felt like a child around him.

"I was dancing with this girl" he started when Wrath gave a snort of disapproval. Mayhem straightened his back "I was dancing with this girl, things were going great until the fire alarm sounded and the police showed up. They crowd panicked and I got separated from the group and from the girl. I made it outside and that's when the lessers showed up. Another pre-trans was in the alley with me, I protected him while he was on the phone trying to get help, then the girl just flew down from out of nowhere. The pre-trans got away while the girl literally ripped these guys in half like they were nothing" he said motioning as Luna did "She saved me and then told me she was something called a wolfen, then she walked away and the others found me. That is all that happened."

His father became very quiet "If wolfen are in Caldwell we have a serious problem." Mayhem shook his head in disbelief "But father she saved me."

"Did she know what you were before hand?" he asked sharply.

"Well, no" he said "But I did after she saved me, that's when she told me what she was. She didn't attack me after I told her dad, she just shook my hand and walked away."

The king went and saw down at his desk, his massive hands splayed on the ancient table. "Strange behavior for a wolfen, I need to discuss this with the Brothers. Leelan, you can go to bed and I'll join you soon, May and I will stay and report to the Brothers."

His mother walked slowly over to his father and gave him a deep kiss as she stroked his hand. Then she walked towards Mayhem and kissed his forehead then disappeared out the door. It was unusual for his mother to be dismissed without a fight, he knew she must be really worried.

As the Brothers were called in Mayhem told his story over again, not leaving anything out except the way he had felt about the wolf girl.

"What do you think it means?" Rhage said taking out another lollipop and biting down on it.

"They could be migrating" Phury said over the speaker phone from the king's desk.

"But why would they be at a club if they were" Vishous said "If they were migrating they would just pass through, we would see maybe a few human deaths and some missing pets but that's about it. I think they've found permanent residence here, there could be problems true?"

"Only if we engage them" Tohr said from the corner "If we leave them be, they'll leave us be. It has worked before in the Old Country. When Darius felt there were too many in a pack, we would simply pass them by and avoid their territory."

"Which we have no clue where that is" Zsadist said.

Mayhem suddenly spoke up "Look, when the girl fought I didn't feel like I was in danger. Maybe Tohr is right, maybe if we just leave them be then there won't be a problem."

All of a sudden alarms sounded throughout the house and the Brothers all quickly went for the main door. Vishous headed for the security room and looked at the monitors that showed camera's all over the compound. Mayhem heard over his father's walkie talkie that was strapped to his belt Vishous's static voice.

"We've got about twenty intruders, about thirteen laying low towards the front gate and the rest are headed slowly up towards the house. I can't tell what they are, but they are getting through the _mhis_ like it's no BFD."

Mayhem heard Rhage's voice over the walkie talkie now "You think it's lessers?"

"No something else" Vishous said darkly.

* * *

"You sure you know what your doing?" Rafe asked behind Luna as she smelt the forest ground. She had tracked the boy's scent here, but she still had farther to go. Lupe, Bane, Bardolf, Chandra, Rafe and Lowell followed behind her.

"Yes, give me his jacket again" she said holding out her hand. Bardolf handed the piece of clothing over and she inhaled deeply. Lupe also took a whiff and handed it back to their pack father.

Yes, he was this way she could smell him, they were getting close.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace, I've got a good lead on him now" she said. The pack bounded up the hill racing past the pine and oak trees that shot towards the sky. Luna knew this was the only way to protect everyone, she knew she needed more help, a place where her pack could hide and hunt until they found Fenris. Only a prince could grant such a thing.

Looking around these woods too helped her chances even more. They wouldn't even see the pack if they just let them roam the woods, they could stay here and be safe. Luna thought over the offer she would make the vampires. Protection in daylight for safe keeping at night. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Surely they could see that.

Suddenly spot lights lit up over the hill and for a moment Luna was blinded. She threw out her hand for her pack to stop when she heard the whizzing of a bullet fly by her ear.

"DUCK!" she screamed at the others and raced forward to stop the shooter. Her eyes had adjusted now as she saw the shooter was a big ass male with short black hair. Her roar bellowed out of her as she tackled the vampire to the ground and beat her hand right into his skull knocking him out cold.

"MOVE NOW!" Luna screamed and scaled the big wall that surrounded what looked like a huge mansion. She had to move them, had to get them at least inside the compound. She could find the prince better this way, could hopefully stop the vampires before they hurt one of her pack members. As she leaped over the fence she saw the courtyard with the a bubbling fountain. A building was to her left and the giant doors that faced the giant mansion were right in front of her.

Suddenly huge males popped all around the courtyard, guns and knives drawn ready to take down the pack. Before Luna knew what happened the twins went right for two of the males. One had a huge scar on his face while the other had a incredible mane of hair. That sent Bardolf after the twins but he was quickly intercepted by some crazy looking male with a mean ass tattoo on his face.

Two females went after Chandra but she quickly fended them both off while Rafe took on two males that were firing at Bardolf. Lowell went after a big hulk of a vampire with blonde hair. Luna watched in horror, trying to rein in the twins who had gone completely animal on the vampires.

Suddenly a bright flash rocketed across the courtyard and Luna turned to see a huge beast in front of tiny Lowell. She felt every instinct in her prickle and she quickly tore off her clothes and walked fast towards the dragon that was eyeballing Lowell like a piece of meat.

The fighting had stopped between the wolfen and vampires as Luna stood face to face with the creature. She felt the light of the moon ripple through her body and she felt her bones beginning to shift beneath her skin. If the creature came for her, she would be ready. It sniffed it's nose at her and growled deeply baring it's fangs.

Luna bent down, ready for the beast to pounce, and like a switch the dragon leaped for her.

* * *

Mayhem bolted outside just as Rhage turned into the beast. He covered his eyes, hoping and praying that Luna was not hurt. He had heard the fighting and the wolf calls, despite his mother's protest he ran for the doors of the mansion. As the flash ended Mayhem saw Rhage's beast about to go for the young boy but then saw Luna walking fast as she took off her clothes.

"No! Stop!" he croaked out but he was too petrified. He stood frozen as Luna walked up to the beast known by everyone to take down lessers by the dozen. But then as Luna crouched ready for the attack, Mayhem saw something different in the girl. Her eyes were blazing around that dark red hair and her body shimmered in the night.

The beast lunged for Luna and the ripping sound was not of her flesh but of the beast's. Suddenly there stood a massive wolf, the size of a tiger at least, baring it's fangs at the beast and ready to counter attack. The wolf's fur was white as the moon, it's muscles showing through the thickness of the pelt, but it's eyes were that of Luna's. She had changed, and now was going after the beast.

The beast lunged again for Luna but she was ready for it as she rolled away and nipped at the beast's feet sending it to the ground. The beast let out a horrible roar but the intimidation failed as Luna kept toying with the beast, letting it leap and eat the dirt as she darted around. Then the beast had a hold of her in one lunge, getting her hind leg and ripping into the flesh. The giant wolf twisted around and with a huge paw sliced the beast right across the face, sending the creature wailing back.

The the wolf in one great leap got on top of the creature and spread her jaws wide before biting down on the shoulder of the beast. The creature roared and tried to struggle but the wolf had a hold on the shoulder, tearing into the scales and flesh sending blood everywhere. The vampires just stared as the beast slowly turned back into the blonde vamp. The wolf still had a hold on the male, her body almost dwarfing the vampire as his body lay still in her jaws. The look in her eyes told everyone to back off as her body began shuddering before it transformed back into the naked girl Mayhem had dance with earlier in the night.

Her face was covered in the vampire's blood as well as her body as the red liquid dripped down her neck and chest. She looked around to the vampires, sizing up each one as if they were her next prey. Mayhem felt his father behind him suddenly and he looked to him with wide eyes.

"That's her" he said softly and turned back to Luna.

The wolfen backed off the vampires and went straight behind Luna and knelt down. She was their leader, Mayhem guessed.

Luna turned to look straight at him suddenly, her eyes still glowing from the bloodshed.

"My prince" she said "May I have a word with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Is your warrior going to be okay?" Luna asked wrapping the robe she was giving around her body tightly. She hadn't meant to harm the male so, but he had gone after a pack member, and protective instincts were vital with her people.

"He should be fine, our doctor is looking at him now" the king said sitting down at his desk along with the prince beside him. Her pack members were to stay outside with the other warriors guarding them "Now, you want to tell me what the hell this is all about?" the king said.

"Your Majesty" Luna said "First off I would like to apologize for my actions and the actions of my pack members, we were under fire, and we have young ones down along your woods. My pack was only thinking of protecting the others. Second, I have a proposition for you though it seems now may not be the best time to ask it."

"Go ahead, things couldn't get any worse right now" the king grumbled.

Luna cleared her throat and held on the robe tighter "I have come asking for refuge for my pack members and I. We would stay in your woods where our deer have migrated to and in return we shall keep you safe during the daytime."

"That's very generous of you" the king said "But what makes you think I would allow such a thing?"

"Did you not see how easy it was for my pack to find this place?" Luna said waving her hand around the grand office "Do you not think your enemies would also be able to do so? Especially if they were to alliance themselves with other wolfen?"

"We have stayed safe so far" the king declared "Besides what do you have against our enemy?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Luna simply said "They have taken something from my pack that I would kill for. My Alpha and another pack alpha were kidnapped by these things, females cannot be Alpha's in our law, so my pack is not safe from others that will come. I need a safe place for them, somewhere we can hunt and keep our young safe from more brutal packs. I am not asking, but begging for you to allow us to stay here."

"Father" Mayhem spoke up "She's right, and I owe her something for saving my life. Besides, the lesser population has tripled over the years, maybe these wolfen can help us in the fighting? You saw they are more than capable of handling themselves."

Luna looked at the prince with a curious stare. It was strange having someone on her side, but right now she needed all the help she could get.

"How old are your youngs?" the king asked softly.

"One is seven, the other six, and our third just turned two" Luna said "They have come from packs that leave their young for dead, I would rather die than subject them to starving."

"All right" the king said "I've heard enough." He sat there for what seemed like forever. Luna just stared at him, trying to read his emotions, then she looked at the prince for only a moment to see what he was feeling. It was the same as her as he stood there tense waiting for his father to speak.

God, they looked alike. The prince's hair was shorter, but the aristocratic look was still there in his face. Those soft eyes that shimmered emerald then turned to her and it seemed they looked right into her soul. Luna found herself blushing and looked down at her grimy feet. She must look horrible right now.

Stop. Just stop. Luna tightened her fists. She was never one to care about her looks, her hair was always wild, her clothes always too big, she never cared about how a male saw her.

Until now that is..

"Okay" the king said "Your pack may stay in our woods, though for good measurement I want some of you to stay in the house, mostly the young ones, then the rest may house in the woods wherever you please. Your kind will go on rotation with the Brothers, mainly to track and help take down lessers. The _only_ reason I'm allowing this is because you saved my son, and besides my shellan, he is my world" he said looking up at Mayhem with proud eyes "But before any of this happens, I want you to go down and apologize to my Brother, true?"

Luna knelt down, making sure the robe covered her enough "I would offer him to silver me if that would suffice."

"That's up to him" the king said "Mayhem, please send the Brothers in so I can tell them what's up."

"Yes father" Mayhem said bowing and then scooting along beside Luna.

"If you want" he said to her "I'll show you where Rhage is, then I'll get Fritz to show you where you can stay."

"Thank you" she said bending her head to him.

Rhage open his eyes and then decided to close them. The brightness from Doc Jane's lamp was way to bright right now, and his whole shoulder hurt like a bitch.

"Rhage?" he heard his Mary say "Baby you awake?"

Rhage opened his eyes and saw his beautiful shellan. Her dark brown hair was pulled away in a messy ponytail, her eyes looking like she hadn't slept at all since they brought him into Doc Jane's room.

"Hey baby" he tried to smile at her, but even his teeth hurt "You should get some rest. I'm okay, just a few scratches."

"More than a few" she muttered looking at his shoulder.

Rhage turned his head and looked at the deep gashes that were stitched up but slowly healing. Damn, those wolfen had a bite to them, if a human ever got bit...well, that's when the bad shit started to go down.

"What did that?" he heard Mary whisper.

"A big ass wolf" he muttered as he sat up and moved his arms around. The stitches were tight against his skin, but he would survive. "Big and mean" he said looking at her and holding out his arms. She hopped up and went right into them, being careful not to hit the stitches.

"Did you kill it?" she whispered into his neck.

"It's a her, and no. I passed out before she got me, but for some reason she stopped. She's a wolfen, they haven't been around these parts in centuries, but now that they are here, things could get complicated" he said nuzzling her.

"How so?" Mary said now looking at him in his neon blue eyes.

"Well, wolfen have a special bite. I survived it because I'm already all kinds of fucked up. But if a human got bit they turn into one, only not the kind that can actually stop when they start to bite. Back in the old times, vampires would hunt them down and we thought they went extinct. But today they showed up here, and I have no fucking clue why" he said. He never wanted to lie to his Mary, she was his everything.

Mary shook her head and massaged his shoulders "Well I'm just glad your okay" she said. Rhage gave her another nuzzle and thought about another problem he was facing. His beautiful shellan wanted a child, but because of all her chemo, she was infertile. Things had been fine for a while, just him and Mary, happy as clams. But then Bella had Nalla, which didn't bother Mary much, but then the other Brothers all started having children with their shellans, and it didn't take Rhage to be a genius that Mary was feeling left out.

"I love you leelan" he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you" she said giving him a deep kiss.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Rhage about growled for them to go away so he could have his alone time with his shellan but Mary beat him to it.

"Come on in" she said.

The door opened to the prince and a girl with deep red hair. The prince looked nervous but Rhage could tell he was happy about something. The girl just stared at him, those deep amber eyes glowing like fire. She was wrapped in a robe and nothing more, her dirty bare feet bunched tightly together like she was nervous too.

"Rhage" the prince said "This is Luna, she's come to apologize for what she did to you."

Rhage felt himself tense up. He now recognized her as the girl who turned into the wolf, he remembered now those glowing eyes staring down at him while she bit into his shoulder.

"So you did this?" Mary pointed at his shoulder as her words became heated fast.

"I would offer you to silver me for my offenses" Luna said bending her head down as her wild hair drooped down to the floor exposing her neck.

"And what does that mean?" Rhage said now getting to his feet but still holding on to his shellan.

"It means you may put silver on my skin until you feel I have hurt enough for hurting you" she said still bent down "Silver is deadly to my people, even touching it will burn our skin. I will offer you this only once, and if you decline then the matter is forgotten."

"Alright then" Mary said taking off her necklace "This is silver. Rhage if you want you can use this, it really doesn't matter to me, she hurt you but it's up to you whether she deserves it or not."

Rhage took the necklace in his hand and fingered it. The prince looked at the thing like it was toxic to him and then looked to the girl with such worry it made Rhage think of when he used to look at Mary that way.

"Come over here and let's get this over with" he said "Just to make things even, I'm going to put this on your shoulder."

"Very well" she said and went forward to him exposing her shoulder from the robe. Rhage then saw the massive scars that started from her shoulder that must lead down to her back.

"You seem to get this a lot" he muttered.

"No, that was from something else" she said as her head bent down, ready to take whatever Rhage was going to give.

"Here it goes" he said and dropped the tiny link of chain on her shoulder. A small his sounded and smoke sizzled as the chain touched the girl's skin. Her whole body stiffened and her hands began to shake uncontrollably, but her mouth made no noise. She just stared down, her eyes in terror and shock as the chain began to sink into her burning skin.

"Rhage" the prince whispered and the Brother looked up to the boy about the jump in to rescue her from the tiny chain.

Rhage felt bad for the prince, he had always been a good kid, though the king and queen had a tight leash on him. He had watched the child grow to the boy and soon he would be a man, and now he was damaging the only thing Rhage had ever even seen him want.

As Rhage picked up the chain from Luna's shoulder she let out a horrible cry and fell to the floor. Mayhem came over then and picked her up and helped her out of the room. Rhage looked to Mary, she was holding her hand over her mouth in terror. Rhage looked down to the floor and felt like shit. Things were not looking well for anyone today.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"LET GO OF ME!" came the guttural roar from Luna as she fell to the floor of the gym breathing heavily as she shook. Mayhem looked down at her in terror as he heard the animal wines coming from Luna. What the hell had he gotten into?

"Can I have some water?"came the shudder out of the girl.

"Yea, let me go get you some" Mayhem said on auto pilot as he moved to the gym cooler and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

He handed the water over as Luna held out a shaking arm. As soon as it was in her hand she twisted the cap off hurriedly and poured the water down her shoulder where the necklace had touched. A sweet sigh came from her as she slumped down farther letting her shoulder become more exposed. Mayhem caught sight of the scaring now that decorated her back. It was deep and made Mayhem's blood boil just thinking of her getting harmed like that.

"Who did that to you?" Mayhem said trying not to grind his teeth into his gums.

"None of your business" Luna said covering her shoulder quickly and turning towards him. Her eyebrows shot up as she caught the look in his eyes. He was pretty pissed she thought to herself and quickly thought of some kind of explanation.

"Look it was from a long time ago" she said "It was for my own good, now can we just drop it?"

Mayhem turned away and started to walk towards the doors. He needed to cool off, maybe play the guitar for a bit just to get his mind out of this situation.

"Hey!" Luna shouted at him "You can't just leave me here! I don't know my way around this place!"

Mayhem stopped and cursed to himself. He had promised he'd show her where her and the others could stay. He turned around and headed back towards the wolfen girl, and tried real hard not to think about those scars.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Quinn said from the back of the room of the king's office.

_"Shut the fuck up"_ John signed to him as he looked back to the king.

"No I'm not kidding, it's a good move to align ourselves with the wolfen. Right now the prick of a leader for the lessers is doubling his inductees everyday. We have to do something to counter it. You saw how they fight, their skills are close to ours and they have a bigger bite. Sorry my man" the king said turning to Rhage.

Rhage popped a lollipop into his mouth and rubbed his healing wound from Luna "No biggie, though I gotta say I don't really like it. Wolfen and our kind have a pretty bad rap."

"It's a good move" Tohr said "But we have to keep them in line, I can't stress this enough. Their territorial, they could snap any moment."

"I don't think that's much of a problem" the king said "That alpha female seems to have everything under control. Plus, she saved the prince, I owe it to her on a personal level."

"I really don't think it's a good idea" Rehv said from the couch as Butch nodded beside him. Vishous was the only one who hadn't spoken up yet, probably because he was thinking about his own shit right now. All week he had been having visions, some were hazy, like his eyes had suddenly become blurry, but he could still make out the smells and sounds. Then others were clear as day, as if he was sitting right there while it happened. All the visions though had been warm, and bright, nothing like he had dealt with before. Usually they meant death or harm to the person, but now it seemed to be something else.

Suddenly the Brother snapped back to attention as he heard his name being called.

"My Brother? You okay over there?" Wrath said looking at him with concern. Even though the king had his vision restored, he still wore the wrap arounds, probably just out of habit now.

"Just thinking the situation over" he muttered and lit up another blunt. He didn't even make it to lighting the fucker when suddenly he was hit with another vision, but this time it was like getting hit over the head with a bat it was so strong.

Vishous fell to the floor as the visions played in his head, he couldn't hear his Brothers yelling his name, only the sounds of the golden vision flooding his entire mind.

_He was in the hallway of the mansion, and everything seemed...right._

_ He walked as if he knew exactly where he was going, hearing the laughter come from various rooms in the house. He suddenly stopped at Rhage's door, hearing the sweet humming of Mary as she rocked something in a chair beside the bed. His Brother came from the bathroom,smelling like sweet apples._

_ "Shhhh he's asleep" Mary said in a whisper. Rhage came over and looked at his shellan and whatever it was in her arms with such love and warmth..._

Suddenly another vision hit him with great force, he only heard a faint yelling of his shellan before he was sucked back in

_He was in front of his door, but something was different. He heard laughter and giggles, something that had never come from that room before. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to ruin whatever happiness had befallen his shellan. His beautiful wife sat at their table, her hair messy and her lovely face spotted with paint. She wasn't dressed in scrubs anymore, but in a T-shirt and shorts, something she almost never wore. He loved the look on her, so natural and warm._

_ "Mommy mommy look!" a squeel came from the other side of the room as two little girls rushed up to his shellan. Both had jet black hair like him that reached past their back in long strands._

_ "Look what sissy made!" the smaller one piped up as they handed over a freshly painted picture._

_ "Oh how pretty!" his shellan said giving the girl's a warm smile "Daddy will love this one, won't you Daddy?" Jane said turning up to him with a bright smile. Suddenly both girls whipped around with a gasp and huge smiles. _

_ "DADDY!" they both screamed and he felt himself bend down with open arms. They rushed into them and he felt a surge of pure bliss envelope him..._

He was crying now as the vision was torn away from him. It had felt too perfect...it was too perfect. Then he felt the final surge hit him.

_He saw a beautiful golden field, the cream wheat blowing gracefully in the breeze. The prince lay in the sun, his eyes closed as his arms craned around his head. He looked so relaxed...more relaxed than he had ever saw. A butterfly brushed against his cheek and he moved his hand to let it move on. On his hand was the Santurian Ring, the prince was now king. _

_ Suddenly children began yelling and laughing excitedly from the background. The prince had heard something and was turning to his side. Vishous suddenly saw the wolf girl, the one that had attacked Rhage, only now she was not like an animal, but a regal female dressed in a egg shell white summer dress, her hair glowing in the sunlight. Somehow, his happiness was because of her...because of something she did..._

_ Vishous turned and saw the children now, two boys with red hair like the girl and a little girl with dark hair that reminded him of the night sky. Suddenly the little girl turned to Vishous with a knowing stare. Her eyes were the color of fire..._

"Vishous!" his shellan screamed as she slapped him hard as the other hand shook his shoulder. He blinked furiously before looking around the room. All were staring down at him with wide stares.

"Jesus Christ don't ever do that again!" Jane said breaking down in tears. She hardly ever lost her cool, he must have been out for a while.

"Vishous what the hell happened?" the king said towering over the Brothers as he looked down with the most concern.

"I have dreamnt of the wolfen" he said not realizing his voice was hoarse and soft. He looked to Rhage and the king.

"And?" his king said bending down to Vishous's eye level.

"There will be fortune if they stay" he said "Lives will change, our destinies will change" Vishous gave the king a solid look "They must be allowed to stay."

"Then so be it" the king said as he turned to the group with his eyes giving his decision.

Vishous lay his head back down on his shellan's lap as he looked up at her. Jane still had tears in her eyes, but her smile covered up how scared she had been.

God, he hoped his visions were right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So we are staying with them?" Rafe said outside the mansion as Luna explained the situation. Mayhem stood beside her as the male pointed in his direction.

"Yes, we are" Luna said with a growl "It's the best and safest way I can think of until we find our Alpha's."

"I think it's a good idea" Rolf, the male from the Long Paw pack spoke up. The male was of good size, and of good looks, his dark mane of hair braided neatly back as he crossed his arms looking to Rafe.

"To hell with you Long Paw" Rafe said snarling "We cannot stay with these creatures, let alone protect them. Have you forgotten what they have done to our kind?"

"The past is the past!" Luna said now coming down the stairs that led to the doorway and getting up in Rafe's face "You need to think about the bigger picture here."

"You are not thinking" Rafe said nearly spitting on her as his teeth became pointed and his eyes glowed brightly "At least Fenris would know what he was doing since he was a real Alpha."

"You want to challenge me Rafe?" Luna said now as her teeth became as sharp as his. Mayhem looked as her canines, jesus did she have two of them? They both became long as her bottom teeth also started to fang up.

A snarl from Rafe and a deep howl bellowed out from him. That answered the challenge and suddenly Luna pounced on the male in one giant leap. Luna tackled Rafe to the ground and bit deeply into his shoulder before he tossed her back on the other side of the courtyard.

Luna's robe was now torn up as was Rafe's shirt and pants. Both quickly undressed and circled each other ready to duke it out. All the wolfen backed to the edge of the circle as Mayhem watched both parties bark and snap at each other before going at it again. All the wolfen began breathing loudly and Mayhem felt a shimmer around the air of the group.

Luna's feet had now shapeshifted into something more animal, like it had in the alley. Rafe's had as well and his chest began to cave in showing off muscle that hadn't been there before. Luna's body looked as if it were about to explode as her muscles tensed and pulled beneath her skin. She suddenly sprang forward and slashed Rafe up the chest into his shoulder. The male wailed out with a loud bark and snapped forward grabbing Luna by the shoulder and tossing her to the ground.

It looked as if Rafe was about to mount Luna as he tore into her shoulder from the back. Luna looked right at Mayhem and suddenly he saw something snap in her eyes. Luna pushed upwards quickly and backhanded the male, knocking him unsteady then pounce on top of him her giant mouth full of razor sharp fangs tearing into the male's throat.

Suddenly all the wolfen howled up and began barking and yipping as Luna stood up from the male, blood dripping down from her mouth. Rafe lay panting as he held his neck putting pressure to stop the bright red blood from spilling out.

"You have lost" Luna said spitting down beside her "Next time I will finish the job. I. Am. Alpha." the last words coming out in a growl.

She held out her hand to him suddenly, and the male took it without hesitation. He knelt before the girl and bowed his head down. Luna looked to all the other wolfen as they did the same. Suddenly Mayhem realized what they were doing. They were showing they submitted to Luna, showing their loyalty only to her.

He bent his head along with them, just to show he was right along with the program.

When he looked up though, the girl's eyes were burning into him. She suddenly walked forward to him and Mayhem resumed the head bowing. He could feel all eyes on him as Luna's bare feet came into view again. She was bare ass naked, lord help him he suddenly remembered that fact.

He felt her cool breath on his neck and the warmth of her body as she drew close to him. She was a bit shorter than him as he bent down slightly so she could reach whatever she wanted to go for.

Luna looked at the boy, the boy who had given her a chance, who had saved her pack with his word. And now here he was, submitting to her after all he had done for her. She felt pride and loyalty wash through her as he suddenly bent down to offer her his neck. He wouldn't understand what she was about to do, or what it would mean to her pack, but he had given so much, it was time to give something back.

Leaning forward, her double fangs protruded out and lightly touched the skin of his neck. She caught that scent again, that beautiful earthy spicy scent she had smelled close to him in the club. It was coming from him, she was so sure, but she didn't know what it meant, had no clue if it was just his odor or some kind of cologne.

As she looked up into his eyes again they were filled with something deep and dark...something she had never seen from a male when they looked her way. She straightened up and shook off the feeling from the look and gave him a big smile.

"Prince Mayhem" she said loudly and patted him on the shoulders "You are now a friend of the pack! Let all who see here today know this, that this male has given us a home and food, and should be considered with as much worth as an Alpha!"

All the wolfen were smiling at him now, and he felt...accepted.

All of a sudden Luna whipped her head up high into the air and let out a beautiful long howl. Soon all the other wolfen joined in as one. Mayhem felt the howls were for him, something deep inside told him so.

"Good job Mr. K" the Fore Lesser said as he looked down at his two pretty captives. Both were giant males, something only a male from the Brotherhood would look like. One was bleeding bad as they were both slumped in chairs, barely conscious enough to keep from drooling. Mr. K had brought them to the warehouse they had purchase that was right in the middle of the shipping docks. The place was old, wooden, and in the night time barely active on the outside. The place had been faked as a factory warehouse to explain all the supplies and lumber coming in and out of the place. Little did the humans know about the real reason the place had so much shit in it.

"What did you hit them with?" the Fore lesser asked the newly inductee. Mr. K was still fresh from the mill, his sandy brown hair barely fading to white like the Fore Lessers had. He'd been Fore Lesser now for almost 25 years, and he was still going strong.

"Craziest thing" Mr. K said pulling out a brass knuckle "They fought everything we had, even ignored the gun wounds, but the minute I hit them with this" he said tapping the knuckles "Did some pretty serious damage."

The Fore Lesser examined the knuckles, they were plated silver, not with brass.

"Is this real silver?" the Fore Lesser asked.

"Yep, melted down some old spoons from the raid and made'em pretty."

"Interesting" the Fore Lesser said rubbing his now pale face. He was once some petty drug dealer from the streets, now he had grown into a cunning but resourceful head lesser. The Omega had a nice little fancy towards him as well, which was a blessing and a curse.

"So what are we going to do to them?" Mr. K asked looking down at the giant males.

One was starting to come awake, his eyes fluttering open as a moaned escaped his lips "Lu-Lun...Luna.."

Mr. K smacked the male again with the knuckles as a small his escaped from where the silver had hit the skin.

"Very Interesting" the Fore Lesser said "Here's what we are going to need, and here's what we are going to do. You are to get some silver chains, make sure it's the real stuff. Then tie these fuckers up and make sure it's good and tight."

"Yes Fore Lesser" Mr. K said "Then what?"

"Then" the Fore Lesser said "We'll get the Omega and have ourselves a little fun."

"WOW THIS ROOM IS HUGE!" Selene and Artemis squeeled at the top of their lungs as they saw the room the king had said the wolfen could use. It truly was bigger than anything they had ever lived in, even before Luna's pack mother had died.

Lowell, Rafe (who was recovering quickly from the challenge), Bane and Lupe, Bardolf, Chandra and the young ones all gathered around and just stared at the room. They had been given fresh clothes, though Chandra made a comment that the young ones would get a good bath much to their dismay.

The walls were a pretty blue and the fluffy carpet was a deep cream. A single bed sat beside one wall while a couple of couches and a desk surrounded a TV. A door led to a pretty white bathroom with a huge tub that the young ones suddenly had no problem getting in. They could definitely make due with this Luna thought as she looked around the room with the others. The old man sat that had come with them was standing at the doorway with a happy smile.

"Thank you very much for this room" Luna said bowing at the old man.

"No need to thank me" the man said a bit flustered "I hope the room is suffice to meet the needs of the young ones."

"It's lovely" Luna said "We all appreciate it and will use it wisely."

"All of you?" the man said suddenly confused "I believe the madam is mistaken, this room is just for the young ones and the madam who stays with them" the man said nodding to Chandra.

"Oh" Luna said suddenly embarrassed "Of course, we will make our way back to the woods with the others."

"I'm afraid the madam is mistaken again" the old man said apologetically "The other rooms are located right down the hall. If the madam would like I shall show you now."

"More..than one room?" Luna said bewildered. She had never slept without her pack, they had always been in one place during sleep. She followed the man (who's name was Fritz now that she remembered), and watched as Lupe and Bane were shown a room, Rafe and Bardolf, then Lowell a room all to himself, then she was shown a room.

Before they entered her room Fritz stopped outside the door. "The young master wanted you to have this room specifically" he said in a whisper. Luna wondered what that meant when suddenly the door was opened and she realized what he had been talking about.

The walls were not a solid color or had any kind of decorating, but was a giant mural of the surrounding forest. The trees were painted with such detail she felt as if she were actually outside. Even the carpet was a dark foresty green to match the walls. As Luna looked up the ceiling she felt a gasp escape her lips as she looked at almost an exact replica of the night sky. The painted stars seemed to sparkled out at her and the moon glowed down like the own moon outside that was slowly disappearing to give way to the sun.

There was no overhead lighting, just two small lamps that were on each side of the huge bed that had a velvety blue like the waves of the ocean. She looked back to the old man and found no words to express how amazing it all was.

"There's a bathroom to your right, and the telephone is over at the desk in the corner. Any of you can call for whatever you like, just let us know" the man said giving a bow as he headed for the door.

"Wait" Luna choked out.

The old man turned and gave her a smile "Do not worry miss, I shall let the prince know that the room is to your extreme liking."

Luna gave him a nod of thanks and turned back to the room. She felt a sweep of exhaustion overcome her and she found herself drifting into the soft bed without any care. The lamps were shut off and she tossed in her new bed finding a comfy spot.

An hour passed by and even though she was exhausted, sleep did not come to her. Suddenly a soft tap came at the door.

"Who is it?" Luna called out afraid of being too loud.

The door opened quietly as Selene and Artemis poked their heads in. "We can't sleep, can we lay down with you?" Selene said quietly.

Luna opened her arms and both girls ran into them and snuggled beside her. Even with the two young ones there was a massive amount of room. Then another knock came at the door and Chandra and Faolan were standing with the same look the girls had. They climbed into bed with Luna without a word and curled up among one another.

Soon Lowell, Lupe and Bane all knocked and crawled into the huge bed, the room getting tighter but the comfort getting higher. Rafe soon knocked and was welcome with open arms into the bed and snuggled in. Only Bardolf, who was used to sleeping alone except with his mate, stayed in his room, but Luna heard him check in every now and then throughout the day.

As the peaceful deep breaths of her pack members flooded the room, Luna felt sleep overcome her finally. Her last thought was that although a lot of things were changing, some things were always going to stay the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mayhem sat in his room, too wired for sleep as the sun still burned hot in the sky. The wolfen had been in the mansion for nearly a week now, the ones from the woods going in pairs for rotation with the Brothers. He hadn't seen Luna at all except for a quick moment in the hallway before she barked something into a door and shut it quickly. He had hoped the wolfen moving in would mean some time with her, but it seemed that wasn't looking up right now.

As he sighed and decided to play a little music, he grabbed his favorite guitar, a jet black Fender with a gold trim and started to move his fingers up and down strumming tunes he had never heard of except in his sleep. The music came to him soon and he started to pick up on the melody, humming along with it without a care. He loved to make music, if he had been a human, he would have aspired to be a musician instead of the king of his race.

Mayhem closed his eyes and got swept away in the music when suddenly there was a knock at the door and he quickly stopped. As he looked at the time he realized it was almost sundown and people were starting to get up. How loud had he been to wake someone up?

"Come in" he said his voice a bit hoarse from humming the melody.

As the door opened Iris stepped in, her long blonde hair swept back with a pretty bow. She looked like the twin of her mother, the Chosen Layla, but her eyes were all Qhuinn's. The pretty blue and green combo had become familiar to Mayhem ever since he could remember.

"May I come in?" she asked polite as always. Her mother had made sure she was raised properly.

"You know you can" Mayhem said giving her a lopsided smile.

"Did you sleep at all my prince?" she asked looking at his untouched bedding.

"Couldn't. Too worked up I guess" he said shrugging it off.

"Maybe the change is upon you" she said holding her hands tightly.

"Still a little early, but my father says it will happen soon" he said now chewing on a pick. He had gotten like this around the females lately. Every time they came near him he felt the need to do something, but he didn't exactly know what. There was no way in hell he was going to mate them, he had grown up with Iris and Nalla, and while they were both drop dead gorgeous, he just couldn't see them like that.

A certain red head though he could definitely see...

"My prince?" Iris suddenly said coming towards him.

"Hmmm? Sorry I got lost in a thought. You know you can stop calling me your prince, we have known each other since we could walk."

"No" Iris said looking down with a blush "You are my prince, and I shall call you such."

Mayhem was suddenly at a lost when there was another knock but no pause for Mayhem to allow entrance. Fhear walked in like he had for years, his dark skin and deep hazel eyes on auto pilot till he noticed Iris in the room. Instantly the room became tense as Fhear looked at the girl with wide eyes and open mouth.

"I...I uh...sorry" Fhear said looking down "I didn't know you had company my man. Apologies."

"Dude your fine it's just Iris" Mayhem said going back to his guitar to avoid the awkwardness in the room. Iris just stared at the Moor male with wide curious eyes. Mayhem knew the two had not really known each other but lately things had been like this. Fhear would tense up every time she came near him and she would just give him this weird stare like he was something she had never seen before.

"I'll leave you two now, Nalla and I are playing a new game called Just Dance, it's very fun. You should join us some time" she said giving Fhear a quick look before scooting out the door.

"Okay really dude, what the hell is up with that" Mayhem gestured with the neck of his guitar "You two have been acting weird for weeks, what gives?"

Fhear just gave him a solid look and turned away towards the windows that now clanked up to signal night had come.

"I just...I don't know my man. She's just...so fucking beautiful" he said rubbing the back of his neck "I just freeze you know. And besides even if I did come out and tell her...well.. who the hell would want something like me?" he said giving Mayhem one of his own lopsided smiles.

"What do you mean? Your freaking great, you are the most loyal, selfless person I know. Dude look at my eyes" he said meeting the eyes of the Moor "You are a male of worth without even trying. To hell with where you came from, like the saying says, you only need to know where your going."

"Sound advice my man" Fhear said his deep voice becoming soft "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm a bastard mutt."

Mayhem backed his head away at the comment "Look, have you even tried asking one of the Moors? It really couldn't hurt, I mean, they are the only ones around. Even if they aren't they could still point you in the right direction, or you could even find some kind of kinship to them."

"Maybe..." Fhear said looking away again "Hey you still got that drum set? I'm feeling the beats tonight."

"In the closet" Mayhem pointed before going back to his music. He wasn't going to push it tonight, just because he was wired didn't mean everyone else was.

As they had a small jam session Wahr and Hhate popped in and bobbed their heads to the beat of the drums. Wahr even goofed around like usual and started to do an air guitar before they chilled out and starting playing video games, just shooting the shit since most were off duty tonight.

"You ever think about Nalla or Iris in like...that way?" May suddenly asked as they switched controllers. They had been talking about females and the subject had been bothering him since the little blush from Iris.

"Nalla's into my man here" Hhate said nudging Wahr, his slanted eyes becoming like a vipers as he took a head shot at Fhear's player.

"Really?" May asked looking at his cousin.

"I don't know man" Wahr said shrugging "She's like, all over me lately. Wants to go out and do stuff, sneak around her dad, and you know Zsadist, that male scares the shit out of me sometimes, and I'm not one to fuck around with his daughter. Though I wouldn't mind it believe me."

"You don't have feelings for her?" Mayhem said taking the controller back from Fhear.

"I do" Wahr said looking into the screen, his eyes giving nothing away "But I want to be something a little better before I actually give in. I want to be like my dad, or like yours. A male of worth."

Suddenly Mayhem blasted Wahr's character away in the game. Wahr threw down his controller in disbelief.

"Well with skills like that cousin mine, your not getting very far" May said with a chuckle. Suddenly Wahr tackled him to the ground and they became boys once more, though Wahr was twice Mayhem's size still.

"_Just a few more years_" he thought. Just a few more and he would be just like them.

A knock sounded at the door and all boys straightened up as the queen popped her head in the door frame.

"Hey guys, guess nothing's changed since you were twelve, May's room is still a mess and your still wrestling like wild bears" she said with a smile. Beth, the queen, hadn't changed a bit since Mayhem first opened his eyes to her. She was still as radiant as ever, her black hair reaching now to her backside and her eyes still pretty and blue.

"May, honey, you have a guest" Beth said giving him a wink. His friends popped up and quickly gave excuses to go as they passed his mother with small bows. He heard their feet scooting down the hallway before Wahr cried out for a game of pool.

As Mayhem looked to the doorway Luna stood in and looked around the room curiously. She was dressed in shorts and large white T-shirt, nothing giving away to the figure Mayhem knew through small glances.

"So this is where he hides" she giggled and turned to the queen "Thanks your majesty for leading me to his cave."

"No problem" she said "Try to drag him out of it once in a while, he's a growing boy and needs some fresh air" his mother said giving him a wink before closing the door behind them.

"I wanted to thank you for the room" she said "I've been meaning to find you but your father has my pack on a tight schedule, and things have taken some getting used to" she said. It had been true, Luna and the others were learning basically how to live normally for a change, she had totally forgotten who had given them this gift she had been so busy.

"It's not a problem" he said sitting down with his guitar in his lap "I figured it would help with the change."

"It did believe me" she said putting her hands behind her back and glancing around. The room was a dark blue with white trim at the top and bottom. One wall showed a row of guitars with posters of many bands she had heard of but never seen. On his desk sat a computer and a small sofa with a flat screen TV covered the other wall. He had a small bookshelf and she found herself wondering what kind of books he would read, even though she had never really been given the chance to ever read an actual book.

"Sorry if it's messy" he said suddenly getting up and cleaning the thrown around shirts and miscellaneous stuff.

"It's fine really" she said watching him with a smile as he scurried around in a panic "Believe me I've seen worse, this is probably the nicest place I've ever stayed in."

"What kind of places have you live in?" he asked looking at her while he threw paper into a nearby bin.

"Motels when we could find them, but mostly the woods. Packs make their own dens from whatever they can find when the deer have settled from their migration" she said looking closer at some notes on a piece of paper near the desk. It looked like music, but she couldn't read it even if she tried. Singing was her thing, it was sometimes the only thing she could do to put the young ones to sleep at night.

"So is that all you eat? Deer?" he said now staring at her. She looked up at him and suddenly caught herself blushing. Jesus, he wasn't much but he was sure a lot more than she could handle. He was skinny and lanky, but she liked that about him. He was good looking and normal, two things she was definitely not used to being around.

"Uh" she said remembering his question "Yep, deer is our main source of nutrition, we eat grass and grubs sometimes when we change, but deer meat is probably the best thing for us. Rabbit, squirrel, fox, even a bear will do, though that takes more time and tracking. Deer migrate in herds and are easy to follow. We can eat normal food though, as long as it's fresh. Wolfen have pretty sensitive stomachs when they are not changed over."

"Hmm weird" he said and suddenly caught the word in his mouth. Luna gave a laugh and shook her head.

"It's okay, it must be weird to you. You only drink blood" she said with another giggle.

"No I can eat regular food, I just need to feed from another female to keep my strength up" he said holding his head up a little at her. Luna processed that in her mind, though it was hard to grasp. To a wolfen, their blood was sacred, only to be given for sacrifice or to promise something, never to given out freely. She knew her blood was strong, stronger than anything she had encountered. She wondered if maybe Mayhem could ever drink from her...

Whoa, no. Not going there. Luna gave herself a mental shake and looked out the window.

"Well I'm off tonight, you want to show me around a little bit more?" she said giving him a warm smile.

"I don't know, you want to go into the city? I could show you around there even though we would have to take an escort" he said rolling his eyes "They barely let me out of this cage without one. Last time I did, I ran into you." He pointed at her with a wicked smile.

"And look where you are now" she said holding her hands out to her sides with a cute shrug of her shoulders "Besides I don't do cars. I would rather run then be caged in a metal box with wheels. I don't trust them."

Mayhem got the idea instantly and regained his wicked smile "Just come on down with me, I think you'll like what I'm going to show you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You mean you've never been out in the daytime?" Luna said walking beside him down the stairs of the mansion. They had been talking about their differences, and their alikes.

"Nope, never been allowed. My parents were too scared I would burn up, though most pre-trans can be out for a little while during the day" he said shrugging "I guess they just didn't want to take a chance I might be the one that couldn't."

"That's a bit silly" she said as they got to the door leading to the garage "You never know until you try."

"Exactly" he said "Which is what we are going to find out right now."

"What?" she said confused.

As the lights clicked on Mayhem opened one of the garage doors, smelling the fresh night in the air that would soon turn to dawn. The idea had just come to him, and right now going on impulse seemed the best thing. He looked back to Luna who had such an excitement in her eyes. She was the cause of the change, he guessed. Having her around made him feel...wild.

As they scooted around the expensive imports they came to a bundle wrapped up with a gray sheet. It had been so long since he was able to ride this thing, but it had been a present from his Aunt Xhex, and he had only gotten to ride it a handful of times.

"Whala!" he exclaimed revealing the bright red motorcycle. It was custom painted fire engine red with white trim. White wall tires sparkled under the garage lights and the chrome plated handles glimmered waiting to be ridden. When his parents said he couldn't ride it he had come down almost every day and polished it like fine china, waiting for the day he could take it out.

Today was going to be that day.

"Wow" she said looking the thing over. It was a magnificent piece of metal, but she still felt a little wary about the thought of getting on it. Her kind did not use cars or machinery to get around, just the soles of their feet.

"It's not a car" he said giving her a mischievous look "And there will be open space all around us."

"I don't know" she said taking a step away from the thing. It seemed so unlike her to succumb to something like this.

Mayhem got on the motorcycle and walked it out step by step into the courtyard. Luna followed behind, still watching for the thing to turn into some kind of monster. As she stood beside him she looked down at her feet. Her old boots still clung tight to her ankles...even if she had to bolt she could still make it back without worry.

Suddenly a hand came into her view and she looked up once again into those majestic green eyes.

"Come on" he said smiling "You never know until you try."

Luna gave him a big grin and took his hand that held firm in hers. As she hopped on the back he told her where to place her hands and where to put her feet before he started the engine. When she felt secure as her arms wrapped around his lean body she heard the loud roar of the motor come to life and then sink down into a grumbling purr.

The noise scared her, yet excited her all at once. Before she knew it they had taken off around the courtyard and were racing down the driveway that led onto the highway. At this hour, barely anyone would be coming down it, and the sun would soon rise. Mayhem figured even if he did burn, he still had his leather jacket and his jeans on that would protect most of his skin.

The wind whipped into their hair and the engine roared in the mist of the morning. Luna felt like she was flying, it was wonderful. Never in her life would she have imagined herself like this. She was out, and free, and racing the wind with someone she...

A turn around a sharp bend made her lose her train of thought when she suddenly felt the warm prickle of the sun turning up at the horizon. Mayhem must have caught it too as he glanced to the east with a wide stare, ready for anything. She admired how brave he was, how he took such a chance to have some happiness. She could tell he had been cooped up for a long time, his eyes showed such desire to be something more.

As the sun touched his skin Mayhem felt nothing but warmth and he smiled so wide he thought his cheeks would split. All that worry over nothing. Sure he probably couldn't hang out in the sun during noon, but sunrise was safe for now. He felt such a surge of energy that he roared the engine louder and sped down the stretch of highway feeling the morning sun and mist coat him with peace.

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders and he looked in the mirror to take a look at Luna. What he saw then, he would remember forever and a day. Her bright red hair was whipped back wildly around her face, her beautiful beige skin had a pink blush around her cheeks and nose. Her lips were cracked into a beautiful smile and that laugh escaped her mouth as it turned shrill with excitement. But her eyes were what did him in, such joy, such energy, they glowed like flames.

_"She's like the sunrise"_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly his turn was coming up and he quickly took it heading back up to the gates so that Fritz could let him in. As they pulled up he quickly scooted the motorcycle into the garage and shut the door before it got too bright out.

"That was amazing!" Luna exclaimed as she twirled around. Mayhem found himself with a shit eating grin as he watching her prance around like a school girl.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said as he bent his head down as his face heated up. He was beginning to actually feel tired now for a change.

"Well you should get to bed" she said suddenly looking at him "Your kind sleep right about now and I've got to go out to my post. Maybe we could do that again some other time?"

He looked up with another big smile "Sure, anytime you want."

"Great it's a date then" she said giving another twirl. Luna made it to the door way before she realized what she had just said. She quickly turned around "I mean, not an actual date date, it was just a figure of speech...uh..just I meant.."

"It's cool" May said holding up his hand. Luna sighed with relief, she didn't want to make things awkward with him right now, not after that amazing event outside.

"Hey?" he said when she turned to leave again.

"Yea" she said looking back at him.

"You ever just want to be normal, like human normal, just for day?" he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"More often than you would think" she said before giving him another smile and disappearing around the corner.

"Yea, me too" he said softly before heading upstairs to finally sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Young master, I have a message for you" Fritz said from the doorway of May's room. Mayhem rolled over with a groan, still tired since daylight was still burning bright outside. At least he knew he could stand some of it, but he was still prone to sleeping at this hour.

"Yes Fritz?" he said with a yawn.

"Miss Luna would like you to meet her in the gardens when the sun goes down" Fritz said with a smile "She says it's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" he said now at full attention.

"I'm under strict orders not to say" Fritz said with a bow and quickly shut the door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Mayhem laid back down and thought about what exactly was going to happen tonight. Had he maybe over stepped his boundaries last night somehow? He didn't know how that could possibly happen, but it was always an option. He didn't want to mess this up, what ever it was, with her. She was normal to him, which scared the hell out of him. All Mayhem's life he had everything planned out for him, which was strange. With Luna, he didn't know what to expect, that's probably why he liked her so much.

As he got up he picked out a solid black T-shirt and jeans to wear he thought about the question he had asked her last night. What if they were to have a normal night like humans? The thought made Mayhem smile without knowing and he quickly shook the idea away to think about later. If things went well tonight, then he could start thinking about it.

As he sat down and began to think more about his meeting with Luna. Meeting? Date? He didn't know what to call it, but he was ready like always for anything.

Mary was wandering the halls when she heard the faint crying. She had been on her way downstairs and passing the hall with beautiful statues, she had heard a faint whimpering, like a dog hurt or begging for attention. Not one to ignore such a thing, call it instinct or intuition, Mary began following the sound. She was dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, since today she had decided to take a personal day to just sulk. The depression from not being able to bear children was hitting her hard lately.

She had watched the little ones grow so fast, and now she wanted one more than ever. It had been okay at first when Nalla was born. Mary had been so happy for her friend and had helped out a lot, but then Iris was born, and Wahr and Mayhem. It had tolled on her to see everyone so pregnant and happy while she knew she could never have that.

As the whimpering grew louder Mary upped her steps and shook off the bad feelings. Rhage was a baby enough for her some days, two of them would only be a problem. She would be okay about not having a child.

Until she saw what the whimpering had been coming from.

Down on the floor a small boy that looked no more than two was barely dressed and looking around the hallway with big tears in his eyes. His feet were bare with dark skin, a lot like Rhages, and his sandy blonde hair was ruffled in waves that fell down to his ears. His big apricot eyes finally looked towards Mary and she nearly gasped at the resemblance to her hellren. If Rhage were two foot something and shirtless with a cute pudgy belly, he would look exactly like this little boy.

As the boy wiped tears away more came to follow going down his face. Mary's heart instantly melted and got on her knees facing the boy. He moved a little back, unsure of what she wanted, but it was obvious he was lost in the big mansion.

"Hi sweetheart" Mary said extending her hand "What's your name?"

The boy looked her up and down, trying to asses some kind of threat before wiping some more tears from his eyes. "Fao" he tried to say but his speech was a bit hushed.

"What was that?" Mary cooed at his "Fao?"

He nodded and tried to say the rest "Fao-Faolan"

"Wow what a awesome name" Mary said trying to seem friendly "Are you lost?" The boy nodded vigorously now.

"Well you just come with me and I'll get you back to your room" she said extending her arms. The boy was looking hesitant again but soon wandered into her arms his hands closed tightly against his chest. Mary picked up the boy with ease, for such a cute thing he weighed practically nothing. Suddenly a loud growl came not from Mary but from little Faolan.

"You hungry little man?" she said into his hair. He smelt like wood and dirt, as if he had been playing in it for weeks. Faolan nodded against her neck and Mary found herself smiling.

"Well let's head to my room, we'll get you some snacks and then find out where you are staying" she said. He had to be from the wolfen pack, those eyes were a dead give away. Surely Fritz would know where he was staying.

As they made their way into her room she set the boy down on the bed and realized his skin was so dark because it was covered in dirt.

"You need a bathe" she said looking at his tiny feet. As tiny Faolan looked at her he took in the room with a wide stare and then looked towards the bathroom with complete terror.

"Don't worry" she said taking his eyes back to hers "I promise I'll be real gentle and we will have some good snacks, but first you need to get cleaned up. Nobody likes a stinky boy" she said giving the boy a tickle. He giggled and rolled over away from her hand and nodded his approval. Mary went over to the phone and dialed down to the kitchen to bring up some snacks for her and the little boy. Then she went to work.

His clothes were tattered and she had the distinct need to patch them up as well as he handed them over to her. She filled the tub with nice warm water and even added bubbles to make it more welcoming. She found herself turning away as he stepped in but then scolded herself since he was only a child and she was just caring for him.

"Bub" he said pointing to the bubbles all around him.

"Yep, their called bubbles" she said taking some in her hand and blowing them out to him. He squealed with delight and splashed the water.

"Bubbs!" he exclaimed.

Mary scrubbed him clean, making sure there was no trace of grime or dirt on him and as she pulled him out the tub was a dishwater brown.

"Man you were stinky" she said as she wrapped a towel around him. Mary couldn't bring herself to put him back in the old shorts, so she found and extra robe and bundled him in it as she carried him to the bedroom where a plate of assorted snacks were. There was cheese crackers, apples, chips and dip and all kinds of things that little kids would eat.

Faolan hurriedly went over to the plate and began shoving things in his mouth. "Whoa! Slow down crazy, there's plenty here for you so just chew slowly so you won't choke" Mary said taking away several handfuls of food from him. The little bow bit into a apple slice and looked up for approval.

"Yep just like that" she said taking a bite of her own. After they had finished Faolan yawned deeply. He slowly got down from his chair and went over to Mary where she was seated. He climbed up into her lap and snuggled up against her chest before falling into a deep sleep. Mary felt tears prickle in her eyes as she held the little boy close to her.

It was almost too perfect, she had been wanting a child, and somehow one had just fallen into her life, or more likely crawled into it. He was wolfen, she knew that he could never fit in with Rhage's race, but God help her, she was going to stay like this, for however long it took.

Mayhem waited outside in the gardens where Fritz had told him to go. The summer air was thick with the smell of flowers and the moon was almost full. He suddenly wondered how wolfen decide when to change, or if they have to change according to the moon. So many questions he had, and hopefully they would be answered.

He heard the faint howling of the wolfen in the distance and felt himself tense up at the sound. Suddenly there was movement behind him and the young boy Lowell was standing behind him almost naked with just shorts on, his goldenrod eyes gleaming at him. Jesus, they weren't gleaming, they were actually glowing!

"Luna will meet you over by the far wall where it opens to the woods" he said his voice having a small growl to it.

"Okay, hey what's up with the eyes?" May found himself asking.

"It's a hunt night" Lowell said walking past him and slowly crouching down "Grandmother moon is telling us to change."

Ah, so there answered one question. Before Mayhem could ask another though Lowell was gone and a tan little wolf was standing there looking at him. But those goldenrod eyes were the same, so Lowell was still present.

"Whoa dude, you are little" May said again. The wolf growled at him and turned to walk away. May felt like kicking himself just then, male vampires never liked to be demeaned in any way, he was sure wolfen didn't appreciate it either.

"Hey Lowell!" Mayhem called trying to follow the small wolf "I didn't mean it man, just I thought you all got as big as Luna did, I didn't mean to offend you!" The wolf stopped and looked back at him before nodding his head and huffing that it was cool between them. As they reached the far gate of the wall that surrounded the mansion Lowell pressed the button that opened the doors and walked out into the woods. He looked back at May and somehow he knew he should stay to wait for Luna here.

May gave a wave goodbye before the tan wolf ran into the roods at full speed, probably excited to go out with the pack tonight. He could relate to that excitement when Wahr had asked him to go out to the clubs for his birthday.

May turned towards the wall and waited among the woods, hearing the chirping of the crickets and watching the fireflies dance around the grass like floating ballerinas. Suddenly the night grew silent, the crickets stopped chirping, the fireflies lay low towards the ground. Even the winds seemed to hush it's breeze through the branches of the trees.

As he looked around to see what had caused the quiet, there stood the massive white wolf. The wolf's fur glowed like the white of the moon and the massive paws seemed to envelope the fallen tree it stood upon. But the eyes were that of pure amber, deep and fiery, and Mayhem knew it was Luna in the creatures body.

"Hey" Mayhem said giving a small wave "Geeze I feel a bit over dressed since Lowell just showed up half naked."

The wolf bent her head low but laughter gleamed in those big eyes. The wolf hopped off the fallen tree and walked towards May sniffing the air as she went. She was huge, probably the size of a lion, or even a tiger. Compared to Lowell's size she was gigantic in the wolfen area. She came closer to him, her head inches away from his body. At full height she was a bit taller than him, which showed just how puny he was.

"So I''m guessing this is the big surprise?" he said holding out his hand. Wolf Luna sniffed at it before walking around behind him. "What the?" he began but didn't finish before she swept up under him. Mayhem was straddling Luna's back instantly, his hands digging into the wolf's shoulder blades and his knees pulling together against her chest.

"Whoa" he said almost out of breath. Even riding the wolf he could feel the power under the snow colored fur. Luna gave a snort to hold on and leaped forward into the woods. The wind whipped past Mayhem, his ears hearing the whistle of the breeze and the sting on the tip of his nose. The tree's passed by in whooshes and the stars seemed to dance as he looked up into the sky. What it must feel like to do this every full moon he couldn't imagine, but he'd give anything to be able to.

As he looked to the side again he saw wolves all around running fast just as Luna was. He thought he could recognize a few, the smaller one obviously Lowell again, but the furs were almost identical, a mix of brown, tan, and black. Luna was the only white wolf, he suddenly figured out.

They passed beautiful landscapes Mayhem had never even known were around the mansion. A beautiful crystal lake was behind the mountain where Mayhem knew the Tomb was located, but even beyond that the woods became even deeper. The trip seemed to last only minutes, but when you travel via wolfen, everything seems to go fast.

Suddenly Luna slowed down and let the pack get ahead of her, no doubt letting them hunt for the deer they so preciously needed. She began heading towards a different path that suddenly cleared out into a field with soft wheat swaying in the wind. Up towards the end though were massive rocks that looked more than a thousand years old at least. Four huge rocks, bigger than a bulldozer sat at the bottom with three stacking on top like the beginning of a triangle. Then two more were on top of the three, the only thing missing was the top one to complete the triangle.

"What is this place?" Mayhem said getting off of Luna. The white wolf just stared at the rocks, a deep sadness over taking those amber eyes. May turned back to the rocks and began taking a closer look at them. Strange markings covered the rocks with crude indention's.

"This is where they buried the ten Great Wolfs" Luna suddenly spoke up, now naked and human looking. Mayhem quickly looked away, embarrassed once again at her boldness.

"Great Wolf?" he asked looking at the rocks a little harder than he would have liked.

"Yes. Listen hand over your shirt so you can at least look at me" she said behind him. Mayhem did as he was told and when she was decent decided to look back at her.

"So what does it mean to be a Great Wolf?" he said.

"They are our ancestors. When Grandmother Moon was given a gift to create a being for the Earth, she made the Ten Great Wolves, all born from her tears. All were male, and all went around the world to protect Grandfather Sky's children. Here they lay now, all dead, except for one" she said looking up to the top of the great monolith.

"And who is he?" Mayhem asked looking at Luna's sad eyes.

"Jericho the Just" she said in a whisper "My father."

Mayhem just stared up at the top as she did. It was a big deal to her, to let someone in on her past. He could tell that just from the way she had avoided his questions about the scars on her back, or the way she never mentioned anything about herself.

"Where is he?" Mayhem asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know" Luna said looking down "Last time I saw him I.." she said grabbing the top of her shoulder "I'm the last one if he dies. Most of the packs are descendants of the Great Wolfs, but none had a pure born heir. I was the only one born with Great Wolf blood still running deep in my veins. If he dies, I'll be the only one the wolfen can turn to, and not just my pack, but all the packs in the world."

"That's a big responsibility" he said turning fully towards her "Does that scare you?"

"More than anything" she said quietly just in case someone was listening.

"You and I have so much in common then" he said shaking his head "The thought of ruling my people terrifies me, more than anything I would rather be out fighting my enemy than being king. My father had the same issue I guess, but at least he got the chance to fight, I never will."

"You mean you are not trained to fight?" she said.

"Nope, princes aren't allowed. It's an exclusive club I'll never be part of" May said shrugging his shoulders as if he had accepted the fact.

"And you want to learn don't you?" Luna said.

"Yes" May said.

"Well then my prince" Luna said puffing out her chest "If the vampires won't train you their way, I guess you'll be trained the wolfen way."

"You can't be serious?" May said.

"Why not? Your the prince, you can do anything" she said her eyes getting that mischievous look.

Mayhem smiled at her once more, feeling his heart sway with something he wasn't quite sure of.

"Well then wolf" he said "Let's start tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"First rule" she said rising up to Mayhem's height (which wasn't much) "Intimidation. Your opponent must think you dangerous before you even move. You remember the alley right?"

Mayhem stood shirtless next to her while Luna paced around him with nothing but his T-shirt on. He was trying to pay attention to her but something deep inside him was stirring just thinking about her with so little clothes.

"Mayhem?" she said giving him a curious look.

"Yea I remember" he said trying to give himself a mental shake. Luna's hair was glowing under the moonlight, and her eyes seemed even more vivid then usual. "You had those lessers shaking in their boots before they even knew what was coming" he said to make it seem like he was giving it extra thought.

"Exactly" she said now pacing around him again "You need to make them feel like you could take them down, even when there is a good chance you can't. If they show hesitation in any way then you have a shot at killing them." Now she stood right in front of him again "Now show me how you intimidate."

"What?" May said giving her crazy looking eyes.

"Come on"she said giving him a push "Show me your mean face."

Mayhem tried to straighten to his full height and gave her the deadliest look he could think of. But Luna's face suddenly started to scrunch and then burst out laughing.

"Come on man" she said "You look like your taking a bad shit. Give me the "back the hell off" face." May tried again but ended up with the same results with Luna just giggling at him. In a way he felt good he was making her laugh, but at the same time he was embarrassed as hell.

"Okay let's try this because we need to get through this" she said "I want you to close your eyes and just imagine what I'm telling you."

Mayhem closed his eyes, trying not to further the humiliation.

"Okay, think of something you care about, it can be anything" she said. Mayhem quickly thought of Luna, he didn't even have to try. Since she was the first thing that popped in his head he just stuck with it as she continued.

"Now think of that thing in danger somehow, think of it getting hurt" she said.

Mayhem imagined Luna with silver on her again, imagined a lesser putting a silver bullet into her. He suddenly felt his heart start racing, and a huge urge to maim and tear anything close to him.

"Now try to imagine yourself saving it, protecting it, doing anything possible to keep it safe from whatever is harming it. Think of your enemy about to attack again."

Mayhem did. He saw himself standing in front of Luna with the lesser ready to fire his gun again. He was ready to take the hit for her, ready to have that black oily blood covering him while he tore the lesser up piece by piece.

"Now open your eyes" she said.

He did, and when he looked to Luna she suddenly flinched back at his eyes. He felt like fire was running through his veins. His heart was pumping fast and all the little muscles that he had were aching for a fight.

"Whoa" Luna said backing up a little bit more "Now I need to take a picture so you can do that all the time. That is definitely intimidation."

Mayhem closed his eyes trying to shake off the image of Luna hurt "What's rule two?" he said.

Luna seemed flustered then. The look Mayhem had just gotten into his eyes was one she had only seen a couple times in males. They got that look when a mate was in danger, she had seen it in Bardolf's eyes when Bader had been caught in a poacher's trap. Luna felt a shiver run through her and tried to get back on the subject of his training. She could think about that look later...

"Rule two is never underestimate your opponent" she said " It takes twice as much energy to hit and miss then it does to hit and make contact. Wear out your opponent if you know there's a chance you could lose. Make them miss their target. Doing this will slow them down and make you speed up."

"And rule three?" Mayhem said now looking back to normal.

"Rule three" Luna said with a wicked smile "If they do hit you, you hit back twice as hard. Make them see you are the alpha, and show no mercy when they are down. Only let them submit when you feel the need to. Otherwise, kill them."

"Harsh rules" May said looking around.

"It's the wolfen way" she said crossing her arms against her chest. She held her back straight, she was proud of her kind and their ways.

"Well if it works for you it has to work for me" he said with a smile.

"Good, then let's test it" Luna said turning to him and looking to the woods. Before Mayhem could protest Luna let out a long howl into the night air.

It sounded like a wave was splashing through the treeline as many footsteps pounded through the tall grass into the valley where the graveyard rocks stood. About twenty bright eyes from canary yellow to dusty gold all stood staring at him as the wolf pack stood behind their alpha. Luna looked back at him with a smile.

"Practice" she said with a grin.

"Whoa, wait" he said holding up his hands "Luna look at me. I'm scrawny and weak, I can't fight twenty wolves!"

"You aren't fighting all of them" she said "Just a few. It will be a good test run to see if you can follow the three rules."

Suddenly a circle was formed around him as Luna watched her pack strut around. They knew this practice. Luna could remember when it happened to her many moons ago. It was an initiation ceremony, where the pup was put to the test by proving themselves to the pack. Although this was a bit different.

Wolfen pups had three tests to be accepted into the pack officially. One test was to see what the pup could hunt. If they brought back a rabbit or fox, they were deemed swift and were put as scouts, if they brought back a doe, they were trackers or hunters. If they brought a buck, as Luna had done, they were fighters for the pack. The only way you could fail the test is if you brought back nothing.

Second test was a test of endurance. A pup must find shelter, food, and water for a week by itself. If the pup came back in good health, it passed.

This was the third test, the test of strength. If the pup went through the matches without submitting, then the pup passed and entered the pack with welcome arms. Luna remembered fighting Fenris for the first time. He had been merciless but she had towered over him when they changed, therefore her winning the match. She had been the pack's fighter ever since.

"Begin!" Luna suddenly said and the first pack member jumped out in the circle behind Mayhem. It was Ulf, one male from the Long Paw pack. She remembered him because he had shown an interest in Chandra when the packs first went on their hunt together. If he proved worthy Luna would allow the mating if Chandra felt the same way.

The male lunged for Mayhem but he was quickly ready for it as he jumped out of the way. But the wolf was smart and lunged again quickly going for his legs this time rather than his arms. Mayhem kicked out his feet and grabbed the wolf by the chest, knocking him to the ground as he tried to crush the body. But Ulf had other plans as he snapped at the prince's arms trying to get him off of his body.

Mayhem struggled some more but finally had the wolf pinned down. Suddenly he felt a surge beneath the wolf's bones and he was suddenly transformed back to a male with ratty brown hair and saffron eyes.

"Sub!" he called out to Luna and she gave the nod of her head to signal the first match was over. Mayhem moved off of Ulf and backed up ready for the next fight. Ulf gave him a thumbs up before going into the circle and having a sit down with the rest.

A quick yip and suddenly two wolves were upon him now. Mayhem felt their paws dig into his back and he fell down. One wolf was gnawing into his shoulder, though not enough to tear his flesh, while the other was tearing into his pant leg.

Mayhem thrust his body up and threw out his arms getting the two wolves to back up sufficiently. He realized it was the twins that always seemed to be around Luna. Lupe's torn ear was a dead give away on which one was which, but they both had the same dark coat making them look like blurs as they raced around Mayhem trying to confuse him. Mayhem caught Lupe by the leg as he pounced and kicked Bane back with his foot. It was going to be difficult stopping them both but May had a plan. He suddenly wrapped his arm tight around Lupe's neck and flew at Bane in the same way. His hand grabbed tightly around the fur as Bane struggled to get him with his large jaws. He threw himself and the twin wolves down to the ground and anchored himself to the grass so none of them could move.

The same shift and movement was felt again in Mayhem's arms and a choked "Sub!" popped out of both the twins mouths. Mayhem got up once more and shook his arms out ready for the next one. But none from the pack went after him. All stood looking at Luna as she stepped forward towards him.

"Begin!" Bane said from the circle taking over the lead of Luna. Mayhem was ready was Luna leaped for him and quickly caught her by the waist and threw her to the edge of the circle. Luna smiled devilishly at him and went once again for him. He was ready to take her head on but she quickly darted to the side and elbowed him right in the back before kicking out his legs.

Mayhem fell to the ground and struggled to get back up as Luna jumped on top of him and began trying to pin his arms down. He quickly rolled over taking her with him and pinned himself on top of her. He could feel all her muscles quivering beneath him when suddenly an elbow came flying back and smacked him right in the temple.

May fell back on his ass before Luna was up and ready to go at him. She leaped up and instantly Mayhem bent up his knees and caught her in the chest with his feet. He quickly grabbed her hands and they tumbled backwards together. It all happened so fast but Mayhem was suddenly on top of Luna, her hands pinned to the ground, but he wasn't looking at her body, but into her eyes. Mayhem saw fear cross them for the first time as he bent over her. He suddenly realized that if she lost this match, the pack wouldn't consider her alpha anymore. A part of him wanted to win the match, to prove that he could fight, but the other loudly told him that it would hurt Luna if he did.

Mayhem felt his grip loosen before he noticed and Luna shot up with her fist and clocked him in the nose sending him backward. She slowly stood up and looked around her pack, her eyes telling all of them she was still in charge even though Mayhem had pinned her down.

She looked down at him and prayed her eyes showed her thanks to him in some way. He must have caught on as he looked up to her as he wiped his nose and nodded a "your welcome."

"Sub" she said looking at Bane and he gave a solid nod before turning to his twin. She held out her hand to Mayhem and he took it without hesitation.

"All right, I think that's enough entertainment for tonight" Luna said giving a big smile to her pack "Can we get a howl for our boy here!"

All the wolves yipped and howled at the sky for him before running off into the woods once more. A couple pack members brushed by him, giving his palm a good lick or a head nod before joining the others. In a way it was like actually dealing with a real animal if he forgot they turned into normal people when the sun came up.

As soon as they were alone the chirping of the crickets sounded again as the valley grew calm once more. Mayhem felt his skin already start to bruise from the fight, but a part of him was happy with the soreness. It meant he had actually done something, and proven himself in doing it. As he turned back to Luna he suddenly felt a change rush through him. The dark stirring inside of him deepened as he looked at her under the moonlight. Her lips were a bit swollen from the fight and she had a beautiful pink blush brushing against her cheeks. That wild red hair was curly and everywhere around her round face, but those eyes looked up at him with such passion he had never seen before.

"You let me win" she said softly, her arm crossing over her chest to hold on the other.

"Yea I did" he said quietly also though he was sure nobody was around.

She took a few steps closer to him. She was as close now as she had been when he had offered his neck to her.

"Why?" she said looking down at the ground.

Mayhem could smell that scent of hers now, it's intoxication hitting his senses like wildfire. She smelt like pine trees and dark woody incense. As she moved even closer to him now, their bodies almost touching, he remembered she had asked a question.

"Because" he said "You were scared that you wouldn't be Alpha if I beat you. I saw it in your eyes, and I can't stand you being scared."

Luna looked up at him now with something dark behind those light eyes. He suddenly felt his own scent in the air now, the dark spicy scent that only bonded males make. He still wasn't sure why it was happening now even though he hadn't transitioned yet, but for the moment he let it go, letting it mix in with her own in the valley.

Luna moved closer to him, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. He could feel her hand touching his chest and he only prayed she didn't feel how hard his heart was beating right then.

She was now on her tip toes then, looking up at this boy who had given her so much. His kindness was almost unknown in her world. To think he actually lost a fight to her? Not one wolfen would do such a thing, for pride and honor were everything. She felt herself press against his body, feeling her own heart race along with his. Good lord whatever smell was coming from him she wanted to bury herself in it, it smelled so good. She nuzzled into his neck inhaling his smell. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her body and she felt the deep urge to mate struggle inside of her.

She had put off the mating ceremony for so long. Her first time had felt so wrong, and the second felt even more so, she had put it off for nearly three years. But now in this boys arms, the need grew strong within her. Maybe with him it wouldn't feel wrong as it had with the others, sure he was a different species than her, but the anatomy was just the same. Besides he had given her so much, surely the ceremony would work with him as well...

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear as her lips brushed against his neck and her arms wrapped around his lanky body. She vanished the thoughts of the mating ceremony and came back to reality which was just as intense. Her face was close to his now, her lips almost being able to brush his if she moved ever so slightly.

"Anytime" he said holding her closely. Jesus, was this really happening? She was so close to him and he felt practically everything since all she was wearing was his T-shirt. He wanted to kiss those pink lips and feel those curly red waves. He wanted to run his hands down those curvy hips, feel those large breasts against his chest breathing hard. He wanted to run his fangs down her neck and have her under him...

WHOA. Mayhem's breathing had just gone from fast to heavy as he thought about Luna under him, her wild hair everywhere around her.

"You okay?" Luna said stepping back from him now but still keeping her hands on him.

"Yep" he said trying to look away from her without blushing "Everything's great."

"Uh, okay" she said tucking a wavy strand behind her ear. The movement only made Mayhem's heart beat fast as she looked even lovelier than before.

"You want to head back to the mansion?" she said "I'd hate to keep you out here all night."

The thought of spending more time with her alone almost did him in even though his pants were still loose beneath him. Damn it, being a pre-trans meant almost no sex drive at all, though he was thinking about it seriously right now.

"Sure let's head up that way" he managed to say.

"Alright let me give you a ride back" she said taking off her the shirt. Mayhem quickly turned around and took the T-shirt when it was handed to him. As he put it on and turned around Luna was in wolf form again and the thoughts of her naked became hazy. He climbed on top of her back and they sped off together into the woods once more.

As they came upon the mansion wall, the trees and fireflies darting around him, Mayhem slipped off the giant wolf's back and looked up at the lights of his house. When he turned to say goodbye to Luna she was already gone, disappearing into the woods to hunt with her pack.

It had been one intense night, and Mayhem looked forward to laying down for an hour or two. He quietly entered the mansion, stepping easily past the billiard room where a game of pool was being played by some of the Brothers. He made it past the kitchen where the staff was busy at work for Last Meal and his father's office was closed up tightly with sounds of his father talking on the phone.

He had finally made it to his room and locked the door behind him, not wanting to be disturbed right now. Had he seriously been thinking about having sex with Luna? Those kind of things had never even crossed his mind when he was in the presence of other females, but with Luna tonight it had been all he could think about. Did it mean he was close to his transition? Maybe wolfen had that kind of effect on his kind?

He really couldn't answer any of his questions, all he knew was that Luna made his heart burn with something he had never felt before. She must feel somewhat the same, he could tell that she was the kind of girl who would maim a guy if she didn't want him touching her.

Mayhem sunk down into his bed when suddenly he caught her scent once more. He quickly shot up and looked to the door and then to both his windows thinking that maybe she was outside somehow hanging from the trees that stood so close to the mansion. But he didn't see a flash of skin, or a blur of white. Nor did he see her wild red hair and those fire eyes staring at him from the darkness. Yet still her scent stood in the air.

Suddenly he realized it was the shirt that the smell was coming from. Luna had worn it almost all night, so of course it would smell like her. May took the shirt off and sunk back down in the bed, holding the piece of clothing against his chest like a blanket. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, feeling the rush hit his senses like a high.

She was incredible to him, so strong, and brave, and...wild. It was the only term he could put on her. Those eyes were always darting around or fixed right on him. Her whole essence screamed that she was not to be messed with, yet she had gotten so close to him. The whole thing was confusing and wonderful at the same time and it left Mayhem counting the hours until he could see her again.

He suddenly sat up and looked out the window to the white moon pouring it's light into his room, his Luna, the light of the dark muteness of his world.

Mayhem closed his eyes, and thought of her.

And deep in the woods, a lone figure stood staring up at the moon with her eyes closed, thinking of him.

**A little P.S. for my readers! I'm going to Chicago for a week so I made this chapter extra long just in case I can't get to my computer during my trip! I promise as soon as I'm back there will be a chapter hot and fresh for you guys. Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Fenris" he heard a wheeze come from behind him "Fenris, don't...don't give up." But he had, all was lost it seemed. As the male wolfen tried to shift in his chains his skin began hissing like bacon on a frying pan. God the pain was unbearable, like a hot iron being placed on the sole of your foot or the inside of your palm. The damn thing with white hair had done this to him, had tied them up and left them in this warehouse to rot.

_We'll have ourselves a little fun_. What the hell had that meant? Basset's breathing was becoming ragged now. Soon one of those things would come and tie them up with steel chains instead of silver. They wanted the two males alive for some reason, but if they kept up the routine of chaining them on and off again with silver, they would only last another month or two. Fenris hated the things, he knew they weren't human, but had no clue what else they could be so he just called them things.

God, he missed Luna. Now at this time since he had given up any hope of escape, he began thinking about what could have been. Fenris sunk his head lower, giving his neck some flexing as his dark black hair dripped in front of him. He had grown a small beard since they had been captured, and now his hair was becoming even more ratty. Luna's hair was never ratty although she swore it was.

No. Her hair was like flames flickering in the night, always swaying and moving around. He had planned on mating Luna when he was proclaimed Alpha, but he knew with her history of the mating ceremony it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He had waited too long to take her, as an Alpha he could have any female whether they submitted or not. Their children would be the next leaders of their race, but now as the chains sunk deeper into his skin, that dream seemed very far away.

Suddenly the heavy wooden doors of the warehouse opened up in a loud shriek. The things were back...

"Still alive freak?" the one with dark hair said coming over with the steel chains. If only he and Basset were not so weak from the silver, he would rip the thing to shreds with his bare hands.

"Fenris" Basset said behind him "Don't listen to him." Basset, the ever loving Alpha of his pack. Fenris had known the male for some time, he was always kind but firm, not like Fenris. He had driven his pack away into a city they did not know, he had made Basset and the other packs come here. Only Grandmother Moon knew whether either of their packs were alive.

"I said" the thing spoke as he kicked the chain around Fenris's feet "still ALIVE?" The chain dug into his skin and cooked it raw. The things had stripped Fenris and Basset to their boxers as the chains held them around the feet, arms, chest, and neck.

"Yes, we are still alive" Basset wheezed.

"Good, because my master is coming tonight" the thing said with a chuckle "You boys will have a grand time with him."

As he spoke the words a dark scent drifted into the air of the warehouse. Fenris felt Basset's skin start to prickle as his own did at the scent. That smell was something evil, pure and utterly evil.

"Speak of the devil" the thing said turning around towards the door. The other thing with the white hair came in just then, with some figure dressed in a white robe.

"Omega" the thing with dark hair said with a bow.

Fenris looked at the creature as it moved around the warehouse. It had no feet, but rather glided across the floor towards him and Basset.

"These are the ones you have brought me?" the robed one spoke. His voice sounded like an echo, dark and spine tingling.

"Yes master" the white haired one said "We think them Brothers."

"No" the robed one said now shaking his head slowly "These are not Brothers, but are something of greater value."

"Master?" the dark haired one spoke now.

"Take the other one to the other room, keep him there for now" the robed one said pointing to a outer door that led to another part of the warehouse "This one here is mine."

Fenris felt his heart beat faster as Basset was dragged away by the dark haired on. The robed one was staring at him, he was sure of it. What the hell he was going to do with him though was beyond his mind.

"Bring him to the table" the thing said.

"But master" the white haired one said "I don't think we can turn him."

"No" the master said "But we can take him for our use."

The white haired one drug Fenris over to the tabled and hoisted him up by some chains above the rafters. Fenris knew something terrible was about to happen as he struggled against the chains trying to break free or slip loose in any way. This thing was going to take him.

As he lay down on the table Fenris felt the chains tighten around him so he couldn't struggle anymore. He was completely stuck as the master stood above him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Fenris said letting his golden eyes stare into the thing.

"No" the thing said raising a dagger high above Fenris's chest "I'm going to make you live."

* * *

"Is there any trace of him?" Luna asked hearing Lupe and Bane behind her as she stared off the mountain cliff looking down into the forest.

"No Alpha" Lupe said "No trace, but we are still looking. Rafe and Ulf said they would check the butcher shops next week, the scent of fresh meat could be throwing them off."

"Good" Luna said still staring up at the forest "Have the others eaten?"

"Yes Alpha" Bane said now "We caught two bucks and several bobcats. It will be enough to last us about four weeks."

"Try to stay away from the bucks for a while"she said "Let them be able to breed this summer so that the fawns will be born this spring. Also, have the cabin ready by next sunset, the pack can't keep living in a shack all winter long."

"Yes Alpha" the twins said. She heard them begin to leave but suddenly stopped.

"Alpha?" Bane said looking back to her. She met both the twins eyes as she turned to them.

"Yes?"

"Have you feelings for the boy?" Bane said "Mayhem?"

Luna fought the blush that tried to cover her cheeks. She turned away from them without an answer because truthfully, she couldn't answer them.

"If so" Lupe said "The Half Moon Pack approves. The others also agree, he is a good match for you."

"He is not one of us" Luna said crossing her arms.

"Well" Bane said shifting his feet "No offense Alpha, but your mother was not one of us either, and look what happened with that. And now we have you." And with that the twins disappeared back into the forest.

Her mother. The story of her and her father was something of a legend she supposed. When Grandmother Moon had created the ten Great Wolf's she had loved each one, but like all pups they left her and roamed the Earth protecting their kind. So Gran Moon asked Grandfather Sky to make her a child that would never leave the sky, and out of the came Celina, her mother. But Celina longed to roam the Earth as the Great Wolf's did, and one night she fell from the sky. That night, her father Jericho saw Celina, and love at first sight became real. Out of their union they created Luna, but Grandmother Moon was unhappy with her mother, so she took her from the Earth and back into the sky.

Luna looked up at the North Star, and it seemed to twinkle a little brighter at her. Yes, that was her mother up there, she was turned into a star after she gave birth to her. The story seemed silly and completely unrealistic, but Luna knew that back in that time, magic like that was as real as her flesh she saw now under the moonlight.

If things like that could happen, surely she could be with someone like Mayhem. She gave a great sigh and sat down on the dewy grass. She was bare under the moon, naked as all her people were at this time of the week. The full moon was tomorrow, and she would have to change for the whole night. No switching unless she wanted to be even more worn out than she already was. She didn't regret taking Mayhem out tonight though, she had wanted to. In his company she felt...at peace. Normal. Relaxed. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. The pressure's of being an Alpha and to try and find Fenris and Basset had tolled on her. Every day nothing was found, every day she felt them slipping away from her.

Suddenly a noise caught Luna's ear and she quickly stood up ready for it whether it be animal or wolf. Out of the bushes stepped Chandra, her blonde tangle of hair all around her shoulders as her wide eyes looked to Luna in a panic. Her clothes look disheveled as if she had quickly changed and headed into the woods.

"What's happened?" Luna said coming close to the female.

"I can't find Faolan" she said out of breathe "I've looked everywhere, his scent just disappears!"

Luna placed her hands firmly on the female's shoulders and looked into her buttercup eyes.

"Calm down. We'll find him, tracking isn't your strong point remember?" Luna said with a smile.

"Right" Chandra said pushing down her wild hair "Hunting is. And taking care of the young ones."

"Exactly" Luna said picking up a large T-shirt she had snagged from the cabin "Just take me to where his scent ends and I'll find him. It's a big house, but not that big. Besides, Faolan is always so dirty, it's a wonder you didn't see a little mud trail."

"I try to get him clean" Chandra said with a huff "But the little rascal won't hold still when I'm licking him."

Luna gave a laugh remembering her giving her pack mother the same issue as they walked back down to the mansion together. Entering the mansion was a lot easier now that the wolfen guarded the gates. Fighting with the vampires had proven to be a beneficial union, her pack was well fed and got the exercise they needed fighting the lessers. Luna felt the Brothers felt the same way, seeing as how now they were requesting certain wolfen to join them at night for the fighting.

As they walked along the mansion Luna felt the closeness that the vampires had bestowed on the wolfen. In every room, whether there be a female or a Brother, a wolfen sat by the side of the person or was helping them in some way. Others had come from packs now, finding Rafe or Bardolf on nights when they were in the city, asking to join the pack. Luna had interviewed each one, and seeing the hopelessness in their eyes, she had let each one join her pack. Now over forty wolfen roamed around the woods or helped out in the mansion, and all turned to her for advice or comfort.

In a way Luna was glad to help them, she saw a little bit of herself in each one of the newcomers. None had young, though that would change with the coming harvest moon. The mating ceremonies would happen, and young would fill up the woods once more. The harvest moon season was a special time, and this year the Red Moon would come for the wolfen.

"Here" Chandra said pointing down to spot in the hallway "I can't track him from here, his scent is clouded by something else."

Luna bent down to the floor and inhaled Faolan's scent. He had not been bathed when he was in the spot, so the scent was still strong.

"Come, I can find him" Luna said walking down the hallway following the scent. Chandra was right, the young pup's scent was coated with something...warm.

As Luna was led down several hallways she stopped at a door where she could hear peaceful breathing on the other side.

"Chandra" Luna said to the female "I want you to stay out here and be quiet. Faolan is on the other side and I think he is sleeping. One of the female vampire's must have took him to her room."

Chandra nodded and stepped back to the end of the hallway just to be sure she wouldn't disturb the young when Luna went in. Luna knocked lightly on the door and entered without making a sound. Inside the grand room was a beautiful big bed with a female sleeping soundly with Faolan snuggling on top of her chest.

Luna felt her breath catch in her lungs. The boy looked so peaceful, his tiny hands curled up against the females shirt, his pudgy legs dangling off her sides. Luna could hear his tiny little snore as he snuggled closer into the female. He never slept like this, not even after a long day of practice hunting.

Suddenly the female's eyes opened wide and she looked towards Luna. Her hand shot up quickly and wrapped around Faolan's body as if she were protecting him.

"Shhh" Luna said putting her finger to her mouth "It's just me. We couldn't find him and we tracked him here."

Luna now recognized the female as being the mate of the Brother she had hurt when the pack had first arrived. Her name was Mary, if Luna remembered right.

"I..I gave him a bath" she said holding the child still "And he ate some snacks with me and we just kinda fell asleep. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's..."Luna said looking down at the peaceful child "It's alright. I just wanted to make sure he was safe."

"I can wake him up if you'd like.."she said

"No!" Luna said and then scolded herself for being loud "No" she said again quietly "Let him sleep, he hasn't rested like that since he was a baby, if you don't mind."

"Not at all" Mary said with a big smile "He's been a handful, he nearly ate the whole plate of snacks Fritz left out, but now he's content. I'll send him back when he wakes up."

"Whenever you like" Luna said with a smile. Mary cuddled up next to the child and closed her eyes as if she herself were content with sleeping with him. Luna looked at the two for a moment before leaving the room. They seemed like...a real family. Like the child was actually the female's own. Luna shut the door and headed down to Chandra who was looking nervous.

"Don't worry, he's asleep and in good hands" Luna said directing Chandra away from the hallway.

"What do you mean Alpha?" she said looking back.

"A female has taken a liking to him, she fed him and bathed him and now he sleeps with her" Luna said trying to be gentle.

"Will the female take him as her _sapa_?" Chandra said now with hopeful eyes.

"We will see" Luna said "She is not a wolfen, but she may adopt him if she proves herself."

"He would be taken care of greatly" Chandra said with a smile. Luna nodded and smiled at the female. She hoped her and Ulf would mate and Chandra could have young of her own. Pups only stayed with a pack until someone offered to adopt them, Luna had planned to do it when the young ones had become of age, but there was still hope that another would take them and give them a better life.

"Come Chandra" Luna said giving the female a hug "Let's go catch us a rabbit."

* * *

Doc Jane had been working hard on her genetics theory lately since the wolfen had arrived. Their complete biological structure was similar to the vampires except with a few more primitive genes that were popping out of nowhere. Only when one of the wolfen had told her that the moon was coming to a full did she understand that their biological make-up was in sync with the moon.

Jane pulled away from her microscope and rubbed her eyes. It was late in the night, she hadn't slept, and V was out fighting tonight with two young wolfen that had admired his tattoos the night before. She decided every good doctor deserved somewhat of a break and hot chocolate sounded amazing right now.

She stood up from her desk and walked out of the clinic towards the training room where most of the Brothers were training. She counted four as the new recruits, Fhear and Hhate joined Qhuinn and John as they spared back and forth. It was such a busy time now that the wolfen had come. The Brotherhood was up to speed in fighting, taking out lessers by the dozen almost every night, and her husband was in as good a mood as she had ever seen. But something was troubling her hellren, under the sarcastic sharp eyes she saw something...wanting or waiting for something.

Jane walked up to the kitchen, her sneakers barely making a sound as they padded along the hallway. She would make a nice cup of hot chocolate, sneak back down into the clinic, and maybe catch some lovin from her husband tonight.

As Jane turned the corner to the kitchen a loud clang rang out and a shattered pot scattered along the floor. It happened so fast that Jane didn't catch the two black blurs that had screeched and hid behind the island that stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jane said looking around. She was sure it wasn't an animal, but it had to be small.

A small whimper echoed through the kitchen and a quiet "Shhhh!" sounded behind it.

"Hey, you can come out, it's okay I'm sure it was an accident" Jane said scooping up the shattered pottery and putting it into the trash can "You don't have to be scared, your not in trouble."

"Promise?" a small voice said from behind the island.

"SHHHHH" another small voice said "Alpha will find out we were trying to get cookies and we won't get any cat tonight!"

"I won't tell Alpha I promise" Jane said a little bewildered. They must be wolfen, only they called their leader Alpha. Jane had seen the girl several times, her name was Luna she thought, and she had proven to be kind enough.

"But Selene!" the first small voice whispered "She sounds pretty! She can't hurt us I think."

Jane blushed a little bit and stepped a little closer. Over the counter she spied two little girls with jet black hair. The older one looked about seven and the other couldn't be more than five or six. Suddenly the older one looked up with eyes the size of baby moons at Jane.

"AWWW" she said "Now look Arty! She found us."

The little one looked up at her with less fearful eyes "I told you she sounded pretty and look she is pretty!"

"I know that silly!" The older one said now standing up. They both were dressed in shorts and T-shirts that looked way too big for them.

"Hello!" the little one said now turning to Jane "What's your name?"

Jane looked at the girls with a smile "My name is Jane, Doctor Jane."

"You promise you won't tell Alpha?" the older one said.

"For a price" Jane said "You tell me your names and I won't tell Alpha."

"My names Artemis!" the young one said bouncing up and down.

"I'm Selene" the older one said. Both girls had cream colored eyes and that long jet black hair reached down past their backs. Jane looked a little bewildered at them, because even though there was no possible way, they looked a little like...her.

"Alpha isn't really Alpha's name" Selene said stepping a little close to Jane with sharp eyes that reminded Jane of how V's got "Her name is actually Luna. We were trying to have a snack before the cat was cooked."

"Cat?" Jane said looking down as her eyebrows shot up.

"Bobcat!" Artemis said clapping her hands "Rafe caught it tonight and Chandra said we would have some later. But the penguin man had put out cookies and we couldn't help it because we like cookies."

Jane giggled at the little girl, she was a doll and her sister looked at her with scolding eyes.

"I'll tell you what" Jane said picking up some cookies from the counter "Since you broke the pot you'll have to apologize to Mr. Fritz."

"The penguin man?" Artemis said.

"Yes, and he's called a butler" Jane said kneeling down to them.

"Butler, okay" Selene said nodding her head.

"And second, I'm kind of hungry too and I was going to make some hot chocolate, would you two like some?" she said. The two were too adorable, Jane didn't feel like leaving them just yet.

"Ohhhhh!" Artemis said grabbing Selene by the hands "Please See-see please!"

"We've never had hot chocolate before" Selene said looking up at Jane with such excitement.

"Well then hold on to your shorts, because I'm about to knock them off with the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted" Jane said with a laugh as she opened up the cabinet to get the marshmallows out. When she turned around both girls had hands gripped tightly to their shorts and Jane about fell over she laughed so hard.

This was going to be a really fun night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"And you are sure nothing else happened?" Wahr said from the corner of Mayhem's room as he watched his cousin play on the guitar. He had been doing nothing but sitting in this room playing for days now.

"Nothing, she just disappeared. I really don't know what to do" May said strumming some more strings. He had been playing some sort of tune he hadn't heard before, but it just kept playing over and over in his head he had to let it out.

"You like her right?" Wahr said. Mayhem looked away from his cousin and tried to stare at one of the many posters that hung on his wall. "It's okay man" his cousin said coming closer "I mean, she's pretty as hell, and smart too. You should have seen the way she fought the other night. I would like her too if I wasn't already tangled with Nalla."

"Hows that going by the way?" Mayhem said turning around making a smooth exit out of the conversation about Luna.

"S'going I guess" he said "I mean, hell we haven't even held hands, but I asked Z if I could help her when she transitions and he gave his blessing. It's kind of weird and I haven't talked to her about it yet, but I want something from us. She's beautiful, and so freaking kind, I don't know why she likes me."

"Yea I can't imagine" Mayhem said with a smile. Nalla was a good match for Wahr, both were tall and lean, they just looked...right for each other. He wondered how Luna looked compared to him. The vision made him look away with embarrassment. He was weak compared to her, she was the strong, brave one.

"Have you tried asking her out on a date?" Wahr said suggestively.

"Yea, what kind of date would I take her on?" Mayhem said turning around with disgust "A moonlight walk? She would turn into a wolf and go hunt a deer. A midnight movie? I'd just love to go somewhere with body guards at ever door. Face it, there's no way I can take her out. I'm too much of a liability and she wouldn't feel comfortable."

"I was just suggesting" Wahr said shrugging his shoulders "No reason to get upset true?"

"Sorry" May said slumping his shoulders "I'm just edgy, and I got this weird thing for Luna. I have a feeling though my dad would flip if he found out."

"Found out what?" his mother suddenly said from the doorway.

"Uhhh" Wahr said looking back and forth and suddenly walked out of the room. Scribe Virgin love his cousin, but he was not good under these kinds of situations.

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it" Mayhem said turning in his chair back to his guitar.

"May, whats been up lately, you've been in this room for a couple days now" his mother said coming over and sitting on his bed "Come on, it's just me here, no dad, no anybody. Just tell me whats up."

"Mom" he said turning around "How did Dad take you on your first date?"

"Well" his mother said with a blush "He took me to dinner, but to be honest it didn't go very well."

"Awesome" May said rolling his eyes "That gives me great hope for my date skills."

"Who's the girl?" Beth said looking at her son. She had a feeling about who it was. She had watched those boyish eyes follow that red hair whenever it was moving around the house.

"No one in particular" Mayhem said closing his eyes.

"Well" Beth said getting up "If it happens to be someone with that isn't exactly normal, I would want to take them to something that was. Plus, they just got finished with the new fountains in the city park."

Mayhem looked over at his mother who gave him a sly wink before closing the door. So she knew who it was, had he been that obvious lately? And would Luna even want to go if he was acting to desperate for her?

Mayhem put away his guitar and decided that it was probably now or never. He should just ask and then make plans. No use in getting caught up in something if it wasn't going to happen. May quickly got up and began walking down the hallway thinking about what his mother said. Something normal? Well what the hell did normal people do? Going to the movies, that was definitely an option. Maybe dinner if she hadn't already eaten. And the fountains, that was definitely a good idea.

As Mayhem rounded the corner he smacked right into who he was going to see. Luna bounced back on her back but quickly shot right back up on her legs. Mayhem on the other hands was still sitting on his ass looking up at her.

"Walk much?" Luna said with a laugh as she held her hand out to him. He took it and felt the softness melt into his hand from her skin. That sudden surge of energy he got every time she touched him shot through him just then.

"Yea, not lately" he said straighten his shirt. He must look awesome right now as his baggy sweatpants and wrinkled T-shirt shouted to everyone he hadn't moved in the last few days.

"I was just coming up to see you" she said holding her arm against herself. She was dressed in tights and a baggy purple T-shirt that hung loosely off her shoulders. Her beautiful beige skin glowed against her shoulder and Mayhem thought about kissing on it up her neck and onto those lips...

He gave himself a good mental shake before he had another episode of thinking about Luna that way.

"That's funny I was just coming to see you" he said.

"What for?" Luna said with that cute smile she always had when she wanted to mess with him.

"Well what did you want?" he said giving the same sly smile back.

"I asked first" she said poking him in the chest.

"I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything tomorrow night" he said looking down as the words rushed out of his mouth.

"No, why do you ask?" she said with a big blush. Was he really asking her that? Luna thought to herself.

"No you have to tell me what you wanted" he said trying to avoid the question.

"Fine" she said "I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night."

"What for" he said.

"I asked first" she said again this time giggling.

"Fiiinnneee" he said "I give up." Mayhem looked into Luna's eyes, those beautiful amber eyes that glowed like embers. "Would you want to...I don't know...go on a...date?" he said rubbing his scalp trying to stutter the words out of his mouth.

Luna couldn't fight the blush anymore pounding against her cheeks. A date? She had never once been on one. What would she wear? What the hell would they do? But all her questions went unanswered as the word popped out of her mouth.

"Yes" she said.

"Great!" Mayhem said surprised to hear the word as he was sure she would say no by the look on her face "Now what did you want? No more back and forth."

"Well" she said looking down with the blush still red on her cheeks "My change is tomorrow night, but with the date I don't know how to stop it from happening."

"No problem" he said "What time does your change start?"

"About when the moon rises past the center of the sky" Luna said looking up at him, she being the one now surprised.

"That's fine, that will be around 3 a.m., we will be back by then and you can go ahead and change" Mayhem said with a big smile. Luna found herself smiling back. He was truly handsome, with such a boyish charm she had no choice but to like him.

"Then it's a date" she said and suddenly reached up and pecked him on the cheek. The movement took both of them by surprise and they both found themselves at a loss of what to do. Mayhem gave a nod and walked away with a shit eating grin on his face while Luna stood there wondering what the hell was she thinking doing that to him.

What the hell did she wear to a date? All she had were T-shirts and spandex and tights. Nothing really else unless she wanted to go in her underwear. She would ask one of the females of the pack to help her, but they all wore baggy clothes as well. She wanted to look...nice.

All the vampire females seemed to dress so perfect, their clothes always fashionable and pretty. Any other day Luna would have thought the dress a nuisance since it seemed too fine a thing to be hunting in. Plus how would she even approach one of the female vampires? There was only one she could turn to honestly. The one called Mary who had taken Faolan into her room a couple days ago. The young one had returned but had been asking every night to visit the female. Chandra had been reluctant to let Faolan go, but Luna had a feeling he would soon be seeing the female again.

As the day turned to night the date was growing ever closer. Luna walked down the hallway she remembered Chandra taking her down and from memory found the door she had knocked on. She felt her knuckles tap lightly and suddenly the door was opened by the massive blonde male that was Mary's mate.

"Uh" Luna said "May I please speak to your mate? Mary?"

"Sure" the blonde said "Hey babe, you have a visitor."

As the door opened Mary stood in jeans and a pretty blouse with her hair pulled back into a pretty ponytail. Hopefully she would be able to help Luna in such a female problem.

"Hi Luna" Mary said remembering the wolfen's name "What brings you here?"

"I'm in need of some help I'm afraid" Luna said looking down with a blush "You are the only female I know at least on some acquaintance."

"Sure come on in" Mary said with a worried look "I'll see if I can help. Rhage, why don't you get us some tea?"

"Sure thing leelan" Rhage said giving his mate a deep kiss before patting Luna on the shoulder. Luna liked the male, he was one of worth as she watched him walk out the door.

"So what's the problem?" Mary said taking a seat on one of the couches as she patted the other side for Luna to sit down.

Luna went over slowly and placed herself next to the female although she did not meet her eyes but rather stared down at the floor.

"I have a date" Luna said feeling the blush rise again in her cheeks.

"Well that's awesome, with who?" Mary said.

"Mayhem" Luna said "And I have never been on a date, nor do I know what to wear to one. I was hoping you could help me" she said giving Luna a pitiful look. Mary smiled sweetly and clapped her hands together. "Well I'm glad you have a date with the prince, we've been waiting to see if he was ever going to get one" she said with a giggle "Of course I'll help you, would you mind though if I asked some of the other females to help me? They know way more about beauty than I do."

"Please" Luna said "I need all the help I can get."

"And help you we shall" Mary said walking over to the phone and dialing into it. Soon a dark haired female came in by the name of Bella, and two blonde named Autumn and Marissa. The blondes worked on Luna's wild hair, taming it down with creams and braiding it this way and that trying to find a solid look for Luna. Bella worked on trying to find something for Luna to wear while Mary had also enlisted a female named Ehlena to help with make-up, although by the females suggestion barely put any on Luna's face.

"Your features are already lovely" the pretty female had said "I would hate to cover them up." But she had added a little mascara to her eyes and a light gloss to Luna's lips that just gave them a bit of shine. The tiny add ons made Luna look...beautiful. Marissa and Autumn finally decided on letting her hair fall down in pretty tresses while being tied back in a ponytail that was wrapped in a delicate bow. Bella picked out a simple white summer dress, it's neckline scooping down in a pretty half circle while the waist held tightly against Luna's stomach. The sleeves were slightly puffy, but nothing that made her look like a princess.

As Luna looked at herself in the mirror she was stunned to see the transformation. Her wild red hair's curly nature had been tamed down into long curling locks. Her wide amber eyes seemed sparkling with the added make-up and her body no longer looked hidden but glowed as the dress hugged nicely to her curves.

"You look amazing!" Mary said from the back.

"Thank you" Luna whispered looking down at herself. She was even given white flats to match the dress "Thank you all for this" she said feeling the tears in her eyes. Such kindness, from everyone. It must be a genetic trait for vampires to be this kind.

"Now don't cry" the one called Marissa said handing over a tissue "You are going to have so much fun, I guarantee it!" As Luna looked into the mirror she actually believed the female.

* * *

As Mayhem waited at the foot of the grand stairwell he felt panic creep up his spine. He was dead nervous right that moment. He had Wahr and the others help him pick out something to wear, had reserved some tickets at a movie theater, it was going to be a comedy, though not a cheesy one. He didn't want this night to end bad, he just couldn't. This was going to be his one shot at Luna, he couldn't mess this up.

He looked down at himself and adjusted his tweed jacket one more time. He was dressed in nice jeans, a black shirt, and a indie brown tweed jacket. To the others he looked awesome, but to himself he felt like he was under dressed. God only knew what Luna would think of him, maybe she would under dress as well and he wouldn't look like a fool in front of her. He looked to the clock, it was close to midnight. He had left her a message to meet him here at midnight, hopefully she would show.

Holy shit what if she didn't? What if she changed early and he was left standing here all night? Well at least she would have a valid excuse, he was sure she wouldn't deliberately ditch him. Would she?

As the clock struck midnight Mayhem heard a shuffling and some whispers upstairs. Mayhem turned around and felt his jaw drop.

There standing on the staircase was Luna, dressed in the prettiest white dress that showed off her body in the best way. The middle showed her perfect hourglass body while the skirt floated out around her like she was from another world. That cute blush that rushed against her cheeks was beautiful against the subtle make-up she had put on, and that hair made Mayhem just want to run his fingers through it all night.

She was in one word, riveting.

Mayhem was smiling up at her like he had never done before as Luna looked down at him. She felt pretty, beautiful even as she looked back down the hallway and saw Mary and the other females give thumbs up and silent claps. Luna gave a big smile to them and walked down the staircase all the way to Mayhem who was still smiling like a fool.

"Hi" she said feeling the blush hit her again.

"Hi" he said "You look..."

"Pretty?" Luna said.

"More than pretty" he said "You look wonderful."

"So do you" she said giving his outfit a look over. It wasn't fancy, it seemed relaxed and normal. Something that definitely looked good on him.

"Shall we go?" he said offering his arm.

"Yes we shall" she said with a giggle. Such proper talk, it made her giddy to go with him. As they stepped outside a limo was parked out front. Luna felt panic rise into her stomach.

"Now I know you don't like cars" he said turning to her "But where we are going we kind of need one."

"Can we ride with the windows down?" Luna said grabbing his arm tighter. She really hated cars.

"Yep" he said and led her into the car. It was a long ride, but well worth it. Mayhem couldn't take his eyes away from her, not even for a second. Luna looked at him with wide eyes and kept giggling.

"What?" he said loving the sound of her laughter.

"You keep _staring_" she said playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry" he said turning away with a blush.

"No it's okay, I mean" she said looking down "Nobody had ever looked at me that way, not like you are right now. It's all so new to me, this dress, this look, you. I've never felt like this before."

"That makes two of us" Mayhem said with a lopsided grin. Luna loved that grin. As they pulled up to the theater Mayhem opened the door for Luna and they both walked arm in arm to get their tickets. The movie was hilarious, just as Mayhem planned, but as the movie progressed he felt his hand slip into Luna's. She accepted his touch and entwined her fingers with his. The movement was so simple, but Luna felt her heart jump a million miles an hour.

As they left the theater their hands were still locked tightly together. Luna looked down and blushed hard again. It was something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you" he said as he led her across the street. Luna walked with him over the cross walk and down the sidewalk until they entered a nice park that had little lights sparkling out of the trees.

"It looks like Christmas" Luna said with a big smile.

"They do it for the summer festival" Mayhem said "I only know because my mother took me here once when I was little."

"It's beautiful" she said stopping to get a better look at the scenery.

"Yea it is" he said but when she turned to look at him he wasn't looking at the trees. Mayhem was looking right at her. Suddenly his smile faded and something softer fell over his eyes. Luna leaned into him not thinking of anything but his beautiful emerald eyes when suddenly a whoosh sounded a great splatter sounded across the way.

"What's that?" Luna said walking away from Mayhem and towards the sound.

"The surprise" Mayhem said with a grin although he was disappointed she had moved away from him. The stirring had buzzed inside of him again, although he couldn't figure out what to do to make it go away.

Luna walked around the corner of the pathway to see a amazing light show on a platform where shots of water were flying all over the place in sync with the lights. Water criss crossed back and forth while others shot the water right up into the air sending water splashing everywhere on the platform. Luna shrieked with delight and kicked off her flats as she dashed for the fountain.

Mayhem watched her run towards the platform, her hair whipping out of the ponytail as her legs pounded against the pavement as her dress flew around her. This was the real Luna, she was pretty dressed up, but when she let loose that wild side was the most magical thing about her. She dove right into the fountain, letting the shoots of water hit her as she laughed like a child. Such a small pleasure in life, and he had taken it for granted. Not like Luna, even a simple thing like playing in a fountain made her leap with joy.

Suddenly Luna was in the middle of the platform and a giant shoot of water surrounded her. She was hidden behind the waterfall as it rocketed up into the air. As the water came back down Luna was soaked from head to toe but instead of looking at her ruined dress she gave a whoop and twirled around with her hands held up high. She was laughing as she looked up as the water shot up again and suddenly Mayhem felt the stirring take over him completely.

He didn't know what hit him but suddenly he had to be next to Luna, had to feel her, had to have her in his arms, had to...

His feet began moving before he could finish, his body moving with a purpose, a mission to do something he wasn't sure of. As the giant shoot of water lit up around Luna again Mayhem grew closer to the platform, this time almost at a run. The water dropped down around Luna as four other shoots of water cascaded up towards the sky, letting the water droplets falling down look like stars around her.

Mayhem now was up at the platform his eyes baring into Luna's. Her eyes were wide as he moved quickly towards her. In an instant he walked right up to her grabbing her face gently as the water sky rocketed up and fell back down again making the platform seem like the night sky as droplets of stars surrounded him and Luna.

Then in one movement Mayhem kissed Luna as the stars fell around them, and in that moment, it was one word.

Magical.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mayhem broke the kiss first as he pulled away from Luna, completely embarrassed with himself.

"I uh" he said stepping away from her with his head down. He was too afraid to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he muttered turning around. She didn't answer him at first and he wondered if she was ready to pounce on him for making such a rash decision. Mayhem felt his eyes glance up to Luna, her hair still soaked around her face and back. But her eyes were wide with something else, not shock, or anger, but something...soft.

"Please say something" Mayhem said trying not to let his utter fear show through.

But Luna just shook her head still looking at him as she stepped off the platform. He had kissed her and in that moment Luna had felt something change inside of her. Suddenly the worry and pressure of the last few weeks were gone, and now she stood here with this boy. She felt such calm, such ease she had never felt before, and all it took was a little kiss!

"Luna, listen" Mayhem started but she quickly came over to him and cut him off with another kiss. There it was again, that wave of peace drifting over her. The moon didn't call for her body to change, the night didn't cry out with the sounds of eager prey. No, all was quiet here except for her and Mayhem's breathing.

As Luna pulled away she held her hands against Mayhem's face, examining every little detail of him as if he were a priceless object. Mayhem watched those fire eyes go over him as his hands found her back once more.

"I feel" Luna said in a whisper "different."

"So do I" Mayhem said with a smirk "Your not offended that I kissed you?"

"No" she said pressing herself against him. She felt his heartbeat going fast. The fact that she was making it go pleased her greatly "I feel so calm right now, like nothing could phase me. I think that kiss was exactly what I needed."

Mayhem felt also the sense of peace within himself, although the stirring was beginning to pick up now that Luna's body was so close to him. But suddenly something washed over him, a fatigue he hadn't known before. He found himself slumping on Luna now, his eyes becoming droopy from being so tired.

"Mayhem are you okay?" Luna said trying to hold him up.

"Something...wrong" Mayhem tried to get out.

"I think we need to get you home" Luna said feeling panic creep up her spine. She knew how to deal with most wolfen problems, but when it came to vampires, she had no fucking clue what to do. As she helped Mayhem struggle back to the limo she held her hand against his forhead feeling for some warmth.

Yep, warm as a hot tea pot. Mayhem for some reason was very sick. Luna rolled down the windows trying to let the cool wind blow against Mayhem's body as the servant driving the limo speeded quickly through traffic.

"Something's happening" Mayhem spat as he felt his skin tighten all around him. Oh God, what if he was transitioning? Who the hell would give him blood?

But before he could even try and answer himself something hit the limo hard with a loud BANG! Luna grabbed tightly onto Mayhem's body trying to shield him from the broken window glass that came shattering everywhere as bullets rocketed past his face. What the fuck was going on?

Luna had a thought just before the limo began tumbling down the country road rolling over and over again.

"_See, this is why I hate cars."_

But the thought didn't last long as the vehicle tumbled once more and Luna felt the pavement hit her head with a loud SMACK. Then it was lights out for the wolfen girl.

Had Mayhem's body not been so limb before the hummer had hit the limo, he probably would have ended up like Luna was now. As the dizziness began to subside Mayhem found himself beside the broken in half limo. He must have fallen out while the car was still rolling, but right now there was a much bigger problem at hand.

The hummer came to a stop right next to the crash sight, its engine roaring loudly as it shifted into park. As the door opened the sweet smell of baby powder drifted into the air. Mayhem quickly tried to get up, but he was so tired, so fucking tired, it was hard to see straight.

Were there two? Three? He counted five but really couldn't tell since everything was spinning around him. Mayhem quickly bent down to grab a shard of glass from the ground and stumbled over to Luna ready to protect her at all costs. The servant that was driving was dead on the other side of the car, his body looking like a ragdoll.

"Holy shit, the master was right" one of the lessers said as they stepped forward towards Mayhem.

"Yea, he caught the girl's scent right away and look what she led us to. Just wait till the others hear about this" another said popping out his knife.

"You fucking...touch her...I'll" Mayhem said waving the glass around him. But the lessers just laughed at his feeble attempt to ward them off.

"You bumped your head pretty hard if you think you can take on us" the leader of the group said stepping forward "You think you can handle us _little boy_?"

"Fucking bring it!" Mayhem shouted. And bring it they did.

Suddenly a swift kick landed right in Mayhem's face. Shit if only he wasn't so fucking tired already he could have avoided the heavy punches that were coming left and right. Jeeze, these fuckers really didn't fight fair at all. The whole group surrounded him and it took every once of energy just to move as a knife came hurtling towards him time after time.

Blackness was now turning to light as Luna's eyes adjusted to the spectacle around her. Blurry things were going back and forth on a figure. As she blinked again and again her vision cleared to see the group of lessers beating the living hell out of Mayhem. He whipped his arm back and forth to clear room around him but there was just too many of them.

"The bitch is ours asshole!" one of the lessers screamed into Mayhem's face.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Mayhem screamed as he slashed the knife right into the lessers face. But the gash didn't affect the lesser an inch as he threw his arm back and punch Mayhem square in the jaw.

Something very terrible snapped in Luna just then. She felt the moon's light pierce down on her skin and her bones began shifting rapidly. The change happened so fast and before Luna could even think she was now in a very primitive state of mind. As she leaped forward her jaws clamped onto the lessers body, spilling his guts out on the pavement while oily blood cascaded around the others.

"What the fuck!" one of the lessers screamed as he began running for the hummer. But she wasn't having any of that. They fucked with her mate, they all were going to pay.

The white wolf jumped forward blocking the fleeing lesser from the hummer and pounced on his body. Her giant paws crushed the lessers skull as her back paws dug into his body ripping it in half. She growled at the others, dared them to leave like their comrade had who was now in pieces below her.

But now the others brought out their weapons and she felt the moon's power rush through her. The blood lust was taking her over as she went for the lessers one at a time. Their weapons were useless against her body, her silky white fur a magnificent shield. But suddenly a shot rang out and the giant wolf felt blood trickle down her leg. Silver bullets. They had shot her with a silver bullet.

Thankfully it hadn't made contact into the skin. The great wolf let out a wild growl as she took out the lesser that now held the gun, watching the gun with one eye as her other commanded her mouth to clamp down on the fuckers skull. By the time she had finished with the lessers, she was covered in their oily black blood and panting from the violence she had dished out.

The giant wolf padded over to Mayhem now, her nose prodding at Mayhem's head. He was breathing, she heard his ragged breathe coming in and out. He was covered in the same mess she was. The wolf picked up Mayhem carefully as if he were a pup and positioned him so that he rode on top of her. She needed to find water to clean him, and then she would signal her pack for help.

The white wolf dashed into the forest, leaving the crash sight as it was so that a rescue could find them easily. The night was growing late as she felt the sky shift from black to gray. Dawn would be coming soon, and if she didn't find help now, she never would. The wolf found a stream down off the side of a hill and waded in carefully with the boy on her back. Mayhem shivered on top of her as he clung tightly to her fur.

As the wolf pulled out she set the prince down on the ground and shook herself dry. He would need her warmth to keep from getting even more sick if they weren't found soon. The wolf let out a howl into the night, it's sound reverberating to her pack of the danger she and the prince were in. They would alert the vampires and come find them here in the woods.

The great white wolf drug Mayhem across the ground till she found a little hovel for shelter. The moss was cool to the paw, but it would warm once her great body was on it. She placed Mayhem in the center of the hovel, having his head rest on a rock as she nudged it into place. Then she carefully placed herself on top of him, shielding him from the night and letting her body warm him.

"Luna" she heard his whisper but she could not answer to that name. When the change came she was there, but not there. This was an animal, what he was talking to was a girl. The wolf gave a whine and laid her head down on the ground, hopeful someone would come soon.

As the sky began to turn a dark blue with the coming sun the wolf heard a crashing noise coming through the brush headed straight for her.

"They are here! I smell Alpha!" one of them said. It was Lupe, she was sure of it.

The twins crashed through the brush with several of the Brothers with them. Luna gave excited barks and a deep growl when one of the Brothers approached too fast. It was the one they called Phury, his long multicolored hair growing brighter in the night.

"Easy girl" Phury said holding out his hand "It's just us, we are just here to help."

The white wolf gave another whine and lifted her body from the prince that had been hidden underneath her.

"Shit" the one called Zsadist said "He's transitioning, you can smell it on him."

"Luna" Phury said still holding out his hand "We are going to need to take him home, he's in a lot of trouble if we don't get him back soon."

The wolf smelt the vampire's hand and smelled no trace of violence in his aura. She quickly let them pass as the two grabbed onto Mayhem and led him through the bushes at an alarming speed.

"Alpha you are hurt!" Bane said kneeling down to the flesh wound the silver bullet had left. He quickly began licking the wound to try and clean it off. The wolf bent down and licked Bane's ear before feeling the change lift from her.

Suddenly Luna stood naked and shaking as she stared off to where the vampires had taken off with Mayhem. He was going to die if she didn't do something, anything, she just knew it.

"Here Alpha" Lupe said handing over his jacket. Luna took it without even looking at the male.

"What happened?" Bane said getting as near to her as he was allowed to.

"Lessers, five of them" she said "They plowed into the limo, he didn't have a chance. I was knocked out cold before I could save him. They knew...they fucking knew where we were. They tracked...me."

"How?" Lupe said looking worried.

"Fenris" Luna whispered without wanting to hear it "He's the only one with that kind of skill. Which means two things, he's been made to find me specifically, and two, he's alive."

"So what do we do?" the twins said in unison.

"I have to get to Mayhem" Luna said walking now up the hill from where they had come from.

"Why?" Lupe said following her closely.

"Because he will die if I don't" she said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"WRATH!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs as Phury and Zsadist brought in Mayhem. He was white as a ghost and limp in the Brothers arms.

"What happened!" Beth was still screaming as they walked past her and straight into the king's office.

"Beth please" Phury said taking her by the arms "We have to focus on getting him some blood. I don't think he has much time."

"Have him take mine!" Beth said scoring her wrist. Phury just shook his head "No it needs to be another female, one that isn't mated."

"But Nalla and Iris haven't transitioned yet!" Beth said getting tears in her eyes now "Can't we call for someone?"

"I'll see what I can do Beth" Phury said going for the phone. The prince was barely breathing now, even if he did get a hold of one of the Chosen, it might be too late. Suddenly the king walked in, his eyes already knowing what was going down. Wrath bent down next to Mayhem and held his head in his lap.

"Stay with us son" Wrath said trying to keep it together "Don't you fucking let go just yet."

Beth bent down with her _hellren_ and caressed her beautiful son that had dark hair just like his father. It was growing longer now, the wisps covering up his perfect ears. Dear Scribe Virgin don't let it end like this...

_He was in a boat, it was rocking back and forth swaying in the lake. He heard the distant birds chirping and fluttering in the forest trees as the water swished back and forth. Mayhem opened his eyes , ready to be blinded by the warm sunlight he knew was above him. But it didn't sting, it didn't burn, it just glowed on his skin like it was always supposed to. _

_ "Mayhem!" he heard that beautiful voice calling him from the shore. He turned around and saw Luna, she was standing in a beautiful blue summer dress, her hair pulled back in a beautiful braid. _

_ "Come on silly!" she called "You are going to drown out there!"_

_ He felt his old smirk fly on his face. How could he drown in a boat? But still he took the oars in his hands and paddled back to the shoreline. _

Mayhem's eyes were rolling back now into his head when Luna busted in through the door.

"What's happening to him!" she demanded as she walked over to him. She had Lupe's T-shirt on but her bare feet were still dirty from the run back home.

"He's transitioning" Zsadist said behind her "And if he doesn't get female blood soon he will die. We can't find a donor though, Phury has been trying everyone. Even by order of the king, nobody can make it here in time."

"Then he will take mine" Luna said holding out her wrist.

"Can't be done" the king said "He needs one of our kind."

"My blood is just as strong as yours!" Luna said getting desperate. "Please" she said looking at the king and queen's eyes "Let me try."

_God she was beautiful beneath him. He had taken the braid out and now her wild red hair was everywhere on the ground as little brushes of grass poked out from the waves and curls._

_ "You are staring again" she said with a slight smile._

_ "Can't help it" he said with a laugh "Your just so funny looking." She gave him a punch in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. But Mayhem only laughed and grabbed her around the waist before rolling over the soft grass with her. _

_ "May!" she called out but he was already upon her. He kissed down her neck, letting his hands trail over her luscious curves. "May" she said again only now it came out as a moan. He loved that noise, her breathing growing heavy as his tongue worked it's magic in mouth. Her legs parted smooth as butter as he pressed himself against her feeling her slick warmth under that dress._

_ As her hands began feeling up his back he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, only baggy shorts that seemed way too tight as his hard on pounded against them. _

_ Mayhem got back to work on his female as his hands felt up and down her body, finding places that made her cry out from pleasure. She was looking at him now, that wild stare screaming the words she didn't have to say. Mayhem felt his hands undo his shorts before he realized it. Luna's warmth was hot against his pounding erection and she cried out as he slipped inside of her._

_ "Mayhem" she moaned loudly as he began moving against in her in rhythm. She was too much for him, he wanted everything from her, everything._

_ He felt his fangs get long before he realized what he was about to do._

Luna felt the knife slice against her wrist as blood started to pool out from the wound.

"Hold it over his mouth" the king commanded. It was risky doing this, never in the history of their race had a wolfen ever given a vampire blood. Now they would truly see whether they were made of the same stuff as Doc Jane had been theorizing for the last couple of weeks.

The blood dripped down on Mayhem's white lips. His body began getting colder but hope was not lost as his breathing was nothing but a whisper. Luna watched as her red blood dripped down, hoping, praying that some of it would enter him.

"Please" she whispered as she tried to squeeze more blood from her wrist "Please Mayhem."

_He felt his fangs pierce her flesh when he heard Luna's voice echo through his mind all at once like a siren growing louder in the wind._

"Stay. With. Me."

Mayhem's eyes popped open feeling the liquid in his mouth running through his veins like fire. Jesus Christ it was like a blast of adrenaline and cocaine hitting his system all at once. He needed more, need that sweet fire water in his mouth.

Luna watched as Mayhem's eyes lit up and suddenly two very long fangs probed out and struck her wrist hard. She yelped as she tried to scurry away but he had a hold on her tightly. God, he was the animal in the room now as she felt his mouth suck the life right out of her by giant pulls.

But that wasn't all that was happening, suddenly May's frail lanky body began pulling apart by the seams. His muscles began popping out while Luna definitely heard bones snapping beneath that skin of his. His body was growing double, no, triple the size she was so used to seeing.

Luna felt her heart racing a mile an hour. This was what a transition was, he was turning into a warrior like his father or the Brothers that now stood around the two with mouths wide open. Luna watched Mayhem transform into this small boy into a grown man right before her eyes.

The room around her suddenly became dizzy as she felt the fatigue hit her from all the blood Mayhem was taking by the pints.

"I think he needs to stop now" Phury said getting down to Luna "She's given him enough."

"Are you sure?" the queen said looking worried at the two of them.

Mayhem suddenly let go and flopped over on the carpet, sated from the fire water that now tasted sweet in his mouth. He felt like passing out now, his body tired and warped from whatever had just happened. In the distance he heard Luna whisper and his mother and father agree upon something. But now sleep was taking him over, and he welcomed it with open arms.

Luna was led down to the clinic where Doctor Manny was waiting with many tools to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine really" she said although mentally and physically she was exhausted.

"Just let me get a look at you, and then I will make that call" the male doctor said with his firm dark eyes. Luna did not feel like arguing with him just then and let him take her vitals.

"So Doc Jane was right" Luna said groggily.

"Why do you say that?" Doctor Manny said writing down something on his note pad.

"Mayhem survived from my blood" she said with a smile "Your kind and mine must be made of the same stuff."

"I have theory of my own, would you like to hear it?" the doctor said getting some medication in order to give to Luna for her wound that needed still to be tended to.

"Shoot" she said rolling over to give the doctor better access to her leg.

"I think in the beginning" he said rubbing some cleaning pad over her wound "The world was new, and God created things like the Scribe Virgin, The Omega, and whatever you guys worship to watch over it since that was his gift of creation."

"We call him Grandfather Sky" Luna said with a smile knowing he went by many names "He created our Grandmother Moon."

"Exactly, and your dogma must tell you he made her for some reason right?" Manny said as he began stitching up the wound.

"He made her to fill the night with creatures, and in turn she made our Great Wolfs, who then made us" Luna said now seeing where he was going with this.

"And the Scribe Virgin made us as her gift of creation" Doctor Manny said finishing up "So in the end, we all our made up from the same gift of creation God gave his children. It makes sense on why we would end up living so well together."

"Not all wolfen live well together" Luna said looking away "There are some who do evil that we cannot stop."

"Like who?" Doctor Manny said now interested.

"We call them Two Foots. They are humans that have been bitten by a wolfen by mistake. It happens sometimes, but the outcome is terrible. Instead of having some control over their change like my pack does, they are subject to Grandmother Moon's mercy. They have no laws or codes, they eat and kill whatever they want. They are the savages of the night, and as born wolfen we have made it our duty to lock all of them up" Luna said getting a far away stare in her eyes "They killed my father's pack, and my father gave them up for something he thought was more precious."

"What was that?" Manny said quietly.

"Something he shouldn't have" Luna said getting down from the clinic table. She thanked the doctor and headed back to her room lost in her thoughts.

Something precious. That had been Bader's words when she had told Luna the story as a child. Something more precious than his pack. Luna snorted at the notion, there was nothing more important to her than her pack members, she would die for them if it came to that. Them and someone else...

As Luna closed the door to her room quietly she sat down and stared at the wound that had been sealed up on her wrist long before she had gone down to the clinic. Blood was precious to her kind, and you only spilled it for your young and your mate.

Seeing as how Luna had no young yet, that only left one question.

Did she feel like Mayhem was her mate?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Mayhem woke up feeling like a truck had run over him once, backed up, and then ran over him again. Everything hurt, even his skin. He tried rolling over like he always did but found that his body weighed a ton compared to usual.

What the hell had happened? He only remembered sections of it. He had gone on a amazing date with Luna, but something had happened to their limo. Then he had that weird dream and Luna's voice. Then that fire, the scorching fire that had lit him up like a firework, that he definitely remembered.

He tried opening his eyes but found that even the lamp beside his bed gave off way too much light.

"Easy bro" he heard Wahr say from the corner "I'll get that for you don't you worry." Quickly the lamp was shut off and Mayhem found he could open his eyes a lot easier. Wahr had set up a corner all to himself with the laptop and headphones placed neatly on the ground.

"What the hell is going on" Mayhem said resting his head again. Jesus even his head felt like a sack of rocks.

"Look down dude" Wahr said with a evil smile "You grew."

Mayhem shifted around trying to look at himself and nearly fell back down into the pillow when he actually saw what he looked like.

Holy fucking Mary and Joseph, he was ten times, no, even more than that. He was a fucking monster in size. His spiny legs were now long, lean, and muscular while his arms that had been twigs were now powerhouses ready to take down anything. His chest was huge and sported a nice six pack that definitely was not there before.

"You are probably as big as your dad dude" Wahr said watching May size himself up "A little leaner sure, but that comes from your mom, but you are definitely a beast."

"You think I can try and stand?" Mayhem said sitting up in bed. Wahr was right, he was a beast now.

"Let me help you up my man" Wahr said heading back to the bedside and helping his cousin to his feet.

"Can you take me over by the mirror?" Mayhem said trying not to wobble everywhere.

"Sure thing" his cousin said "Just don't go all prom queen on me and start to cry."

Mayhem almost felt like it though when they finally reached the mirror that was nailed to the closet door. He stared at himself for what seemed like forever, comparing himself to Wahr to try and see if there was even a chance something had gone wrong during his transition.

Wahr of course was broad in the shoulders like his father, where Mayhem was lean but clearly muscular. He was now taller though than his cousin by a inch or two and his arms had grown longer as well. He was a lean, mean, fighting machine now as he smirked at the reflection in the mirror. Well, not everything had changed, his baby face was gone but still held the same cockiness he had grown up with.

"You wanna take a shower bro?" Wahr asked looking up and down him in the mirror.

"That sounds awesome, but don't make it weird, I can undress myself" Mayhem said hobbling over to the bathroom door.

"Please, you may have transitioned but I still don't want to see your white ass" Wahr said giving a chuckle before closing the door on May.

The shower felt like a thousand knives going into his skin at first, but slowly the pain eased and nothing but warm water filled up his skin. Mayhem gave himself a good scrub, being careful not to scrub too hard since he was still really sensitive. Next on his to do list was to get something to eat and then...

Suddenly the biggest hard on of his life hit him square in the groin. Mayhem about doubled over from the sudden need to have sex. Jesus christ what the hell? He hadn't even finished the thought when the urge hit him hard. Who would he even plan to have sex with? His cousin outside? No fucking way.

The image of Luna suddenly flashed in his mind and the hard on ached even more below him. Oh no, if he went to her right now it could ruin whatever they had going on. Mayhem suddenly realized who had given him the blood during the transition. Her fire red hair was glowing, and those eyes had been so scared as he fed from her like some animal.

The hard on died immediately as Luna's horrified face popped into his mind. Had he really drunken from her? Oh god he had, he had taken from her...Phury had to pull him off of her. Mayhem suddenly sunk down with his head in between his knees as his hands clapped over his eyes. He had already ruined what they had, he had drunk from her with such savageness it had scared her. His Luna, the wild spark in his life had been scared of him.

Mayhem was now bent down on the shower floor, the hot spray now melting into his back. How could he come back from this? There would be no apologizing for what he had done. Did she even want it? Or had he attacked her? Suddenly bile shoved up into Mayhem's throat and he gagged and sputtered trying not to throw up on himself. He would rather die than have hurt her.

"Dude you okay in there?" Wahr said popping his head in the door.

"I need to get out" Mayhem said "I need to see Luna."

"She's been away since she got done with being in the clinic" Wahr said helping Mayhem get out of the shower while wrapping a towel around his waist. Mayhem had a look of dread in his eyes as he went into his room and flopped down on the bed.

"I hurt her didn't I?" May said getting very quiet.

"Not necessarily" Wahr said "Aunt Beth said that you just scared her a bit, she really didn't know what to expect."

"But I drank from her!" Mayhem said "I fucking scared the shit out of her."

"She was the one who _offered_ to have you drink from her" Wahr said crossing his arms "She knew you would die without it, so she told them to have you drink from her. And man, what a number it did on you. Guess Doc Jane's theory is right, though to be honest I still don't want to drink from those wolves. Doc Jane said their blood is like an energy drink for us combined with the things we need to live. Like drugs for vamps I guess."

Mayhem just sat and stared at his cousin for a while. Luna had offered to give up her blood for him? She had mentioned before it was uncommon for wolfen to shed their blood for someone other than their mates or young, it was during the car ride on their date. Her giving that to him must mean something was still between them, it had to be. And such kindness for her to do something like that, she truly was a female of worth.

"You okay my man?" Wahr said giving May a concerned look. God, Wahr was looking more and more like his father each day wasn't he? That blonde hair was all Aunt Marissa's but the rest was pure Uncle Butch.

"Listen can you just give me a moment?" Mayhem said getting up to get dressed. The wobblyness was going away now as his legs began moving normally.

"Sure, just give me a ring if you need me" Wahr said heading for the door "And dude?" Mayhem turned to his cousin waiting for the question "Yea?" he said.

"That female is one of definite worth" Wahr said with a smile before disappearing behind the door. Mayhem gave a great sigh and thought "_Yea, she really is_" before getting dressed in some worn out jeans and a soft jersey T-shirt. His skin was crying for comfort right now after the hot shower. As he turned and faced his window that looked out over the compound and into the woods, he wondered where his female was. And that's what Luna was to him now...his female.

Luna found herself heading towards Mayhem's door without realizing it when she finally got back to the mansion. She had been out hunting these last few days, letting the prince sleep and rest before she confronted him about her decision. Yes, he was her mate, and she needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late. Soon he would be surrounded by females of his own kind, but wolfen females were dangerous when they felt mated.

Oh hell, what was she talking about? They hadn't even done anything physical except kissed, and the ceremony wasn't held or anything like that. Luna looked down at herself, staring at her bare feet and her curvy legs. She was dressed in a stylish loose shirt with hipster underwear and a sports bra underneath. Thankfully the shirt covered her down to the middle of her thighs but the neckline was big and hung off the edge of her shoulder.

Suddenly Luna caught herself messing with her hair to try and tame it down. Damnit, she was acting like a love sick teenager! "_Just go up to him and tell him how you feel!" _she scolded herself. And that's exactly what she was going to do, whether he felt the same or not.

Luna was now at his door, no lights poured out from the cracks and she heard no noise of someone walking around. Maybe he was still asleep? Maybe he wasn't even in there and had already headed down to join the others.

Her hand knocked quietly on the door when a steady "Come in" sounded behind the wood. Suddenly her heart was beating wildly. He was there, he was behind the door, and he was alone, she was sure of it.

Her hand turned the knob on the door, letting the light from the hallway spill out into his dark room. There he was only...that wasn't Mayhem...

The male turned around and looked straight at her with those emerald green eyes. No, that was him, only...bigger. Luna's eyes grew wide as she stepped in the door way taking him all in. She had seen how big he had gotten but now he must be at least a foot taller than her since they had been eye level before and now she was staring up at him. She had always felt short around other males, but this was something different.

Instantly that dark spicy scent lit up in the air, only this time it was very intense. Luna took in the scent and suddenly a deep stirring surrounded her body. She felt her sex get wet from the smell and suddenly her own was wafting into the air as she stared at Mayhem. Her hand suddenly went behind her and locked the door, ready for anything that was about to happen between them.

Mayhem trailed his eyes up and down on Luna, watching her breathing become fast and her eyes go from fearful to...wanting. Mayhem suddenly let out a deep growl from his throat and went fast right for Luna. Her scent was intoxicating, he needed it to be on him, he needed his own to be on her. He needed...her.

Mayhem caught Luna's curvy body in his own as his giant arms, his lips raining down on hers in a fury of passion. Luna's breathe caught in her lungs but she let out a gasp as his lips found her neck and began running down her skin. She wrapped her curvy legs around his waist as his hands found her ass and carried her over to the bed. Suddenly Mayhem ripped the shirt right off of Luna's body, needing to feel her skin all over his. Luna did the same with his, her nails turning sharp as they teared up the shirt into pieces as his hands began working all over her skin.

Luna's hipster panties didn't last long as Mayhem's hands found them and shoved them right down her legs, his lips finding her sex and going to work on it. Luna let out deep moans, her fingers getting tangled in Mayhem's dark hair as he licked and tonged her most sensitive parts. Suddenly a wave of sensation rippled through her as she orgasmed hard but Mayhem was not in the slightest finished with her.

Luna felt her hands trail over his new body, feeling his muscles tense and clench as he moved on top of her. Her hands felt his hard on and she gave out a pleasurable growl, satisfied that she had made him so excited. Mayhem growled right back at her, his hands feeling her soft breasts as he trailed kisses up and down her hourglass body.

Mayhem made his way up to her neck and found his lips on hers once more. Her hands dug tightly into his back as he positioned himself on top of her and thrusted into her hot slickness in one movement. Luna let out a cry of passion as he moved slowly back and forth into her and then picked up speed pushing harder and harder into her. Luna was loving every moment of it, his erection sinking deep into her core sending her into wave after wave of an orgasm.

Luna suddenly though turned the tables as she rolled Mayhem over on his back and began taking control. She moved up and down on his shaft, letting herself go as she took him. Mayhem lifted his head back as he came hard after watching Luna rock on top of him, her hair wild around her, her body moving like crazy. Just the thought of it sent him over the edge once more. Then something broke inside of him, Mayhem felt the urge to drink from her once more, he needed to be inside her, have all of her as she was giving all of herself to him.

Mayhem sat up and rocked his body beneath Luna's, letting himself sink even deeper inside of her. Slowly he moved them together as one, Luna wrapped her hands around Mayhem's back, her fingers brushing his lower half as she felt his fangs slide against her neck. She wanted him to take from her again, wanted to feel that rush of her blood going into him. But something else was happening to her, she felt her senses heighten, her blood began to rush as they moved back and forth harder against each other.

She was close to orgasm, she felt the wave begin to rush over her before the pure ecstasy hit her. Instinct suddenly took over as she felt her hands change into claws as the wave poured over her sending a loud cry escape her lips.

In that instant Mayhem struck feeling that fire enter his veins as Luna's claws dug deep into his back ripping his flesh from his lower back up to his shoulder. Mayhem let out a cry from the pain and from coming hard inside of her, the latter being the bigger sensation in his body. They both sunk into each other, their bodies spent from the sex and blood that had spilled out between them.

Mayhem held Luna close to him as he laid down, not wanting to let her body go from him just yet. He felt her body relax in his arms, her breathing slow and a satisfied purr coming from her mouth. Luna was sated, having had probably the best sex of her life. But suddenly she felt the scar that was still fresh on his back and her body suddenly tensed up.

"What is it?" Mayhem said looking down at her.

"I did something terrible just now" Luna said looking at where the scar was.

"What's that?" Mayhem said taking her eyes back to his.

"I marked you" she said very quietly.

"What does that mean?" he said not really caring what the hell she did to him. His back hurt, sure, but it was nothing compared to the fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"It means.." Luna said biting her lip "You are my mate now."

Mayhem just stared at her, taking in the information he just heard.

"I didn't mean to do it" Luna said quickly "I came here to tell you how I feel and then we just started doing it and in the heat of the moment I couldn't help it. It's like my animal side kicked in and took over."

Mayhem suddenly gave her a big bright smile and felt the scar that was healing a bit on his back.

"Will it stay?" he said trying to get a better look.

"Yes" she said confused now "Marks like that don't disappear, even on your kind."

He turned back to her and held her tight in his arms.

"Good" he whispered before snuggling into her wild hair that was everywhere around them. Luna's heart suddenly swelled and she felt an incredible warmth drift over her. Mayhem was her mate, not officially, but still her mate.

The truth of that fact sent a smile to Luna's face as she drifted off to sleep in her mate's peaceful arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mayhem woke quietly, realizing Luna was still fast asleep in his arms. They had rolled up in the covers like a cocoon, sending the extra pillows down on the floor till there was only two.

"Two peas in a pod" Mayhem thought smiling to himself. Suddenly Luna stirred in his arms and he cursed himself quietly. He didn't want to disturb her while she had been so calm but he must have somehow.

"Morning" she groaned into his chest and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Mayhem smiled wider, she was too cute when she was like this in the morning. Her hair was more wild than ever and her annoyed huff that she had to get up made him want to laugh at her.

"Morning sleepin beauty" he said into her hair and nuzzled closer.

"Do I have to get up?" she said groaning again "Can't I take a day off?"

"Nope, afraid not" he said ripping the covers off of them. Luna squealed and tried to hide herself with the pillows but failed miserably. The shutters on the windows suddenly came up revealing the night sky.

"Wow, we slept all night" she said looking out the window.

"_You_ slept all night" Mayhem teased "I had to stay up and listen to you snore."

Luna crinkled up her nose at him "I do not snore."

"Yes you do" Mayhem said pulling on some jeans and a gray T-shirt "You sounded like Uncle Butch" he ended it with sticking his tongue out at her when a pillow came flying at him.

Mayhem dodged it quickly with a laugh and tackled Luna on the bed feeling her bare flesh beneath him. He was hard again just from feeling her but knew last night was intense for both of them and he didn't want to push his luck.

Jesus, last night...

Mayhem suddenly took off his shirt and examined the scaring on his back in the mirror. Luna watched him looking at the scaring through the mirror and worried he might have changed his mind on how he felt about it.

"Well I can't take my shirt off for a while" Mayhem said glad the scars had healed but were now permanent marks in his skin.

"I'm sorry" Luna said bending her head down.

"Don't be" Mayhem said softly coming over to her. He gently lifted her head so that her eyes met his "I would wear them proudly, but until I tell my father and the Brothers about us, I'd like to keep it to us. Just until we are mated properly."

Luna's eyes suddenly got wide with terror "What do you mean properly?"

"Well" Mayhem said blushing "You said we were mated, that must mean something between us."

Luna suddenly backed away from him and crossed her arms over her bare chest. Was she ready for something like that? She hadn't even told him her feelings for him. Now he wanted to actually _mate_ mate her, as in like, marriage?

"I don't think that's a good idea" Luna said turning away from him. Mayhem suddenly got up and looked at her with such surprise in his eyes.

"Why not?" he said his voice strained.

"Because we barely know each other, what I did, it was in the heat of the moment, yes, but does not make you officially my mate for life. We have our own ceremony for that...What I did was animal instinct to ward other females away from you...nothing more" she said not meeting his eyes. Her heart felt as if it would burst if she met those eyes that were full of sadness.

"Oh" he said turning from her, the hurt building inside of him "I see.."

"It's not that I don't like you" Luna started "I really do-"

"No I get it" Mayhem said turning to her now, his eyes angry and hurt "You just wanted a fuck buddy. Well congrats, you definitely got one. Now try and leave me be until you find me wanting again."

Luna's face was beat red as she put on a shirt that was laying on the floor. No one spoke to her like that "Listen up prince, maybe that mark was a mistake, and maybe my feelings are not what I thought they were. But your ass is marked whether you like it or not. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Then why the fuck did you say we were mates then?" Mayhem said confused "I thought this mark meant we would be together, not a mark for your jealousy!"

"I'm not jealous!" Luna said getting tears in her eyes "I don't know what came over me when I made that mark, but right now I wish I never did!" Luna ran out the door, her hand over her eyes to shield the tears from hitting the ground.

Damn Mayhem, and damn her heart.

Mayhem watched her go out the door, feeling everything break down all at once. His body, his mind, and now...his heart.

* * *

Mary heard the tiny knock sound as she was curled up on the couch reading one of her favorite books. At first it was very quiet, but soon the tapping was a bit louder and she wondered who it could be. As she opened the door there was nobody to face her until she heard the quiet little shuffling beneath her.

Faolan stood with a piece of paper in his hands smiling up at Mary with the cutest little look. Mary smiled down at the boy, her heart leaping from joy that he had come again. For weeks now she dreamnt of the little one, and Rhage was starting to wonder where her mind led off to when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Hello Faolan" Mary said getting down to his level "Whatcha got there?"

"Pkchur" he murmered handing over the piece of paper to Mary. She took it and smiled at the little scribbles he had drawn. It was a tiny figure holding hands with a bigger figure with brown hair. A crude heart was above the figures with squibbles and dots all over the place.

"Is that you?" Mary asked pointing to the little figure.

Faolan nodded, his apricot eyes wide and staring at her. She wanted to pick him up in her arms and snuggled those worried eyes closed until they were sparkling and happy again.

"And who is this?" Mary said pointing to the bigger figure. Faolan shuffled his feet for a moment before gently pointing out his finger and poking at Mary.

"Well this is just beautiful"Mary said praising him "You worked very hard on it I can tell. You want to help me hang it up in my room?" she said holding out her hand. Faolan took it without hesitation, happy as punch to be in her presence. Mary placed the drawing right up against her bedside table and Faolan nodded his approval of where it was placed.

"Where's your pack tonight?" Mary said sitting back down on the couch as Faolan followed sitting in her lap.

Faolan let out a tiny little howl that made Mary suddenly realized he was not just some ordinary child.

"They are hunting tonight?" she said. Faolan nodded and went for the tiny silver necklace around Mary's neck.

"Oh no honey don't touch that!" she said pulling the necklace quickly away "Ouchie!" Faolan quickly snapped his hand back realizing what the necklace was and stared at it in terror.

"Here" Mary said getting up and taking the necklace away. She shut in in a drawer on the other side of the room "All gone!" she said smiling at him. Faolan seemed to relax instantly and held out his arms to her once more. Mary went to the bathroom first and washed her hands just to be sure to get any kind of silver off of her hands. Then as she went back into the room she found Faolan staring at all the movies her _hellren _had organized.

"You want to watch a movie sweetheart?" Mary said pointing at the movies. Faolan nodded and stared up at her for a moment. "Which one do you want to watch?" she said bending down to him.

"Dat!" Faolan said eagerly. Godzilla, boy was this kid the clone of her husband.

"Godzilla?" she said pointing to the movie he had just pointed to. Faolan clapped his hands and shook his head up and down. "RAWWRRR" he growled at her. Mary faked being scared of him when suddenly Faolan stopped and came over to her in a rush. The little one buried his head into Mary's chest.

"Oh what's wrong little man?" Mary said hugging the child back. Faolan looked up at her with such worry. Mary suddenly realized he was scared he had actually scared her. "Oh buddy don't be scared" she said "I'm not scared don't you worry." The little wolf still didn't seem satisfied with her answer as he clung on to her tighter.

"Here" she said scooping him up "Want to make some popcorn?" They watched as the tiny popcorn machine Rhage had bought for himself began popping out the popcorn in loud snaps and pops. Faolan watched happily, clapping his hands and pointing to the popcorn machine every time it spat out popcorn.

"POP!" he yelled. Mary laughed and said "Yes POP! Now for some Godzilla" They sat happily together watching the flick. They were about half way through, Faolan snuggled at Mary's side when suddenly Rhage popped in, flinging his leather jacket on the bed. He was just about to disrobe when he noticed the child sitting with his female.

"Who's this?" Rhage said pointing at the little one. Faolan stared at the Brother, his apricot eyes fixed on him, waiting to see if he would come towards Mary or not.

"Faolan" Mary said turning her face back to the TV "He's my little guest tonight."

Rhage stared at the child. If he had been two foot and had lighter eyes he would be a spitting image of this kid.

"He part of the wolf pack?" Rhage said looking to Mary again. She wrapped her arm around the little one nodding her head but still not looking at him. Rhage was not stupid, he knew what Mary was feeling at that moment.

"Baby could I speak with you for a moment" he said. Faolan grabbed on Mary's arm with such a worried look it sent Rhage's heart swelling with something he didn't quite comprehend yet. That worried look was the same he gave her all the time, worrying if she was okay or not.

"It's okay buddy" Rhage said to the child "I just need to ask her a question."

"Keep watching Rawwrr!" Mary said smiling down at him before heading into the bathroom with her husband. As soon as the door was closed Rhage looked at her with such intesity.

"What are you doing with a wolf in here?" he said wanting to really know.

"I found him a couple weeks ago, Luna said it was okay for him to be up here. And personally I like having him here, he's a little sweetheart" she said folding up her arms.

"I get that" Rhage said "I know how you've been feeling baby but that doesn't mean you can just take a child. Especially a wolf child!"

"I didn't take him" she hissed "He came to me tonight. He had a little picture for me and I invited him to watch a movie. His pack knows where he is, I didn't steal him from a hospital or anything."

"This could turn bad baby is all I'm saying" he said "The pack mother won't like it-"

"He has no pack mother" Mary said her eyes staring straight into his "He is an orphan, one of the wolfen explained it to me. Luna took him in when he was a baby, he needs me Rhage, he needs this comfort."

Rhage sighed "You are sure he is an orphan?"

"That's all Luna's youngs are" she said "There are no mothers to them. This one has chosen me, and if you would just let me I want to go back in there and be one!" Mary caught the words out of her mouth before she even thought of them. Yes, she wanted to be a mother, she wanted to be this little boy's mother if she could. Her heart suddenly felt lighter, as if a path was lit finally for her to walk down.

"Please Rhage" Mary said staring up at her _hellren _"He needs me, and I need him...and I need you."

Rhage sighed and gave a smile to his _shellan _"I'll have a talk with Luna, maybe this could work out for you" he said taking her hands in his "For us."

Mary smiled up at her husband and held him in her arms for the longest time. Then she went out the door and snuggled up next to Faolan who was engrossed in the movie but still happy to see her.

Rhage watched them for them doorway, wondering maybe, possibly this could be a new start for them, a real family.

Scribe Virgin he prayed for it to be true.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fenris stood at the entrance of the wildlife preserve, his new blood flowing through him with such power. When the knife had struck down in his chest he was sure that his life was over. The white robed figure though had surprised him instead. He couldn't remember much, only seeing the figure disappear in him and then feeling the burst of power wash over him.

Now he knew what the things were called. He knew everything now, about the vampires, the Scribe Virgin, the mission that the Omega was on to destroy them all. A evil smile trickled on Fenris's lips as he thought about all of it.

_"You will be the dawn of a new age"_ the dark voice inside of him said.

Yes, he would. He would find his pack, and destroy everything the Scribe Virgin made. But first, he had to unleash his weapon. The pebbled ground beneath him scuffled around as he marched towards the forest gates, knowing that this was the place the Great Wolf had placed the unwanted masses of wolfen. As his hands tore open the chains and locks around the gate he thought about the Great Wolf.

When he found his pack, which he would, he would take Luna and then he would be the Great Wolf. All he needed was her blood, that was it. And the Red Moon was coming soon. They had a week and a half until it arrived. Then as the moon would rise her blood would be shed and a new god would arise for the wolfen.

_"You are much stronger than the others" _the voice whispered _"You will be their new king."_

Fenris entered the preserve, smelling the dark musk of wood and moss. The Two Foots were around here, his presence would soon be known. Fenris walked along the preserve, passing by tall trees that had hidden what had lay here for over a century. The Two Foots were his army, he needed them to destroy and kill everything in his path.

He stopped just as the sound of movement was behind him. Fenris turned around and saw the first of them. Three Two Foots stood, their legs bent half way into a beast form while the top half was a mix. A female was with them, her black skin camouflaging the transition from human to beast.

"Why have you come?" Her voice sounded out, guttural and hoarse.

"To make a deal" Fenris said his eyes blazing into hers. Her hair was ratty and wild while the others were males, one tan as leather and the other skinny and frail. Their clothes were torn, probably being the only ones they had. The noses were crinkled up, like they had been pushed against the face. This was the curse of the Two Foots, bounded by the moon for their change and constantly in between man and beast.

"Deal?" the tan one said "What makes you think we want to deal with you?" Now Fenris realized a hundred eyes were placed on him. Their golden iris's glowed in the darkness, hiding behind trees and bushes just staring at him. The others had come.

"What would you say if I told you I could free you tonight?" Fenris said looking around.

"I'd say you were lying" the female said as the frail white one snickered. She shot him a look of dominance that made him quickly shut up.

"Well I can tell you I'm not" Fenris said moving around now slyly "I have the opportunity to become something great and powerful, you will be the ones to help me accomplish this."

"And whats in it for us?" the tan one said now interested.

"Freedom" Fenris said with a growl.

The Two Foots looked at each other with intense stares. Freedom was the ultimate thing, having been locked up for two centuries now.

"What do we have to do" the female said listening to him.

"Help me kill the vampire king" he said "Help me kill his son. Help me kill all of them, and you'll never be locked away again!" Fenris said swiping his hands across the air.

The Two Foots howled in unison, wanting the bloodshed and emancipation. "But first" he said looking around as he took a lighter from his pants pocket. He lit a branch with fire, sending the light blazing through the darkness "We will burn this forest to the ground."

The wolfen growled and yipped and howled out as they took branches lighting them up with fire and running off through the woods. Fenris watched the trees envelope in the flames, the hissing and cracking of the wood all around him. Chaos, burning sweet chaos. That is what he wanted. As his army followed behind him, sending the woods to the fire, he turned around lighted by the titan of a blaze in front of him.

His army was standing waiting for his command. In a few days he would give it.

And then all would die.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We've got a lead" Bardolf said from the doorway of Luna's room "A couple of the Long Paws picked up on Basset's scent down near the river near some warehouses. The warehouse they are sure he's in is heavily guarded. It's your call Alpha on what we should do."

Luna sat on her bed, her eyes downcast to the floor. Basset was alive, or at least had been somewhere. Now they could track them better, she only hoped they would find Fenris too.

"We attack tomorrow night. There will be less humans around since it is the weekend" Luna said not looking up at her pack father "We will take Rafe, myself, the twins, Lowell and Ulf. Brief the others on the report and be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes Alpha" Bardolf said nodding his head. But the male did not leave.

_"Paka?"_ Luna said finally looking at him.

Bardolf stared at her evenly "You haven't been yourself these last three days. Ever since the prince transitioned, you haven't spoke or seen him. I just want to be sure you are alright."

Luna felt tears well up in her heads as she blinked them back. Yes, three days had passed since her and Mayhem had fought, she had turned from him every time he had entered the room, had not spoken to him when she was in his presence. She had avoided him because to be honest, she was afraid of how she was feeling. Fighting with him had broken something in her, she felt such a tie to him that she couldn't place. It was...love, at least she thought. She loved her father, she loved Bardolf and she had loved Bader. She even loved Fenris, only as a brother and nothing more.

This was something different.

"I'll be okay" she finally said "I made a mistake and now I do not know how to fix it."

"Have you mated him?" Bardolf said bluntly. Luna's face turned beat red wondering how in the hell had he known that.

"I only ask because his scent is all over you still. I smell you on him as well. I just wondered if that's what happened" he said, his voice totally even and nonjudgmental.

"Yes" she said very quietly "I did, and he proposed marriage to me and I freaked. I have feelings for him, very deep feelings that feel like cracks in my skin. And I think I just messed everything up."

"He's a male of worth, as the vampires say" Bardolf said "Even now he thinks of you. I see it in his eyes and the way he makes his way down here only to stop at the hallway. I believe he feels for you just as much as you feel for him."

Luna looked at her pack father for a long time. He was always the voice of reason when it came to things like this. Always the mediator when there was a situation of the heart.

"What should I do?" Luna said getting up and pacing around the room.

"Tell him how you feel" he said "Let him know that you do not want to get married."

"It's not about that" Luna said "Marriage scares me, but he just brought it up and I felt...happy. And it terrified me to feel like that, to feel it was okay to want to be with him like that. I'm scared to death that I might actually love..." she stopped herself before the words came out of her mouth. She was such a coward she would not even finish the sentence as she stared at her pack father.

"You have been a creature of freedom ever since you were born" Bardolf said looking at her lovingly "To feel the way you do is only natural, you think I wasn't scared when I realized how I felt about your _mopa_?"

"You were scared when you found out your loved Bader?" Luna said with wide eyes. Her pack father had always seemed completely devoted to her pack mother, never once did she feel like they had ever been apart.

"Terrified" he said sitting down on a nearby chair. His hair was going more salt and pepper with age, being over a couple hundred years old did that to you. "I was so young back then, your pack mother was so beautiful, she was the most elegant wolfen in her clan, but I was from your father's pack, I could only watch her from a distance. When I finally realized why I watched her all the time it spooked me, I was a warrior, not a fighter. But being in love with Bader made me stronger than I could ever hope to dream, her love was the fire in my veins to protect her and my pack and you."

Luna's brow wrinkled up thinking about what her pack father had just revealed "Do you miss her?"

"Every minute, hour, and day" he said "But the love she gave me through all these years keeps me going. And I know I'll be with her again when we join the stars in the sky."

Luna looked at him with such sadness and inspiration. Their love was something she envied, something she wanted for her own.

"You have something with that boy" Bardolf said "I see the strings of your souls attach to each other, the more time passes, the more those strings weave and braid together. Tell the boy how you feel." And with that Bardolf nodded at Luna before heading out the door.

Luna sat for a long time, wondering if she should follow her pack father's advice. What if he was wrong? What if Mayhem wanted her only now, what would happen a hundred years from now? Would he still want her?

How could she love when she was so afraid to fall?

Luna walked out the door, not really sure where she was going as her feet marched down the hallway. She felt her breathe get tighter and wished she was wearing something other than a tank top and shorts. She felt naked and exposed all at once as she walked past the dining room and up the staircase towards Mayhem's room. She heard people talking and passed by rooms quickly.

Luna's mind was racing. What was she going to say? Should she just come out and say it? "Hi I'm sorry I was a jerk, I love you" Was that really the greatest she could come up with? Suddenly she was staring at his door, her hand lifted to knock against the wood.

Doubt struck her mind fast and she felt her arm going down while her hand was still in a fist.

Coward. She was a complete and utter coward.

The door suddenly opened and the prince stood there staring at her, surprised about who it was.

"I heard somebody but I wasn't sure who it was" he said still surprised. Luna looked up at him, ready for the words to pour from her mouth, ready to tell him everything. Yes she wanted to mate him, yes she wanted to be with him, she loved him...

But nothing came out, her eyes just stared up at him, strained from the lack of words that failed to come from her voice.

But Mayhem's eyes saw it all. He saw her love as his eyes warmed looking down at her. His mouth form a small simple smile and took her hand in his. Mayhem led her into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry too"' he said "I shouldn't have brung up everything all at once. I was rushing and I'm sorry."

Luna felt the pressure lift from her chest as she let out a deep sigh. She looked back at him with a smile "I'm sorry I freaked out on you" she said. Mayhem held out his arms to her and she quickly went in them, feeling his soft warmth against her, his scent washing all over her.

She felt the scars she had left on his back, felt what she had marked him with.

"Do you want to know why your scar matches mine?" she said as she closed her eyes running her hands up and down his back.

"Why?" he said into her hair, smelling that wildness of the forest still clinging to her.

"So that others know who you belong to" she said "It's like a matching game when packs get together. Sometimes the scars are small, meaning the love is small between the two. The biggest scars are the ones that show others how much their love is."

"Well the one you gave me takes up my whole back" he said looking down into her eyes.

"Exactly" she said and reached up to kiss him. Mayhem held her close, feeling every inch of her. His heart had not been right since they had fought, he had found himself many times wanting to come down to her room and let her know how he was feeling. His heart belonged to her, he realized that now. Ever inch of him did. Her kindness, her loyalty and pride, the freedom that poured out from her made him love everything about her. He wanted only her, his wild love.

"I love you Luna" he whispered into her lips. Luna stared at him, unable to bring the words to her mouth again when he suddenly place his on them. When he broke from her he whispered "You don't have to say it yet, I know I move fast. Just know that I do, every inch of me does. And it will forever."

Luna blinked back tears, unable to try and hide her emotions anymore. She broke down into him, loving him so much although she couldn't say it. Suddenly Mayhem led her to his bed caressing her slowly, feeling her under him once more.

Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him more than ever. His kiss was deep as he undressed her slowly, feeling her soft skin as she weaved her fingers through his growing dark hair. He took off his shirt and lay beside her, holding her skin to skin to him.

They made slow love to each other, so different from the first time. Mayhem was gentle, slow, wanting to take his time with her as if they would never feel each other again. Luna orgamsed, letting the wave of passion wash over her as she held tightly against Mayhem's body. They stayed like that for hours, laying together then making love and then just listening to each other breathe.

If only they could stay like this forever. But as Luna lay with Mayhem feeling his chest move against hers, she felt something different in the air.

A storm was coming.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Whatcha doin?" Selene said as her cream colored eyes poked over Jane's desk. Artemis was beside her, but the poor girl was too little to reach up over the desk like her sister. Jane had been spending more and more time with the little girls, they came to her room sometimes when Vishous wasn't there. She was scared of what he might say if he caught them playing around. They were still on the outskirts about the subject of children, V knowing he couldn't produce any and Jane knowing she never would have them.

But with the two girls, Jane felt so alive. Her ghostly figure had sparked interest in the girls rather than scared them, but after these last few weeks, Jane felt her figure solid as ever, never once getting transparent on her.

"Just taking some notes" Jane said setting her pen down "Arty come on the other side of the desk" she said with a giggle as the younger girl was still trying to peer over.

"Kay" she said stepping around Selene and hopping into Jane's lap. Selene stood on the other side still, playing with some of the pens.

"What's on your mind Selene?" Jane asked watching the girl. Artemis was curled up beside Jane, the signal that something was up with her sister.

"Why are you not our mom?" Selene said giving Jane an even stare.

Jane felt her face flush "I didn't know you wanted me to" she said.

"Chandra is always nice to us" Selene said "But she isn't our _mapa_. I feel like you are. "

"Well I feel the same way Selene" Jane said "But don't you want to be with your pack?"

"Luna is letting Faolan go with one of your females" Artemis said "Chandra thinks he will be adopted by her, he's stayed with her for a week now. You are nice to us."

"You play with us" Selene said "You make us feel like a family."

Jane looked at the two girl and held her arm out to Selene. She went into it gently, letting her head rest on Jane's chest along with her sister. She did feel like family to these two girls, but what about Vishous? Would he even accept two little ones all of a sudden? Would he want them even if they were wolfen?

"Let's go upstairs" she said kissing both girls on the heads "We will figure this out."

As they walked upstairs and into Jane's room Vishous was there waiting for them. He was leaning against one of the bed posts, a Turkish blunt lit in his mouth. The girls both hid behind Jane, frightened by the surprise of him.

"V" Jane said giving him a wondering look "Everything alright?"

"I've just been wondering who your guests have been" V said standing up straight and quickly putting out the blunt "Looks like my guess was right." He walked halfway through the room before kneeling down on the ground.

"Hi girls" he said nicely. Jane was surprised at the change of his tone. All of a sudden V went from hardass to softy in manner of seconds. Artemis popped her head out first and stared at V.

"Don't be afraid" he said "I'm sorry I scared you. I had Fritz bring up some sandwiches, would you like one?"

"Yes please!" Artemis said walking towards him.

"Arty!" Selene hissed trying to grab for the little girl's shirt. But Arty was already near V. The little one stopped right at him and looked him over with her big cream colored eyes.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" she said. Jane held her breathe, hoping V didn't get cold again on the little girl. He didn't like talking about his past to strangers, even if they were children.

"My father gave me these" he said letting her touch the ones on his face.

"Why?" Artemis said tracing them with her finger.

"Because he thought I should have them" V said casually. The answer was enough for little Arty as her attention came to his gloved hand.

"Why are you wearing that?" she said.

"Because it's magical. Do you want to see a trick?" he said smiling at her. Jane was nearly dumbstruck as V led the little girl over to where the sandwiches were. Selene poked her head out from behind Jane finally and made her way over to where they were sitting, still keeping a distance from V.

"Do you like grilled cheese?" he asked Selene. She nodded her head at him, her eyes still wide.

"I love grilled cheese!" Artemis said "Mr. Fritz made us some one day with soup!"

"Mmmm"' V said making a hungry noise "Well then that's what we will have today. Jane will you order some tomato soup from the kitchen?"

Jane had to shake herself and answer happily "Yea sure!" before heading over to the phone and asking the kitchen for some soup. She watched as V held up the sandwich with the now non-gloved hand. The glowing fingers made the bread sizzle as he toasted the bread to perfection.

"Wow!" Artemis said as she watched her bread get toasted "That's amazing!"

"I thought you would like that" Vishous said putting the glove back on. The three chattered until the soup came and they all started eating together.

"Mom, you want to come over here and join us?" V said with food in his mouth. Jane about cried as she nodded her head and joined their little family.

* * *

"And you are sure you have enough weapons?" Mayhem asked as he stood with Luna in the training center. Her pack was around her also strapping various knives and a gun or two around them. They were not dressed for fighting, Mayhem thought as Luna stood in nothing but short shorts a sports bra.

"May" she said putting her palm against his face as she looked into his eyes "More than likely we won't be using them."

"Yea" Lupe said giving his twin a side high five "Our hands our the most deadly weapons, that and other things.." he said exposing his double fangs. Two pairs of canines were at the top lip and a set of one was down on the lower jaw. Vampires only had two, where wolfen had six. Yea, he could see their point...

"Don't worry my prince" Phury said loading up a gat "They will be well covered from afar. The scouts that found the warehouse said there were a lot of lessers around the area, and some of us have been aching to fight."

"You got that right" Rhage said strapping his daggers to him. The Brother had been pretty happy these last few days. Luna smiled over at him and he gave her a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Mayhem said as he was handed two guns to strap against himself. He had argued with his father about going, and finally the king had given in. That was why Phury, Rhage, Qhuinn, Blay, Hhate, Bruhtal, and Wahr were coming along. Fhear was on back up duty with Uncle Butch in case they need vehicle support. Then his Uncle Butch would come in and do his thing with Vishous later.

"I've given permission for Faolan to stay with Rhage and Mary" Luna said with a smile "The female seems so happy with him, and I know he will be taken care of."

"Doesn't he need to stay in the pack?" Mayhem asked as they began heading out the door.

"He will, our pack will be here for a long time, we will check on him throughout the years and offer him support when he needs it as he grows older. But for now, I say let him be a child with good parents" she said.

"Isn't there some kind of papers they need to sign?" he asked.

"No, not in our world. Our laws are spoken, not written down" she said "If I say it's alright, then it's alright."

"I see" he said giving her a smile "Alpha." Luna gave him a smile back before she took off with her pack as the others dematerialized to the harbor. T

The night air was musky and damp from the rain the night before as Mayhem looked around in the darkness. He was dressed like a Brother with leather pants and a black T-shirt. His gun holster was strapped tightly and his cannons were ready to fire.

The Brothers surveyed the area but all was quiet. The splashing of the water against the dock and the creaking of the wood from the warehouses was the only noise to be made.

Mayhem smelled Luna's scent and nodded to the others that the wolfen were here. The pack met the Brothers, their feet silent against the concrete.

"They have six guards, two at the front and the sides and two in the back. I don't know how many there are inside but I smell Basset" Luna said in a whisper "We will blitz them up front, you guys cover us just in case it gets too heavy." The Brother's nodded, impressed by Luna's attack plan "We go when I say, now let's head out."

Mayhem followed close behind Luna, feeling his protectiveness heighten from the coming danger. The last thing he wanted was his female in danger, but he knew she could handle herself. He'd seen the kind of bloodshed she could dish out, she wasn't even trying then. Scribe Virgin only knew what she would do when she actually did.

The warehouse was now in view, it's dank musky wood looking just like any of the other buildings, except now it was guarded. Mayhem stared up at the moon, it was a sliver of light in the sky. Mayhem wondered if Luna would even be able to change fully, since their power depended on the moon's strength.

Luna suddenly turned to him and he wanted to kiss her badly. She simply held her hand against his cheek and he kissed it quickly before she left him. The Brothers stared at the prince but had no surprise in their eyes. So...everyone knew but hadn't yet told his father. God only knew what Wrath would think of his son mating a wolfen. He would have to thank the Brothers for keeping their peace.

Luna nodded to each of her pack and they nodded back to her. Their silence was key as they raced across the pavement. In one sweep Luna let out a terrifying howl before they ran up to the guards, their teeth and claws prepared to do some damage. A spurt of gunfire shot in the air as Luna disemboweled one lesser before sending a high kick to the face of another. Lupe and Bane double teamed and took out two other guards, their teeth ripping into the flesh and sending blood spurting everywhere.

The guards at the back must have heard the fighting because suddenly cars came rolling into the scene with lessers scrambling out of them.

"ATTACK!" Luna roared before snapping the neck of a oncoming lesser. Mayhem signaled the Brothers and they let out a rain of gunfire on the lessers. The wolfen handled themselves well but Luna had barely gotten in the warehouse. She slashed her claws up a lesser before kicking open the door only to find Basset surrounded by eight lessers.

She stood there, intimidating them like hell, her body covered in the black oily blood and her teeth baring out to them. A few lessers backed up, knowing this was not what they planned on.

Luna flung back her head and let out a blood shivering howl before leaping to the guards and ripping them apart one by one. A few got shots out, but Luna dodged them quickly, letting them spurt into nearby canisters that poured out a dark liquid .

Oil. The canisters were filled with it. Luna avoided stepping in it before she took out the last of the lessers. Basset was sitting in a chair, embraced in silver chains. Luna bent down to him, trying to keep her voice soft but loud against the sound of gunfire and cries outside.

"Basset" she said "I'm going to get you out of here." The male looked up at her with such hollowed brandy colored eyes. He had not eaten fresh meat in weeks, she could tell by his physic, and he had been denied to change by the state of his flesh. It had grown oily and hard to touch as Luna tried to wriggle him out of the chains without touching them.

She had to move fast, if the lessers called reinforcements this fast imagine what they could bring in now. She looked around and found a large ax at the end of the room. She ran back over to Basset "Hold still" she said although she was certain he couldn't move anyway. She swung the ax with all her might to the chains, letting a chunk of wood fall from the chair and the chains becoming loose around Basset.

"LUPE" she called "BANE!" and the twins hustled inside.

"Get him out of here!" she yelled "Take him home!"

As the twins tried to help Basset out of the chains they all smelt something horrible enter the room. Luna heard a deep growl, horrible and monstrous behind her. Both of the twin's eyes were fixed in terror at the creature that was behind Luna. She turned from them and looked at the monster that had been locked away for nearly two centuries.

There stood a male Two Foot, it's giant hind legs reaching tall to it's body. A wolf's head showed horrible muddy yellow eyes and it's claws were large and dark as the hair on it's body. But the jaws held teeth, horrible gnashing teeth that drooled at the pack members with an urge to kill.

"Oh shit" the twins said in unison.

"Leave" Luna said backing away from the creature "Now."

"But Alpha" Bane said.

"I said now!" she said not wanting to yell. The Two Foot already was hungry for blood, she need to keep it's attention away from the twins and Basset.

The twins began to move as they carried Basset by the arms towards the door. The Two Foot's eyes suddenly changed from Luna to where they were moving. It suddenly let out a terrible howl that went straight down Luna's spine and went for the trio. Luna cursed and blitzed towards the Two Foot tackling it to the ground before it held her body in it's massive claws.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The creature's fur smelt like vomit and burnt wood as it held Luna above it's jaws. She growled out to it, baring her own fangs and kicking up at it's face. Her foot made contact with its jaw, snapping the mouth closed. The Two Foot howled and flung her across the warehouse, smashing her into more barrels of gasoline. She suddenly had an idea.

She took the gun that was strapped to her leg and poured bullets into the canisters, spilling out oil all over the ground. The Two Foot charged for her, quickly she moved out of the way, letting the thing slip all over the ground before coming at her again.

She met it head on, tumbling it to the ground. She was strong, but Two Foots had that crazy animal instinct to kill, which gave them an advantage. They were not afraid to get hurt, they just wanted blood.

Luna avoided the snapping jaws of the creature, dodging it's every attempt to get at her while she searched for some kind of fire. She looked around the warehouse, trying to find something. Suddenly she slipped and the Two Foot was upon her. Luna wrestled with the creature, tangled in it's body, her breathe heaving in that disgusting smell when suddenly she spotted it.

A small lighter, shoved in the corner. She only prayed she could get to it and it would work. Luna snapped her mouth at the monster and slashed her claws into it's eyes.

It was just enough to wriggled out of it's embrace before she bolted for the lighter. A few snaps and a flame came to her. She smiled wickedly as she looked to the Two Foot.

"Your ass is cooked" she said flinging the lighter onto the oil that was splattered on the ground.

Instantly the oil was lighted up and burned feverishly across the warehouse, sending flames up against the walls and straight over to where the Two Foot stood, it's feet covered in the stuff.

The creature howled out as the flames engulfed it's feet as it struggled to get away from the flames. Luna watched it run around, sending fire to more of the warehouse that was beginning to flare up all around her. She had to get out, but she needed to end this.

She leaped for the Two Foot, grabbing a hold of it's neck, struggling as her knees tried to stay on the buckling creature. Her hands found it's jaws, getting a tight hold on them before she snapped them both back, crushing the Two Foot's skull, it's body falling to the ground in a lump.

Luna jumped back from the burning creature, satisfied with her kill before a bullet whizzed by her head. She jumped back, the smoke from the fire hazing out the entrance of the warehouse.

"You fucking little bitch!" a lesser screamed out as he snapped at bullets towards her. Luna tried to dodge him but a bullet sunk down into her arm. She screamed out in pain as her skin sizzled from the impact.

Silver. The bullets were fucking silver.

She was in trouble if this lesser decided to plug some more into her as she ducked down trying to find a way out. As far as she knew there was only one entrance at the front. A stairway led up to a second floor...maybe there was a window she would jump out of?

As Luna crawled along the floor the lesser kept shooting around. The building was starting to burn down, the flames reaching the roof as it creaked to cave in.

"Damn" the lesser said, his clip empty. Luna could hear him shuffling to get another as the flames snapped and popped around her. Outside people were yelling around, Luna only hoped someone would come for her. This was too heavy, the smoke blocking her view while the lesser had silver bullets.

This was her chance to move quickly since the lesser was distracted. She ran in the direction of the staircase and quickly started to crawl up it. The smoke had cleared though and the lesser spotted her as he ran for her, sending another bullet into her leg. Luna and the lesser made it to the second floor before the roof caved in near the entrance. The crowd outside showed bodies of lessers everywhere while the Brothers and wolfen stared up at her through the flames.

Another bullet whizzed by, hitting Luna square in the shoulder. She screamed, letting the anger build up inside of her. She was weak from the silver in her skin, her movements slow and groggy and she tried to find a way out.

"_Fuck this_" she thought and ran forward towards the lesser. The thing was caught off guard as he began spraying the air with bullets trying to hit her. But Luna had had enough. She tackled the lesser, sending her claws digging into the lesser's chest. His black oily blood coated her hands and arms as she sunk in deeper before she threw her arm back with the lesser's heart in her hands.

She held it up to everyone, letting them and Grandmother Moon see that she would not die without a fight, she would conquer her enemies through blood and pain. The heart beat against Luna's palm as her skin started to burn against all the flames around her.

Mayhem watched her from below, in awe at the raw power his mate was showing. Her face was splattered with blood, her legs and arms standing apart in a solid stand that said "Come for me I'm ready." Her wild red hair was flowing with the flames as her eyes bore down into the crowd. She was all animal in that moment.

Luna let out a deep howl that echoed out into the air. The wolfen joined in with her, letting their cries of bloodshed sound out through the city. As Luna dropped her palm a smile finally crested over her lips before a crack in the air sounded out. The lesser's arm dropped to his side finally as exhaustion took over from his last action. Mayhem didn't hear the crazed scream from his mouth as he watched with horror for those precious few seconds.

He saw the bullet wound buried in Luna's chest as she dropped from the second story and down into the flames.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mayhem tore through the crowd, ignoring the shouts to stop from the others. He had to get to her, the building was going to go completely down. He had to get Luna out of there.

He jumped through the fire holding his breathe as he searched through the flames for her. A small whimpering made him turn left and he saw the white wolf laying on the floor. Luna had changed for some reason, her amber eyes staring at him in panic through the fire.

"I've got you!" he screamed as he pushed a pillar of wood out of the way. He scrambled beside her and began lifting her up. The wolf yelped in pain from the bullet wounds.

"I'm sorry" he said grunting as he balanced her in his arms "I'm trying to be gentle." The wolf simply whimpered. The sound almost made his heart break right then. She was badly hurt if she was making that sound.

Swiftly they moved through the building, dodging the falling rooftop until they busted through the entrance.

"Mayhem!" Wahr cried out going for his cousin, but Mayhem held out his hand.

"We need to get help, fast. Luna's hurt pretty bad and we need to get her into the OR stat" Mayhem said giving commands like a king. The Brother's nodded at the prince and gave the call for Butch and Fhear to come and get them.

"Hold on, just hold on" Mayhem whispered to the wolf. She was trying so hard, her breathing becoming frail every minute. The SUV finally pulled up as Butch and Fhear tried to help Mayhem hold the wolf.

"No" he said taking her into the car "I have to do this myself." He would be damned if anyone touched his female right now, even if she was a wolf. "Drive. Fast" he ordered holding the wolf close to him. He tore off a piece of his shirt to stop the chest wound from bleeding out.

"Doc Jane and Manny are waiting on stand by. They'll be totally ready when we take her in" Butch said getting off the cell.

"Good" Mayhem said not looking at them. He kept his eyes right one the wolfs, never even glancing away for a moment.

"You okay my man?" Fhear asked. Mayhem finally looked up at his friend, his dark eyes searching May's.

"Just get us home" he said. Fhear nodded only once, knowing what the prince was going through. If Luna should die...

No. He would not think of that.

They pulled up to the compound before Mayhem knew what was going on. All the doors were open waiting for their arrival. Mayhem quickly got out with Luna as the wolf whimpered once more.

"Easy girl" he said "I've got you. I won't let you go."

He felt like his feet were moving faster than his mind. Mayhem only had one mission at the moment and that was to get Luna safe in the OR.

Doctor Manny was there with a stretcher and oxygen. Mayhem set her down gently on the stretcher but did not let his hand leave her as they ran to the OR where Doc Jane was waiting.

"How's she doing?" Jane asked as they moved Luna gently from the stretcher to the operating table.

"Blood pressures low. She's lost a lot of blood." Manny said.

"She's got bullets in her" Mayhem said still refusing to leave "Rafe said they were silver, it might be best to get those out of her first and then start on the rest. She can't heal with the silver in her."

"Right" Doc Jane said amazed at how commanding the prince was "Hand me that tray of equipment and lets get them out of her." Doc Jane began removing the bullets, Luna tensing each time a bullet was taken out. Mayhem kept his hand on her, smoothing down the fur and talking to her calmly. Doc Jane watched as the wolf looked at the prince for comfort, it was helpful having the boy in here.

"Last one" Doc Jane said "We need to roll her over to get to the chest." Mayhem gently lifted her over, holding her neck and supporting her side. He wasn't letting Manny get too close, Jane realized.

"When this is done" Mayhem said "We need to wash her off, make sure there isn't a trace of silver left on her. Do you have a shower?"

"There's one right through that door" Manny said.

"Good, have it warm and ready" Mayhem said not looking at the doctor.

"We should stitch her up afterward" Jane said eying Mayhem "No offense my prince but I call the shots around here as well."

"It's your room then doctor" Mayhem said "But I've seen the way they handle silver, it's the most effective way. After she's clean you can begin to work on her."

"Alright" she said taking the utensil to grab the bullet "Last one."

The tweezers went down to the wound in Luna's chest and was pulled out gracefully, sliding out of her skin like butter.

Instantly Luna changed, her screams pouring out of her as her head was thrown back in pain. Mayhem held her down as she wriggled, still screaming as her body convulsed. She was naked before him and he saw the extensive damage the silver had done to her. Her skin was blue where the bullet holes were, the shiny liquid of the silver running up the veins in her skin. She would die soon if he didn't wash it away from her.

"Get her in the tub now!" Mayhem said swooping her up in his arms. He ran to the bathroom, the tub was halfway filled with water while the shower head sprayed hot water. Mayhem held tightly onto Luna as he dipped her down in the water.

At first she struggled, splashing the water everywhere, unsure of where she was or what was happening to her. Her chest was on fire with such pain as were other parts of her all around her body. She felt like a thousand bees were stinging at her skin and suddenly it was gone. All she felt was the warm water all around her, almost pulling out the crazed sensation her body was producing.

Luna's eyes finally opened and she realized she was under the water. Mayhem's firm hand held her down as his body was sprayed with water. She calmed herself letting the water take over. Then Mayhem slowly lifted her out, all the sounds of the world hitting her at once.

"What...happened?" she said looking up at him trying to breathe.

"Silver" he said scooping her out of the tub. He was soaking wet along with her, but he didn't seem to notice at all. His eyes were solely fixed on her, never breaking once as he sat her back down on the operating table. The silver veins were now gone from her skin, the blue in near the wounds now normal coloring of bruising.

"We need to have a look at you now" Doc Jane said "Mayhem you may stay but I need to take over now."

Mayhem simply nodded and stepped back to let the doctor do her thing. Luna's bullet wounds were stitched up, her arms and legs examined for any type of break, and then it was simple vitals check. Doc Jane tested her eyes and reflexes, then tested her breathing. Luna took deep breathes just to be sure there wasn't any smoke damage.

"I want you to rest, at least for a day" Doc Jane said "You need to let your body heal, it's been through way too much tonight. Mayhem I suggest you get her a wheelchair and send her to bed."

Mayhem simply went over and scooped Luna in his arms once more and walked out the door with her before thanking both doctors. To hell with a wheelchair, Mayhem would take his female to bed himself. Luna was too exhausted to argue with any of them, she simply nuzzled her head into Mayhem's neck while he took her upstairs to his room.

"We aren't going to mine?" Luna said a bit groggily. The doctor was definitely right, she need to rest for a while.

"Not a chance" Mayhem said settling her down into his bed "You are not leaving my sight again."

"You can't keep me here forever" Luna said with a sarcastic smile.

"Watch me" he said as he sat down on the bed "Now sleep, I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thank you" she managed to get out before her eyes began to droop. God, she loved this male, not once had he asked her not to fight, to got after the lessers. He knew her duty and kept his distance. He didn't even scold her when she got hurt.

As Luna slightly opened her eyes she saw Mayhem sitting on his computer chair, guitar in hand as he started strumming it. His hair was growing, it's dark wisps growing over his ears near his neck. She loved how little strands of it curled out.

Suddenly she thought of her children, and how they would have wispy hair like Mayhem. But the thought was taken over by sleep before she could react to it.

As the strums of Mayhem's guitar lullabied her to sleep, Luna dreamnt.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Luna" Mayhem whispered in her ear as he gently woke her from sleep. Luna opened her eyes to her mate, her body feeling rested and well. Mayhem was above her smiling down, but his eyes were hinting at something. Luna's brow furrowed until she saw they were not alone in the room. Bardolf, Lowell, Rafe, Chandra, and the twins all stood in the doorway.

"We were so worried about you" Chandra said her gleaming eyes swollen from tears.

"But now we see you are well" Bardolf said coming closer to the bed. Mayhem sat where he was, a shield between her and everyone else.

"May" she said resting her hand on his back "You can stop being tense now, my pack father will not hurt me I promise." Mayhem blushed a bit, not realizing how tense he actually was. He moved away from Luna just enough for Bardolf to pass. He clapped Mayhem on the shoulder before sinking down to Luna's level. She still could not get up, her chest still strained from the bullet wound.

"What news have you _paka_?" Luna said smiling at him.

"I have taken Lowell into the pack" he said his eyes showing deep love for his pack daughter "He proved himself greatly yesterday. He has been given our mark."

Luna gasped and looked at the young wolf who was staring down with a big smile on his face.

"Where did you put the mark!?" she exclaimed sitting up but then laying back down as the pain shot through her. Mayhem was right on it, setting up pillows behind her so that her chest rested on them.

"Here" Lowell said showing off his wrist. In the center was a tattoo of a circle with a line going straight down the middle. One half of the circle showed Lowell's skin, while the other was covered with the dark ceremonial ink.

"I approve and accept this notion" Luna said with pride, happy that the young wolf was now officially part of the pack. Lowell nodded and backed away.

"He has been given the title of tracker" Bardolf said "Basset was the overseer of the ceremony."

"How is he?" Luna said.

"Well enough. He wishes to speak to you." Bardolf said now showing worry in his eyes.

"Send him in then" Luna said her eyes looking at her hands. As the pack left they all bowed to Luna before leaving out the door. It was only her and Mayhem now.

"So what does that mark mean for Lowell?" Mayhem said sitting back down next to her.

"It means he passed the initiation into the pack" she said "All of the pack is marked with the clan's symbol. Everyone has it, they just choose where to put it."

"Where's yours?" Mayhem said. He was sure he had seen every part of her body, and not once had he seen a tattoo.

Luna smiled at him and lifted her huge wavy hair from her neck. "Right here" she said pointing behind her ear. Sure enough a small circle was there with a line shooting down the middle. One half dark, the other half light.

"Does it mean anything?" he said as she put her hair back down.

"We are the Half Moon Pack" she said folding the blanket back "It means our blood line is strong enough to withstand the changing of Grandmother Moon. We are brave, even when there is darkness everywhere."

"That's a strong symbol" he said.

A knock sounded at the door again. "Come in" Luna said, knowing who it was just by the scent the wafted through the cracks of the door.

Basset entered, his face stubbly but clean as his blonde eyes looked to Luna. "May I speak with you?" he said.

"You may" she said looking at him steady.

"Alone?" Basset said looking at Mayhem. May felt the urge to challenge the male but Luna's gentle touch softened his aggression.

"It's alright" she said to him "Wait outside if you want." Mayhem nodded at her, reassured that although Luna was injured, it did not make her inapt. As he closed the door behind him Luna looked at the male with even eyes.

"I'll cut right to the chase Luna" Basset said still standing "I am Alpha now. You have done a great service to my pack, but I am the alpha male and your pack is still lacking in one. I will take charge of finding Fenris, although I think he is lost to us. You will still be in command, but only under me."

"I understand where you are coming from Basset" Luna said "But you now I am the one here with the real power. Your pack has a home, food, shelter, things that from what they have told me, have been lacking under your rule. What do you plan to do with the pack if you do take control?"

"Go back home" Basset said "We should have never come here. We will go back and wait for the herd to return to us."

"Fall is approaching" Luna said "You will never survive the winter. We have hunted and stored here, this is where our food lies. I will not let the pack go into starvation."

"You will do as I say" Basset said growling at her now "If you want to challenge, by all means lets do it now."

Luna was furious, but she knew he would beat her, despite her strength. Her body was still too weak, she could barely sit up, let alone fight. Damn Basset, he had waited for the perfect moment to take over. She promised herself the moment she was fit to fight, she would rip the male in two.

"Fine" Luna said "You will take control, but my pack stays here."

"No your pack comes alone" Basset said "As will you."

Luna's eyes were wide and angry "You cannot make me" she said thinking of Mayhem. Her heart began to pull and strain as she thought of leaving him.

"It's either you, or the young ones" Basset said about to turn from her. Luna's heart began racing. No, not the youngs, not when they had just found a home, family, things she knew would break them if they were torn from them. Basset was about to leave, his decision almost final.

"Take me" she said, her head bent down in submission "Just leave them be, take me instead."

"Very well" Basset said opening the door "We leave in the morning, the Red Moon is tomorrow night."

As Basset walked out Luna felt the tears come to her eyes. She was trapped, she must go, her young ones needed her to, but she would have to leave Mayhem. Her heart began to break as Mayhem re-entered the room. As he met her eyes his became large with fear.

"What is it?" he asked softly going to her.

"I must leave with the pack tomorrow" she whispered, too scared to let him know her heart was tearing into pieces.

"No" Mayhem said his voice becoming firm "I won't let you."

"Basset has ordered me" she said looking into his eyes, tears falling from them now.

"I'll challenge him then!" Mayhem said standing up ready to take on the male "I will not give you up without a fight!"

"If I do not go, Faolan and the girls will be taken away from their familes!" Luna said "Mayhem, the most important thing to me is my pack. I would rather die than have them subjected to what I had to go through!"

Mayhem felt his heart tear at the thought of her going. This was not right, but he could see she had no choice. Vishous and Jane had become attached to the girls, the little ones now calling them mother and father. Mayhem knew Rhage would kill anyone that came near his female and his new son. Luna could not bare to break them apart.

But she had to break with him instead.

Luna got up, her naked body showing off the deep scars that ran down her back as she turned from him. Mayhem looked at the three scars, the indention deep like cracks in the earth of her skin.

"You never told me how you got the scars" Mayhem said still in shock from the news of her leaving.

Luna held her arms tight against her body. She never spoke of what really happened that night. But Mayhem had accepted everything about her so far, her heart told her it was okay to let him know.

"I was young, my real father was the leader of the pack. You ever wonder why I am the only white wolf in all the packs? Well before the attack my father's clan was full of them. Bardolf was in the pack, adopted by the clan. My father was a great leader, he showed me the ways of the wolfen, taught me to fight, loved me although I was very different then the others. One night, the Two Foots revolted and attacked the clan. My father took me away from our shelter, took me far away into a field. He knew the Two Foots would find me, so to ward them off he clawed the marks into my back and left me in the field. The Two Foots would come and think me dead. My father couldn't save his pack, but instead he chose to save me. Bardolf found me later and raised me as his own. My father disappeared that night, and I am the last Great Wolf that my people know about. The scars are a curse and a blessing. My people know me and turn to me, but I am reminded every day the sacrifice my father made for me. I still don't understand why he did it."

"Your father saved you because he loved you" Mayhem said going to her and wrapping his arms tight "He felt as you do now, he would have rather died then see you hurt."

Luna's tears fell like rain. She needed to hear that, needed to hear a reason. Luna turned and planted her face in Mayhem's chest. God she would have to leave him when the sun came up. This would be their last night together.

Mayhem held her close and led them to the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to take in everything about her, almost trying to make her image permanent in his mind and heart. He would always love this female, there was nobody else that could come close to her. Luna shuddered underneath him, trying to memorize his heartbeat, to know his skin and scent as her own.

They lay like that for hours, holding each other knowing that when the brightest star in the sky rose, she would be leaving him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luna woke, feeling the haze of the morning call to her as she lay beside Mayhem. He was sleeping beside her, his face crunch in worry as if he knew she would be gone in a few minutes. She studied his face but knew she had little time. The pack would be leaving, and to spare the young ones she needed to go with them.

Luna got up, finding a white dress laying out on a nearby chair. Fritz must have noticed she was in his room and found her something to wear. She put on the dress, feeling the soft fabric hug her nicely. The top was sleeveless, with two straps going around her shoulders while the bottom was light and flowed out beneath her. It hit her right above the knees as she stared down at her legs.

She looked in the mirror at herself and thought for the first time she looked pretty. But then a sharp pain shot into her heart, knowing Mayhem would not see her like this ever again. Quietly Luna turned and walked out the door, trying to be brave, trying not to look back at him once more. She moved fast and quick through the mansion, the place quiet as all the wolfen had departed early.

Luna slipped outside and found them waiting for her. All eyes looked to hers, sending messages of guilt and sadness that she was no longer their leader. Basset was in the center of the crowd as he nodded to her to come. He turned and started walking for the exit from the compound. Mayhem followed behind everyone, her body feeling like lead as she pulled it farther and farther away from the mansion.

They walked through the morning and day, passing the forest as if they were pilgrims going back to their desolate home. Luna kept her head down, trying not to think about Mayhem, about the mansion, about the young ones who would wake and find the pack gone. Basset had promised to check on them, but to never ask they come with the pack.

The sun began to set as they moved up the mountainside. The sky became hazy, the sun slowly dripping down leaving the air and sky a misty blue. A single star was bright in the sky as Luna looked up at it.

What the hell was she doing?

Instantly she turned from the pack, her eyes looking towards the mansion that was lit up now above the trees. Her feet moved towards it, her body pulling her forward as if a magnet were willing her to go back. Soon she began running, her mind screaming to go, run, move.

Get back to him.

Luna was out of breathe as she made herself stop at the top of a hill. Looking down she saw the mansion in full view now. Mayhem was in there, now realizing she had left.

Tears began streaming down her eyes. How could she leave him? How could she just let him go when all her heart wanted was to stay. Luna's legs began trembling, her body still severely weak. She wobbled and held on to a nearby tree, smelling the wood and pine as she closed her eyes.

No. She would not leave. She would find some way to fight Basset, she would find a way to stay with Mayhem. As Luna's eyes opened and leaned away from the tree she felt her heart lighten.

She would tell him now. She could say the words that her voice had refused to say. She would tell him she loved him.

But then, something massive hit the back of her head and Luna felt darkness swallow her up as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Mayhem had woken, the bed cold from the absence of Luna's body. He shot up from the bed and quickly went out in the hallway. All was quiet, nothing was coming from the rooms, no wolfen, not anything.

No. She couldn't have. Not without saying goodbye. Mayhem rushed down the stairway and looked into all the rooms. Everyone was at dinner, although no voices could be heard. Mayhem rushed in the dining room and looked to everyone's faces. The king and queen sat with their heads bent down, his father looking pissed while his mother turned to Mayhem in worry.

All the Brother's looked at the prince, their eyes knowing but not wanting to tell him. Even the little one's from Luna's pack rubbed tears from their eyes as their new mother's comforted them. It was true...

Luna and the pack had left.

Mayhem stumbled and hit the wall, his heart screaming out. He couldn't let her go. No... His body tumbled away, moving towards the garden entrance. He stopped right as the fresh air hit his senses as his body gave up and landed on the ground.

She hadn't even said goodbye...

* * *

Luna woke, her vision blurry as she saw the sky moving above her. She tried to move her arms but found her hands were tied above her head while something pulled at the rope. Something smelt awful, a putrid stench that wafted through the forest air. Luna struggled against the ties but found her feet were bound as well. As her vision became clearer her heart nearly stopped as she saw Two Foots above her, guarding her at the sides while no doubt one was dragging her by the rope that was tied around her wrists.

Luna was in shock, watching as they moved above her while the night sky was moving above them. Where were they taking her? Luna tried to struggle from her bounds but she was just too weak. Something was laced with the rope as she leaned her head back to get a closer look. Yes, it was silver, which was why it was not burning the Two Foots hands yet it was weakening her already frail state.

Suddenly they stopped, their eyes down to her. Suddenly a male came into view, but it wasn't just any male as Luna's heart raced.

"Fenris" she whispered looking at him. His dark hair was long and ratty as his face sported a small beard. But his eyes, they weren't the eyes she had known and seen through their youth. They were dark black holes, no color pouring out from the lifeless eyes. Just two found things filled with darkness.

As he approached a smell came to Luna. It was dark, horrible, and smelt of pure evil. It was coming from Fenris as his face got down to hers.

"Luna" he said, those dark holes staring into her "Tonight is very special."

"Fenris" Luna pleaded "What happened to you!? What's going on?"

"In time" Fenris said stroking her hair. He stood up and nodded at the Two Foots. Luna heard footsteps all around her and realized what had happened. Fenris had freed the Two Foots, he had let them go and now he controlled them.

"Where are you taking me!" she screamed at the others "What are you doing!"

"Calm yourself" Fenris said from somewhere in the dark "I have big plans for us. Big plans."

Luna struggled again but soon made her body be still. She needed to conserve what little strength she had although her mind was panicking. She recognized the trees and the smells of the woods. She had been here before...

Suddenly the Two Foot loosened the ties of her feet and she was made to stand up. She saw hundreds of bodies walked towards a open field that cut through the woods. There were not only Two Foots, but lessers as well, all walking together like an army of evil.

Oh Grandmother Moon...they were at the Graves of the Great Wolfs. The giant rocks stood towering over the crowd, their shadows gloomy and almost gone as the sun as finally under the horizon.

The Two Foots led Luna through the field as she spotted ceremonial posts all around the grave. The poles held flickering flames of fire and the ground danced with the shadows of the Two Foots gathering all around.

"Take her with us" Fenris said to the guards around Luna. The rope was pulled and she stumbled forward as they moved towards the monoliths of rocks. Luna was made to climb, rising to each rock even though she had no way of supporting herself since her hands were still tied.

Her body moved, but her mind was frozen in fear. What was going on? What happened to Fenris? What was the darkness that was inside his body?

The group made it to the top as the Two Foots nailed the rope into the ground. Luna tried tugging at it, but the nail was deep inside the rock. She made a silent prayer to the Great Wolf's grave for being disrespected.

Suddenly the Two Foots began to howl, the eery sound drifting through the air sending a chill down Luna's spine. She stared up as a red glow began lighting up through the forest. Luna felt her whole body quiver and her breathe grow shorter. She watched as the red orb moved slowly above the tree tops, it's blood covering it's snowy light. She knew what it was, suddenly realizing why Fenris had taken her to the Graves because of it, knew it's purpose.

The Red Moon. The night that a god's blood could be shed and another could arise.

Fenris stood behind her with a large dagger, it's blade made of silver as it gleamed in the red moonlight. "It's time" Fenris said as he held the dagger up along with his hand. The blade sliced through his palm, the dagger's silver blade taking in the blood and becoming the color of it.

His smile was twisted and evil as the black holes stared down at her. Luna was shaking with fear as he grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her head backwards to face his above her. He held the red bladed dagger above her shoulder. Luna felt the cool metal above her skin, the remaining blood dripping onto her skin.

"Now" he said "Scream."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mayhem heard the scream like a flash of lighting through his mind. That scream only came from one voice, one person.

Luna.

He suddenly got up, ready for action. The scream came again, louder this time, like a howl mixed in with a terrible scream of pure fright. Suddenly everyone was outside, hearing the scream as well that echoed through the forest.

"What is that?" Wrath asked looking to Mayhem.

"It's Luna" Mayhem said his voice becoming deadly "I have to go find her." He turned around only to be blocked by his father.

"We don't know what's happening, you could be going into a lot of danger" Wrath said to his son "Think May, you can't just go head first into a fight you could lose."

"Father" Mayhem said looking up to the great male "Move out of my way."

"Not a chance" Wrath said.

""You are the one always telling me to do the right thing!" he said almost getting in Wrath's face "Well now I have to! That is my female out there! You would do the same if it was mom!"

Wrath looked at the queen. Yes, he would tear anyone down if they even thought about touching his _shellan. _He turned back to his son, his eyes understanding but still telling the boy no.

"Please father" Mayhem said "I almost lost her once. I will not lose her again."

"If you are going, your not going alone" he said turning back around and heading from the training center.

"What do you think you are doing?" Beth asked following the group.

"Going with him" Wrath said as he walked down the hallway and into the center.

"With all due respect my king" Rhage said standing beside him "We will go as well." Wrath nodded to the Brothers. Xhex stood back with the other females and watched as the Brothers, the king, and the prince suited up for battle.

"Xhex" the king said "Will you stay and protect the compound?"

"It would be my pleasure" she said nodding her head.

"Good, then we head out" Wrath said going for the door before stopping where the queen stood. He kissed her long and hard.

"Don't let him get hurt" Beth whispered.

"I'll die before anyone gets to him" Wrath said holding her close. Mayhem watched his parents, seeing that goodbye he wished he had had with Luna. He vowed he would find her and save her from whatever lay ahead for all of them.

"Let's move" Wrath said standing beside Mayhem as they marched out of the compound and towards the forest. As they walked out of the gates the forest surrounded they suddenly met the pack. Basset came forward, his eyes crazed and scared.

"Where is she?" Mayhem said.

"Our scouts tracked her to our Graves. The Two Foots have her, along with your lessers. There's just too many of them" he said looking down.

"I'm going after her" Mayhem said walking past the male and then turning to the rest of the pack "If you care anything for Luna you'll follow me. I can't guarantee you'll make it out alive, but we _have_ to fight. They cannot be allowed to win. Are you with me?"

The wolves howled at the moon, their human forms leaving them as they changed into the animals they were born to be. All eyes stared at the prince, his army ready for battle against whatever evil lurked in the woods.

Mayhem could find no words, only nodded to his clan, his pack, and moved forward quickly through the woods.

He ran fast, his legs carrying him like he had wings as Mayhem dashed through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and bushes. The Brother's followed as well, each had a group of wolfen around them, like squads ready to dish out blood. Mayhem smelt the stench of baby powder and the putrid smell of Two Foot. His hand flew up for the army to stop as they approached quietly to the edge of the woods.

Through the darkness, the poles of fire showed the evil army, but all eyes were fixed up at the top of the Graves as two figures were there, one silent, and the other talking.

"Now is the dawn of a new age!" The tall one spoke. He looked wild and crazed, his teeth bared as he held a dagger high above the second figure. May's heart leaped as he realized it was Luna, her head sunk down as her hands were tied. A deep growl sounded through his throat, ready to kill the male that stood above her.

"We will bring the darkness to the light!" the crazed male said, his black eyes turned to the sky "We will be the rulers of our own world! No more Greats! No more vampires! We will kill them all!" The crowd howled and screamed their approval. Wild grunts and yelps sounded out, Mayhem watched closely, his army ready to attack at his signal.

"Now as the Red Moon climbs, we draw the blood of the last Great Wolf! She will be our new mother! Her blood will give us life and a new ruler!" the male said holding the knife close to Luna's throat. Mayhem wanted to jump forward but his father held him back.

"Not yet" the king whispered as his eyes trailed back to the scene.

"I will be your ruler, my blood will flow with strength! And you will know who is the Great One now!" the male said as he moved to cut Luna's throat.

"NOW!" Mayhem screamed at his army. The evil ones turned as they saw wolves and vampires springing from the woods, their guns drawn as they hit them, spilling blood over the field. Mayhem bared his fangs and went into battle.

* * *

The dagger moved away from Luna's throat as she shuddered at the sound of Mayhem's voice. He had come for her!

"Right on time" Fenris said above her as he watched the battle below him.

"You are going to lose" Luna said, her wild eyes staring at him with triumph. Fenris slapped his hand hard against her face, sending her down to the ground as he stepped over her to watch his army.

Luna slowly got up and struggled to watch. She spotted Mayhem in the crowd and her heart began racing once more.

Her mate was tearing lessers and Two Foots up like they were nothing. His fangs bared out as his muscles showed his true power. He had two daggers in his hands, slicing and dicing them at his enemies, sending black and red oily blood everywhere. The Brother's teamed up with their wolfen, shedding lesser blood while the wolfen took out their ancient foes.

Luna smiled to herself. Yes, he was going to lose.

* * *

Mayhem tore into another lesser, his blade digging right into the thing's stomach spurting black blood all over the body as it fell to it's side. He roared out, ready for another as a team of Two Foots headed towards him. He was ready, ducking low, slashing their abdomens open and spinning around as he dug his blades right into the base of their necks.

This was who he really was. A warrior, a fighter, he was always going to be one.

Mayhem watched his father dish out the same kind of violence. The king was up there in age, but his strength was still there, his massive arms tossing enemies aside like they were trash.

"Mayhem!" a scream sounded in the air. May whipped around and dug his dagger straight into the eye socket of a lesser as he slashed the throat before letting it fall to the ground. He quickly looked up and saw Luna staring down at him from the top, her eyes wide and hopeful. But the male was on top too, he saw Mayhem look at Luna. His gaze went right into Mayhem's as a wicked smile dragged across his face. The dagger flipped in his hand as he slowly turned to Luna.

"NO!" Mayhem roared as he tore through the crowd trying to get to the massive rocks. But five Two Foots stood, ready for him. Mayhem whipped out his gun, shooting at the animals. Wrath saw the male at the top of the rocks head for Luna. He ran through the battle, sending his enemies sailing to the sides as he reached the edge of the triangle of rocks.

Quickly he rose, his giant legs leaping from rock to rock till he was almost at the top. But the male had seen him, he was waiting for him as those dark eyes looked down at him.

"My king" the male said, that twisted smile on his face as he bowed at him. Something was familiar about his scent..the evil something he had smelt before...

Omega. The male had the Omega in him.

The male suddenly slashed his hand towards Wrath but the king was quick to block it. He kicked the male back, sending his right into a rock.

But the male simply laughed "I must admit your highness, I didn't think you would actually be this strong. But when I kill you, I'll kill the female, then I will be the strongest. There is no hope for you" he said slashing his arm again at the king.

Wrath was struggling to keep his balance, the curve of the rock making him slip.

"There is no hope for anybody. I am the only, and when her blood falls I will be the only king!"Suddenly Wrath's foot slipped back and the male sent the dagger sailing across his chest.

Mayhem watched as his father fell back, blood seeping through his shirt and down his leathers. He had almost finished with the last of the Two Foots when he saw the male head towards his father, ready to finish to job.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed, sending one of his daggers into the Two Foot's chest as he ran up the rocks. The male was just above his father, those dark holes triumphant. Mayhem was almost at the top, watching the male slowly raise up his arm.

"Long live the king" the male said before sending down the dagger. Instantly Mayhem tackled the male, the dagger missing his father's chest by inches. The two males got up and stood ready to battle beside each other.

"You can't save her!" the male screamed as he turned and jumped to the top. Mayhem looked back to his father.

"Go!" Wrath said holding his hand against his wound "The Omega is inside of him! He's going to kill her to take her power!"

Mayhem ran after the male, his hands grasping at the curved rock as he tried to pull himself up. He clenched his jaws, his body becoming weak from all the fighting. But he needed to get up there, needed to get to her.

As Mayhem reached the top the male was standing over Luna, her head back and her eyes full of terror. The dagger was pointed for her chest. The male looked to May, his nose becoming like and animal as his claws clung to the blade.

"Say goodbye" came the guttural voice as he plunged the dagger towards Luna. Something suddenly snapped in Mayhem those precious few seconds, he felt his body snap and pull, a pure adrenaline of fire coursing through his veins. He felt his fangs bare out, only now there were not two but four. He leaped for the male as his body changed before him. He was no longer just vampire...but something more...

* * *

Luna watched the change come over Mayhem as he tackled Fenris to the ground. His dagger sliced through the rope as she rolled away as the two males wrestled. As she looked back she saw two wolves, one she knew as Fenris but the other was much bigger than him, almost bigger than her. It's coat was dark as the night sky, but it's eyes...

"Mayhem" she whispered as she watched those emerald green eyes staring deadly at the other male. The black wolf bared his fangs at Fenris, two long canines jutting out from all the others. Her blood...her blood had done this to him...

Fenris raced towards Mayhem, his teeth digging into Mayhem's shoulder. The black wolf rolled him off, his great body crushing against Fenris. But Fenris was quick as he plowed Mayhem down, sending his body rolling along the great plain of the giant rock.

Suddenly Mayhem tumbled back as Fenris threw him to the edge and his body changed back to it's vampire form before he slid off the edge of the rock. His legs dangled down as his ripped pants whipped in breeze. They were at least five stories up in the air as Mayhem watched the battle below him.

She watched as Fenris turned back to human form, his wicked smile plastered on his face as he walked over to where Mayhem was hanging on. He picked up the dagger that lay where the rope was cut and stood over Mayhem.

Luna had to save him as she tried to get the rope off her wrist entirely, but the rope was like handcuffs around her wrists, the middle the only loose part she could maneuver with.

Wait... she suddenly had an idea. Fenris stood over Mayhem and howled, that evil guttural noise sailing into the sky where the moon was risen to the center. Fenris raised his foot to stomp down on the prince's hands when suddenly Luna jumped up on his back, choking the rope tight against his neck.

She struggled and wrestled with him, giving Mayhem some time to try and lift himself up from the edge. Mayhem was halfway up when Fenris twisted around and got a hold of Luna, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat as he suddenly lifted her high in the air, the dagger out and ready to strike.

"LUNA!" Mayhem screamed as Fenris sent the dagger right into Luna's chest.

"NO!" Mayhem roared as he jumped from the edge. Fenris tossed Luna's body to the side. He didn't even see Mayhem coming when instantly the male was on him, taking the dagger from his hand and sending it straight into his chest, just as he had done to Luna.

Mayhem watched as Fenris's body started to dissolve beneath him, the skin melting away and flaking off like pieces of ash in the wind. In one breathe of the wind the body was gone, the dagger still in Mayhem's hand.

He dropped it instantly and went for Luna. She was barely breathing as he rolled her over in his arms. Her skin was beginning to pale as white as the moon as her eyes opened slowly to him. Mayhem felt the tears start to form in his eyes.

"Luna" he said "Just hold on baby."

"Mayhem..." she whispered, her eyes becoming hazy

"Just stay with me Luna" he said, putting pressure on the open wound. Her hand slowly went up to his face as his eyes met hers.

"I love..." she said in a small breathe before closing her eyes.

Then...Luna was gone.

"No" Mayhem said holding her face to his "No please don't go!"

* * *

The king stood now looking at top, seeing his son crumbled as he held the girl's lifeless body against his. Soon the Brother's and wolfen joined him as they both surrounded the sides of the Graves but never going to the top. No...this was the prince's time. A mate's death was something you didn't intrude on.

Lupe and Bane stood together, their heads bent down in mourning for their lost female when suddenly they heard a howl as loud and deep as a siren. Lupe popped his head up and looked down to where the battle was held. All the wolfen gasped as they noticed as well.

"Holy fucking shit..." Lupe whispered.

* * *

Mayhem was still knelt at the ground, Luna's body dead in his arms when he sensed a presence in front of him. Slowly he lifted his head and met two amber eyes that looked just like Luna's, only now they belonged to the biggest wolf he had ever seen. The white fur was dipped with gray but the massive power the wolf gave off was something Mayhem suddenly understood.

The wolf was not looked at him though, but was staring down at Luna with such sadness. Mayhem moved back a bit and the wolf bent it's head down, nuzzling at Luna's face with a sad deep whine. Suddenly it threw back it's head and let out a mournful howl. Mayhem realized now who the wolf was.

It was the Great Wolf, Luna's father.

The Great Wolf still looked towards the sky, as it seems to dim knowing who's death had come this night. Suddenly a single star was bright in the sky, almost brighter than the moon itself which had slowly faded back to it's white glow. The light grew bright above them, when suddenly the star was falling. Mayhem bent down to shield Luna's body as the light blinded the ground. Everyone ducked and covered their eyes and then the light dimmed and only a single figure stood above Mayhem and Luna.

She was pale as the moon, with white shining hair, but her eyes were crystal blue and staring down at Luna with as much grief as the wolf had. She turned to the Great Wolf and held out her arms. The male went into them, his massive head filling up her limbs.

Her mother, this was Luna's mother...

"Scribe Virgin" his father whispered as his race knelt down at the dark figure in robes that rose to the top. The Scribe Virgin came to the glowing woman and bent low.

"Niece" she said, her voice echoing.

"Aunt" the star woman said, her voice also light and ethereal. Suddenly something very private was exchange by the two, the star woman's face suddenly becoming hopeful and light. She bent low to the Scribe Virgin who made her way over to Mayhem.

He was very confused at the exchange and had many questions, but he knew he was in the presence of divine creatures who knew more than he could ever know.

"Mayhem son of Wrath" the Scribe Virgin said above him "You have done a great deal, even destroyed a god."

Mayhem looked at her confused but kept silent. "Smart boy" she said putting her hand on his head "I will explain. I have been trusted with the keeping of balance in this world. Tonight a goddess was killed and also a god. Balance must be restored. I give you this gift Mayhem son of Wrath" she said nodding at the star woman before disappearing into thin air.

The woman came over and knelt beside Mayhem, he hand gliding over the wound in Luna's chest. The skin suddenly healed, the wound gone as she lifted her palm. Those glowing hands touched Luna's heart and then her face, the woman's eyes filled with so much love for the girl. Her gaze turned to Mayhem and that ethereal voice spoke once more.

"Call to her" she said before standing up and blinding him once again as she disappeared. The Great Wolf stepped down from the top but his gaze was still on him and Luna, as was everyone else.

Mayhem held Luna close to him, her face in his neck as her ear was close to his mouth.

"Luna" he whispered "Luna wake up."

Nothing.

"Luna you have to wake up" he said now getting desperate "Please, wake up Luna."

Still nothing, her body remaining motionless.

"Luna" Mayhem said, tears coming to his eyes once more "I love you, please stay with me. Luna..."

He thought about her smile, the way her hair went wild in the wind. He thought about her laugh and how she blushed. He thought about how brave she was, how strong a person she could be. He thought of her love for her pack, the love for her family, the love for him. She would not stay in the blackness of death, he would not leave her in that darkness.

"Luna" he said once more holding her tighter as he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly a glow surrounded Luna's body, the white mist gliding and shimmering over her skin as the light of the moon glowed over her. Her body began to lift from his grasp but he held on to her as she floated up, her feet hovering above the crowd as the white glow surrounded her body. The crowd watched in awe at the spectacle before them.

Mayhem could barely see her now but he held tightly to her. Suddenly a giant flash of white light shot out from Luna's glow, sending it all over through the tree's and forest. Then it was gone as Luna fell down into Mayhem's arms.

He stood stunned, wondering what the hell had just happened when suddenly he felt Luna stir in his arms. She slowly lifted her head and those beautiful amber eyes looked at him with such love and happieness.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" he said and kissed her softly.

All around people cheered and howled up at the moon, happy to have their Alpha back. Luna turned and suddenly saw her father standing before her.

"It's you" she whispered before running at the wolf and hugging him tightly with all her might.

"_Daughter"_ a voice came from the wolf although it did not speak. Mayhem watched Luna hold her father for a long time and then slowly she turned to him. Mayhem watched his mate walk over, her eyes full of love for him.

Luna lay her head against Mayhem's chest, hearing that solid heart beat steady. "In the dark" she said "I heard you, you called out to me. What were you saying?"

Mayhem looked down at her, his hands holding her face close to his before he kissed her softly "Come back to me" he said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You nervous?" the queen asked as she finished the final touches on Luna's hair. Her hair had been kept curly, but was smoothed down in beautiful dark red locks now.

"Very" Luna said looking at herself in the mirror of the queen's room. Soon she would walk down those stairs and go out to the most important even of her life.

Her wedding.

"Stand up and let me have a look at you" Beth said taking a step back. She had grown fond of her almost daughter in-law. Luna was brave, and sweet, and she reminded Beth of herself sometimes.

Luna stood up looking down at the grand dress that Beth had bought her. At first they thought she should wear the red elegant dress that had been the queen's mating dress, but Beth refused, not that she didn't want her to have it of course.

"It's a new beginning for all of us" she had said "It's time to break from traditions and start new."

And starting new they had. Wrath's injury had made the king realize it was time for Mayhem to take control. Although technically the prince could not succeed the king since the king was still living, he would become the sovereign ruler and the king would become somewhat retired. And now Luna was to mate Mayhem, his way and hers.

Luna stared at the dress, it's black fabric flowing down beneath her in great waves as dots of white sparkled and shimmered all around her. She looked like the was enveloped in the night sky, her skin the milky white of the moon that shined out from the magnificent dress. The top half of the dress was snug tight against her chest with a sweetheart lining around her breasts. The sleeves were short, transparent, and drooped below her shoulders.

"You look riveting" Beth said staring at Luna. She had dressed in dark red, her dress long and hugging against her curves "You truly look like a princess." Luna blushed her skin "It all seems unreal" she said.

"It does. But that's what makes it so worth it. It's almost too good to be true" Beth said placing her hands on the girl's shoulders "Now, be brave and I'll meet you down there." Luna watched as the queen left and thought about all the changes that had happened within the last two days.

Mayhem was to be king, his nickname already speeding through the two races. He was known as the Wolf King, the ruler of the vampires and wolfen. It was a great change for both species, but all seemed to welcome him as their ruler. Her father accepted him as a Great Wolf, which gave him full permission to mate Luna.

Luna had bonded with her father greatly these last few days. Him explaining why he had left her, and how he would now return to his people and lead alongside her and Mayhem. Luna welcomed him with open arms, a part of her was restored by his presence.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door and Luna hurriedly gathered up her dress and opened it. There stood Fritz, decked out in the fanciest tux she had ever seen him wear.

"Princess" the old man said bowing "Everyone is ready downstairs. Shall I accompany you down?"

"Yes please" Luna said "I feel like I might trip on the way. This dress is so big and beautiful."

"You look like an angel" Fritz said taking Luna's arm. She blushed once again as they walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase.

"I'm scared" Luna suddenly said "I'm afraid I won't be good enough for this."

Fritz suddenly stopped them and took Luna's hands in his "You are the bravest girl I have ever known, and the prince loves you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, and I should know, I was there helping the queen change his diapers!"

The joke lifted Luna's heart and she bowed to the old man before going alone towards the staircase. As she looked down she only saw Mayhem, the king, queen, Brothers and the dark robed figure all around him. None of the wolfen were there, which she thought strange.

Mayhem was dressed in ceremonial black robes, but his eyes were full of awe as he stared up at her. His mouth was in that crooked smirk, the one she loved so much. She smiled down to him as she descended slowly, not wanting to trip over the evening dress.

As she walked to Mayhem's side the robed figure, who Luna figured was the Scribe Virgin, took both of their hands.

"This is the greatest match I have come across" she said, her voice light "You will be very happy together." Apparently that was a great thing coming from her as all were surprised and delighted. The robed figure disappeared then and the Brother's stood above Mayhem as he disrobed his chest.

She stood and watched as the vampire's ceremony was done. Each Brother asking Mayhem his _shellan's_ name.

"Luna" he said each time with a smile as they branded the letters of her name into his back. When it was finished Luna raced into Mayhem's arms, making sure he was alright.

"I'm better than ever" he said "Check it out to see how it looks."

Mayhem turned around and she saw her name branded into his back, the same markings that the other Brother's sported on their own backs of their _shellans_. The mating scar she had given him crossed down from his shoulder to the small of his back. Together the two marks looked amazing together, the wildness from her and the steadfastness of him.

A unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"It looks awesome!" Wahr called out from the crowd of vampires. Luna and Mayhem both laughed as he turned around to her. The Brother's began walking out towards the garden entrance till it was just Luna and Mayhem in the great hall.

"You ready for this?" Mayhem said holding her hands in his.

"More than anything" Luna said staring up at him. May kissed her softly before leaving her once more as he went outside with the others. Luna took deep breathes before Fritz came over once more, handing a single white candle that had a small flame flickering on it's wick.

"After you my lady" Fritz said holding open the garden door. Luna walked slowly, not wanting to disturb the flame of the candle as she walked outside and about gasped at the scenery. All the lights of the mansion had been turned off, leaving outside dark as night. The bushes were lined with small twinkling lights, as were the trees in the far off distance. Their small glow made Luna's dress sparkled and glow in the dark as she walked forward to the crowd.

Her whole pack was there, along with the Long Paws and the vampires. All were dressed up and had big smiles on their faces as she walked towards the end of the pathway. Each person held a paper lantern, waiting let go and send them into the air. As she looked to the end of the path, there stood Mayhem holding a paper lantern, only it was not lit like the others.

Mayhem watched Luna come slowly down the path, his heart full of love and pride. The glow from the candle lit around her face, those amber eyes staring into his like the first day they met. He still thought her beautiful, he would always think her so.

As Luna stood beside Mayhem when suddenly her father approached between them, only now he stood in his human form. His dark skin and bright eyes looked down at the two. He had pulled his massive amount of dark hair back in a ponytail as he was dressed in robes for the occasion.

"Let this night be seen by Mother Moon and Father Sky that these two souls should join together as one" he said, his voice low and loud "Let their soul be lit by the binding light of love, and sent off into the sky. For although we may not stay on this Earth eternally we will join together in the stars and our love will shine through the darkness forever."

Luna smiled as she took the candle and lit the lantern up. She held it alongside with Mayhem as he spoke his mating words to her.

"You are my light, the radiant sun in my darkness. I will hold you close every night, protect your from our enemies, and give my heart to you fully, forever until we meet in the stars" he said looking deep into her eyes.

Luna could feel the choking start in her throat but she pushed it back "You are my tree, steadfast in the winds of the storm, you keep me grounded and firm, letting nothing get through to me, I give my heart to you fully, eternally until we meet again in the stars"she said.

Mayhem smiled down at her, his love shining through the light of the lantern straight into her heart. Slowly they both let their lantern go as it floated up into the night sky. The crowd did the same, sending over a hundred lanterns floating around the two figures.

Luna moved close to Mayhem as she held him close in her arms. The lanterns surrounded them as the floated slowly around them and into the sky. It was time for her to finally speak her heart.

"I love you Mayhem" she said looking into his eyes so he would know it to be true "I have loved you since the day I met you, I have loved you for a hundred years, and I will love you far longer than that, forever."

"And I will love you" he said as his lips came close to hers "Forever."

* * *

_She dreamnt of that night. The night she had mated Mayhem. How beautiful it all was..._

Luna opened her eyes slowly, the sun's warmth still glowing upon her body. She was dressed in a simply summer dress, her hair falling loosely around her as she lay in the field of golden wheat that swayed in the breeze.

In the distance she heard the screaming laughter of children.

"Uh oh" her mate said beside her "I think they've found us." Luna giggled and cuddled closer to her husband. Mayhem's hair had grown out, the dark lengths now touching his shoulders in messy waves. He was dressed casually after his meeting with the _princeps, _discussing how wolfen could be adopted officially into vampire families.

"MAMA!" she heard the boys scream from afar. Quickly Luna rose as both twin boys came rushing towards her, their red hair whipping in the wind. They tackled her loudly, the wolf twins nipping at her skin and tangling themselves up in her arms.

"Issac! Hunter!" Mayhem said wrestling the boys away from Luna as he playfully growled at them "Act like princes for once!" Both boys shrieked with joy as Mayhem lifted them up and tossed them over his shoulders like bags of flour.

"Put them down!" Luna laughed watching the boys struggle. Each had wild tangly red hair like her, but eyes of green like Mayhem. Issac was more of the wild one of the two when alone, while Hunter was more quiet and studious. But when both of them got together, they became little devilish pranksters.

A quiet little humming sounded down over the hill as Luna stood up. There among the golden wheat sat a little girl with hair as black as night.

"Aurora!" Luna called down to her daughter. But her little one was lost in her own world until her brothers bolted down and pounced on her just as they had done to their mother. The girl wrestled out of their hold though, although she was three years younger than them, her power was showing even at the small age of five.

As the boys playfully ran away screaming into the wheat field, Luna saw Aurora turn her head and look off into the distance of the field.

"What is it honey?" she called down to her.

Aurora just shook her little head full of dark strands "Nothing Mommy, I just thought I saw someone" before lifting up her dress and taking off where the boys were now wrestling with May.

As little Aurora walked down the field to her brothers, her fire eyes looked up to where the moon was poking out of the blue sky and felt a change shiver through her body...


End file.
